


~ americanos and blueberry chocolate muffins ~ Stray Kids ~

by smolbeanbangtan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanbangtan/pseuds/smolbeanbangtan
Summary: In which Chan goes to a new café-diner out of town and gets introduced to a new group of people.Also sorry the first few chapters aren’t capitalised, I had autocapitalise turned off :(
Relationships: Bang Chan/Other(s), Han Jisung | Han/Other(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Other(s), Kim Seungmin/Other(s), Kim Woojin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s), Seo Changbin & Other(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. ¡Disclaimer ~ please read!

hi! this is my first written work on Ao3 and i hope you enjoy it :)) here are just a few (quite a lot of, actually) heads up:

\- bullying or hate OF ANY KIND is not tolerated and negative comments will be deleted. respect others and their practices, wether they're part of religion, the LGBTQ+ community, the black community, it doesn't matter. ANY DISCRIMINATION WILL BE DELETED!!! i respect that possibly your religious or ethnic background may not agree with certain morals, but i would appreciate it if my work was not used as a platform for people to discuss their differences. i want it to be a place where people with the same interests come together, no matter what background. okay? :))  
\- i appreciate advice and constructive criticism, but please be nice  
\- i have a rough plot line, however i will try to factor in any recommendations or requests  
\- DO NOT PLAGIARISE MY WORK! IT IS ILLEGAL!  
\- this work is marked with mature content for adult themes such as depression & possibly disturbing scenes like self harm and violence, frequent strong language, smoking, alcohol consumption and drug use, and some sexual scenes. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THOSE THINGS IN ANYWAY.  
\- i will not be marking chapters with language, as that will be most, however i will put a warning at the beginning of a chapter with more adult concepts, as you may want to read the book (hopefully you do) but not those scenes. it will say *warning* if you are uncomfortable with the following themes ——— then skip from ——— to ———  
therefor if anyone is disturbed i do not want to hear about it. you have been warned. several times.  
\- this book is largely themed around the development of a a boy x boy polyamorous relationship, so if you don't like that then get yo ass outta here :)) for anyone who doesn't know:  
polyamory: the practice, or desire for, intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the informed consent of all partners involved.  
\- this is written with lower-case, sorry if that triggers some people i guess 🥴

and just a brief introduction as to what your getting yourself into here hehe:

this is a stray kids fan fiction and yes, we are multi stans in this house so there will almost definitely be mentions of sub-characters from other groups. DON'T HATE. if you don't stan a group and don't know who the characters are then fine, but don't be like "oh i don't stan ———" because imma be honest, i don't care 😂, fine to ask "what group are they from?" but we don't need a hateful follow up statement okay? okay. 

i'd also like to say that there will be some oc's (own characters) just for random characters of no significance, but the events in this book are completely fictional and the main characters are BASED on real people. i am not saying that they ARE the real people. there are ships of different kinds within this work, however i am not stating that they are or should be together. this is a fanFICTION. everything is made up.

so yeah please don't attack me and if you don't acknowledge these warnings i swear to god you'll just be blocked okay? and i'd hate to do it, because if you are enjoying the book (which i'm hoping you will be) i don't want to take that enjoyment away from you, but i will. because if you're just ignoring these disclaimers you're not making life any easier for me. sorry that this was really long and boring but i just want to make things crystal clear.

I also wanted to say that it’s quite important to read the author notes at the end because... yeah, they might give you an insight that will effect the way you view the chapter you just read and chapters moving forward :)

now please, ENJOY <3  
-authornim

started: 11 / 05 / 20  
ended — / — / —

(don't attack me for how i do my date please 🥺 i'm british so it might be backwards for you, sorry)


	2. ~1~

Chan focus  
Chan walked in to 93 diné, a place with a name that pathetically combined the words 'diner' and 'café'. as he opened the red-framed glass door, a bell chimed above his head. "that'll get annoying, i just wanna work." he thought to himself. 

his laptop was tucked under his muscular arm, though his loose t-shirt and jacket took away from the eye-candy that was his toned upper-body. he had a handsome face: chiselled features, almond eyes and a messily-styled nest of light blonde hair. he wore blue jeans and topped it off with white trainers; a basic, yet attractive look. 

he found himself at the counter, where he was met with a pretty brown haired girl. "eat in or take away sir?"  
"eat in, please," he replied.  
"of course. just find yourself a booth and a waiter should be right with you." she smiled.

"the staff are a bit fancy for a diner, let alone a café." Chan thought to himself as he took a seat in the booth to the left of the door, as unfortunately most of the more private booths in this small new diner were taken. he opened up his laptop and got to work, taking his headphones out and turning the volume up to drown out the dull "ding!" of the opening and closing door. he opened up his document for the lyrics of a song he'd been working on, Cypher 1, but had no new ideas. so, he decided to write a sort of love song. for no particular reason except that he didn't have any inspiration for songs other than the worker, so every now and then he'd throw a glance in her direction. she'd only flash a bashful smile and then look away, shy and flustered. she was cute, but she was taking it completely the wrong way. it sounds mean, but Chan wasn't really attracted to her. at all. just using her to help his writer's block. he glanced up again, this time to find her doing, what looked like scolding a young man. from what Chan could see of him he was out of breath and very apologetic, profusely bowing at 90 degrees. she clapped her hands rudely in his face, and although Chan couldn't hear her over his music, she was mouthing angrily. she then pointed to the 'staff entry only' door, where the boy proceeded to scurry off to. Chan got back to work, not thinking about it again until the person came back, clad in a 93 diné apron and was directed to Chan's table. Chan looked up and took his headphones off.   
"hi, sorry for the wait sir." the waiter spoke.  
"no problem."  
"i'm Han, i'll be waiting your table today."  
Chan took in the way Han looked: his small delicate nose, round face, sparkling eyes almost completely covered by a mop of floppy brown hair, and a smile that resembled that of a squirrel. it was cute, or rather, Han was cute. at least he was cuter than that waitress... but Chan shouldn't be thinking like that, he wasn't gay. but... it was fine, right? he was just being a bro, yeah, and he wasn't even caught slippin'...  
"...sir?" Han's voice brought Chan back to reality.   
"oh, sorry, what was that?"  
or maybe he was caught. fuck. Han chuckled sweetly.  
"I asked if you'd like to see the coffee house menu or main menu?"  
"oh, right, yeah. erm... coffee house, please."  
"sure thing," Han handed him the menu, and their hands brushed against one another. Han's skin was smooth and dark, like honey, "here you go. let me know when you're ready to order. i'll be serving other tables, but just shout for me, okay?"  
"okay, thank you." Chan replied, hoping the blush slowly spreading across his cheeks wasn't visible. why was he acting like this? they were strangers, but still... maybe the feeling will go away?  
"you're welcome." Han walked to another table, hips swaying. Chan exhaled deeply, a breath he didn't know he was holding, and rested his head in his hands.   
"focus, focus, focus!" he thought. "you're here to work. and you don't even know him! he could be really weird. fuck! you don't wanna be friends. you just want continue writing this song. about a girl. yes. okay."

Han focus

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Han muttered under his breath, "ugh! come on!"  
the traffic was awful, and Jisung couldn't afford to be late to work again. it took a good 20 minutes before the cars started moving again, and by the time he pulled up to the staff car park he was already over 40 minutes late for his shift.   
"oh my god! you dipshit Jisug! missed your fucking alarm, caught rush hour and now look where you are!" he cursed himself.   
he burst through the door at 8:51, and went straight to the counter.  
"i am so sorry, i-"  
"jesus Han! late again?"  
"i'm so sorry Jennie, i promise i'll be here on time tomorrow." he bowed several times at more of an angle than was probably necessary, but he didn't want to get fired, this was his only financial support.   
"you better be! this is the 6th time this month!"  
"i know, i know, i just-"  
"no!" Jennie snapped, "i don't want your excuses i want you to serve these tables, Han!"  
"i will, yup, i will." she clapped twice in his face and pointed at the door.  
"well what are you waiting for? serve for christ's sake!"  
"yes, sorry!" he ran off to get his apron, and found that they still hadn't changed his name from Han to Jisung. they really were never gonna call him by his first name, huh? he came out of the room, his crimson apron tied neatly with a bow at the back and his name in white lettering on the front. he still refused to wear his stupid cap, though he got told several times to wear it, Jennie had given up on the 4th try. he looked over at her and asked which table he should serve first, and she nodded her chin in the direction of a blonde man in a booth near the door. Jisung couldn't see his face, but he had broad shoulders and a black jacket, his laptop open to a document titled 'wow' and his headphones in. Jisung wondered what he could be doing. he walked over to the table and the young man pulled his headphones round his neck and looked up at Jisung with beautiful hazel eyes. his jawline was very sharp and face striking, and Jisung found him extremely attractive.   
"hi, sorry for the wait sir." he started, genuinely sorry for being unable to acquaint himself with this fine boy sooner.  
"no problem." the seated man replied with a low, slightly accented voice.  
"i'm-" Jisung took a hardly noticeable pause, considering wether to introduce himself by his first name or not. he decided on the name displayed clearly on his uniform. "-Han, i'll be waiting your table today." Jisung smiled at him, one that he hoped was warm rather than blatantly displaying his attraction towards the man. said blonde seemed to zone out a little, and Jisung could feel the guys eyes roaming his appearance.   
"um... would you like to see the coffee house menu or the main menu, sir?"  
no reply.  
"...sir?"  
"oh, sorry, what was that?" Jisung laughed, he found the way this person admired him to be very entertaining.  
"i asked if you'd like to see the coffee house menu or the main menu?"  
"oh, right, yeah. erm... coffee house please." you'd expect someone who looked like the man opposite the waiter to be more... bad-boy. but he wasn't. he was seemingly sweet and a bit shy.  
"sure thing," Jisung said handing over the menu. he purposely let their hands touch, and the other's pale skin felt slightly calloused, like he'd been gripping bars or something for a while. maybe he worked out? "here you go. let me know when you're ready to order. i'll be serving other tables, but just shout for me, okay?"  
"okay, thank you."  
"you're welcome."   
and with that, Jisung walked away, thinking about how he'd like to get to know the other some time. yes, they were strangers, but he was a very sociable person, and liked to mingle. he thought, "we look about the same age, and it would be cool if we could be friends, or... something. yeah. something would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's that you guys! (who am i talking to? no ones gonna read this lol) but please vote and comment what you think so far, and let me know any questions you have or things that you'd like me to include. i wanna be actively involved with my readers :)) ew that sounded weird and creepy but I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT! and you know it. the picture is supposed to be similar to what Jisung and Chan look like. anyway i'm gonna go now, but we'll see if i can fit in a double update today because my ideas are flowing right now 😂👌  
> -authornim
> 
> Also I’m copying this from my book on wattpad, so all the things which would normally be in bold or italics are not, so sorry if some bits are difficult to understand:(


	3. ~2~

¡warning! this one isn't that bad but towards the end there is mention of drug dealing and use, and also someone drinks a beer (😂?). i don't know how sensitive people are so just letting you know.

No focus, 3rd person

"e-excuse me? erm, mr... Han?" Chan called from his booth after studying the short coffee house menu for at least 15 minutes. as the waiter walked to his table he continued, "uh, yeah, so i've decided what i'd like to order."  
"great! and what would that be?" Jisung replied, slightly too enthusiastically for his own liking.  
"i'd like an americano and a blueberry chocolate muffin please." the blonde stated, gaining more confidence around the other cute male.   
"of course. now would you like anything else with your order? they're giving out free water over the counter. i can bring you some if you'd like?"  
"oh, yes please. thanks." Chan smiled sweetly.  
"sure. i'll be right back." Han said, walking away. 

"okay Jennie-noona, an americano, one blueberry chocolate muffin and 2 waters for table 8 please." Jisung requested.  
"mmhm," she replied, walking off. she returned from the back after a few minutes with the hot beverage, sweet treat and refreshing waters. he thought it was a bit odd that she'd put a napkin with that sort of order, but didn't question it.  
"here you go... erm? mr?" Jisung asked, placing the food and drinks on the table.   
"Christopher. i'm Chris, but everyone just calls me Chan. oh, and thanks."  
"it's okay. i like the name Chris, but Chan suits you." he smiled that squirrel smile, "my name's actually Jisung by the way, Han Jisung, this place just refuses to change my name tag." he laughed.  
"Jisung... nice."  
"yeah..." there was a beat, (A/N this awkward silence~ sorry.) where they just looked at each other for a moment. Chan cocked his head to one side, the sudden movement bringing them both back to reality.  
"anyway, i'll let you get on then. enjoy your muffin!" Jisung chimed.  
"oh, yeah, okay then. thanks." the blonde said, slightly disappointed that he couldn't spend more time talking with the other, however he should get back to his work. it was already 9:30 am; Chan had been there for an hour and done fuck all. he drank the scalding coffee like juice, the burn he could feel at the roof of his mouth numbed by the pleasant bitter-sweetness of the drink. he was just setting the cup back down on the table when he noticed a napkin that had something written on it. it was a phone number, signed Jennie. he looked around the diné, and caught the glance of the barista, the one that had been telling Jisung off earlier. he picked it up and turned it over so that she could see it. he then pointed at her and mouthed "you?" and she nodded. "call me" she replied. Chan smiled awkwardly and meekly, and just hoped this Jennie girl wouldn't notice how visibly uncomfortable he was. he quickly got back to working on his song 'wow' and managed to perfect it's lyrics and basic beat by just after 6 pm, at which point it was closing time. apparently Jisung had left at 4:00. he had tried to say goodbye, but Chan had looked so invested in his work that he had decided not to disturb the blonde. 

~

Chan focus

when Chan arrived home at 6:38 he was greeted by a grumpy Minho lying spread-eagled across the sofa, limbs positioned at all sorts of odd angles while watching TV.  
"you're home early." is how he was greeted.  
"hello my oh so caring roommate, yeah i had a really nice day, thanks for asking. how was yours?" he replied taking off his jacket and shoes, placing his laptop on the low table in the centre of the room. the front door of their 3rd floor apartment opened to a living room with sofas in a 3 sided square, a TV opposite, and the table in the middle. behind the sofas there was a kitchen with the fridge and a dining table. down a small corridor to the left of the dining area were 2 rooms and a bathroom. the place was relatively small, but it was enough for the two of them.  
"drop the sarcasm hyung, i don't have time for that. my day was fine. thanks."  
"okay, okay. but yeah, i was... tired." Chan lied, he wasn't going to tell Minho why he was early, the real reason being that his thoughts were slightly too consumed with the cute waiter to concentrate, so he just headed home. "anyway, how was your day plant boy?"  
"shut up. seriously."   
Chan laughed uproariously at that.   
"no! you work at a fucking garden centre mate, of course i'm gonna take the piss." he said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and uncapping it with his bare hands, taking a seat on the sofa to the left of Minho.  
"how do you just do that?" his roommate inquired.  
"what?"   
"just uncap it like that. without an opener."  
"it's called working out, you should try it sometime."  
"pfft," the younger huffed, though he could hardly hide the smile creeping on to his lips. Chan's personality around the people he knew and loved was so different to the one he showed around strangers. he was so chill and cool, and a fun person to be around. the two of them watched the shows that were on for a bit, when the blonde suddenly realised that there was something missing.  
"hey, where's Jeongie? he not coming?"  
"no, not anymore. his parents said no because he has school tomorrow. he's 19 for god's sake, he can make his own decisions! and anyway, tomorrow's wednesday, it's like, the least important day ever."  
"hey! my birthday's on a wednesday this year."  
"exactly."  
"fuck you." Chan joked.  
(it's not, it's on a saturday, but for the purposes of that 1 moment, it's on a wednesday okay!? 😂)  
"anyway," Minho continued, "Jeongin said that they would have let him stay till 11 if we brought him home, but then Changbin tried to teach him to skate, and of course he fell over and got a nose bleed, that somehow got pinned on us, and now i doubt he's gonna be allowed to come over again for some time, so that's just great."  
"jeez. that kid's parents are so uptight. i guess they're just tryna do what's best for him and protect him."  
Minho failed to stifle a laugh and let out a loud scoff.  
"oh, naw! bullshit! absolute bull. they want what's best for them, besucase they know that if their boy studies then he can become a lawyer and they be proud and wealthy, but if he actually peruses his dreams and becomes an artist, they think he'll never make it. so no, that's bullshit."  
"damn, okay. i guess you're right." Chan admitted.  
"you bet your sorry ass i am. i'm always right."  
"sure..."  
"i am! but you know what i've been thinking lately?"  
"what?"  
"i wish Changbin would just grow a pair and move out, go see the world like he wants to, instead of sloping back to his fucking estate every day to go and eat caviar off a golden platter, when where he really wants to be is eating street food out the back of a truck before going to a skate park with his board and a boom box in the middle of the night."  
"okay...? i mean it would be nice, but that's kinda random. and you know it isn't that simple. he's heir to the Seo Company, literally one of the most successful Korean businesses to date. that place employs hundreds of thousands, maybe millions of people worldwide. when his dad bites the dust, if he were to just go 'fuck it', give it the finger and then call it a day do you know how many lives would be ruined? how many people would loose their jobs? how many futures would go to shit? and he'd still walk away with his 6 billion won share and say thank you very much."  
"i know, thanks for the TED talk Einstein. but that doesn't change that fact that we're out here working our asses off to pay rent and buy food, and he wishes that he didn't just have all that money lying around! how selfish is that?" the brown haired boy backfired, standing up and stretching.  
"pretty selfish, i guess, but i see where he's coming from. anyway, i'm the one working my ass off 8 hours a day to produce music and bring home the bacon while you're chopping leaves in a greenhouse." Chan laughed as his friend started backing out of the room, not breaking eye contact. he stuck his two middle fingers up at the elder.  
"fuck you Chan-hyung, fuck you."  
"hey, wait wait wait! where you going?! it's still early."  
"i'm packing in. it's 11pm and i have an early start tomorrow morning."  
"okay little miss flower power, get your beauty sleep. would want you to be late handing out compost to the old ladies tomorrow."  
"i ain't no little miss, just call me weed boy, in both senses of the word."  
"that's what your doing? waking up early to go buy weed with the money you earned from chopping garden weeds?"  
"yup indeed-y. anyway, night bitch."  
"night Minho," Chan said, putting emphasis on the 'ho' part of the other's name.  
"i'm not a hoe you are! now shut up i'm tired." he complained.  
"oh, just one more thing!" the blonde called, causing Minho to poke his head back round the corner, "you're a lil' shit" Chan finished, blowing a kiss sarcastically.

Minho focus

the younger boy caught the kiss and sighed, over-dramatically exasperated, and walked away. he didn't know what it was about his roommate, but once out of sight he blushed a little and smiled at the floor thinking about the elder's grin, and the way he laughed. he hurriedly shook the thoughts away though, splashed his face with cold water and cleaned his teeth. he stripped down to boxers and climbed into bed, trying to get rid of the weird, wrong, gross, feeling those thoughts had left him with. he ended up looking forward to tomorrow a bit more than he should have been, recalling the way a fresh marijuana joint made him forget everything, and just be at peace. he couldn't wait for the blissful comfort morning would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys that's chapter two! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and it gave you a little more detail into the lives of some of the characters. next chapter i'll be delving more into Jisung's side of the story :) i'm looking forward to writing it and so i hope you're looking forward to reading it. anyway, have a nice day/night wherever you are, also i know this book is really small and only has like 10 reads, but i appreciate the support <3 thank you and goodnight!  
> -authornim


	4. ~3~

¡warning! there are mentions of sex in the first half of the chapter. It's swear-y but really quite mild, there’s nothing graphic it’s just suggested that there are people having sex.

Jisung focus

he was at work. it was dark, and it was never dark when he was at work. Woojin was there, in a suit slightly too small, and he kept ordering kelp. "the fuck?" Jisung thought. his vision was blurry and his head hurt, but he kept on trying to serve tables anyway. the light was really bright and flickering above his head, he had never worked well in harsh light. he had his tray, and it was teetering precariously on his palm, he other hand hanging loosely like lead by his side. it was heavy, and he couldn't use it, but his other hand was all floppy. "weird," he thought, "i must have done some serious shit to be feeling this crap." he turned a corner in the diner, a corner that wasn't there before, only to find that Chan guy and... Seungmin? he couldn't make out what they were doing though. Chan was like, positioned above him, on his elbows, and they were both shirtless. Jisung knew what was happening, but at the same time he didn't. and then the noises started. oh, fuck the noises. skin slapping on skin, and boy it was loud, and... and they were just... moaning. and Chan sounded like a girl... and for some reason Jisung was walking closer and then "oh shit! i don't wanna see that!" he rushed back round the corner, only to find Woojin again, but this time he stood up on the table, shouted, "i can fly!!" and then jumped through the window, setting all the alarms off. and he could, he could fly. but that wasn't the weird thing, the weird thing was how-   
'BEEP BEEP!!! BEEP BEEP!!!'   
"AHHH!!" Jisung sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat formed on his forehead, hair sticking to it. one of his arms still felt like lead, turns out he had been lying on it most of the night. and the other was floppy, only because it was half hanging off the bed. he turned off the alarm that had been ringing incessantly in his ear for the last 2 minutes, and unfortunately found that the moaning still continued. "ugh, not again! at 6 am? really?" Jisung said. there was no one in the room with him, so he was really just talking to himself. he stormed out of his bedroom and stood in front of his roommate's bedroom door. he knocked loudly 3 times. no reply, just moaning. he knocked again, this time shouting through the door too.   
"Hyunjin i swear to fucking god dude, it's 6 am on a wednesday!!" the younger boomed through the door.  
"ugh, for fu- can't you see i'm in the middle of something here!?"   
"no, but i can fucking hear it! send her home."  
"look, we'll just finish up." Hyunjin complained.  
"no, hyung! send. her. home!!" Jisung was sick and tired of the elder bringing home girls every night he went out partying. sometimes it wouldn't be just the one, it would be 2 or 3. sometimes he wouldn't even come home, he'd just stay out leaving his roommate to constantly worry. those nights were the worst, and although he didn't like it when Hyunjin brought people home, but at least he was safe and Jisung knew where he was. they didn't show it often, but they cared about each other a lot.  
the girl burst through the door: make up smudged, mini dress strap half off her shoulder, and bra in hand.  
"and you're just gonna let someone younger than you boss you around like that?!" she angrily continued a conversation they were probably having in the bedroom while they got dressed.  
"well, he's my best friend. if he doesn't want you here then neither do i." Hyunjin stated, casually flinging an arm round Jisung's shoulders. "ew! get off me man, i don't want your sweaty sex arms on me!" he said, pushing the older male off.   
"i can't believe you! fuck you Hyunjin!" the woman screamed, causing more of a commotion than necessary and almost certainly alerting the neighbours.  
"you did. it was good, thank you, by the way. i would tell you that i'll never forget it, but i will forget it."  
"ugh!" the girl shouted, giving the black haired boy the finger while struggling to put on her stilettos.  
"you know what darling, why don't we just..." Jisung trailed off, chucking the expensive shoes outside the door, "yup there we go. okay. okay." he said, smiling fakely while she continued to shout and curse at the pair of men. "okay, mmhmm, i know, okay! bye sweetheart, don't come back!" the younger said sarcastically, slamming the door in her face. he turned to Hyunjin, fake smile instantly disappearing as he stared coldly at the elder, walking over to the kitchen to prepare himself some Cheerios. he sat down at the black, marble topped island with his bowl of ice cold milk and cereal, all the while glaring at the shirtless man opposite.   
the pair had a nice apartment, really nice in fact. Hyunjin's parents were not rich rich, but they were wealthy enough to buy him a nice place in Seoul (that he quickly offered to share with Jisung, he didn't want to live alone), expecting him to go to college, graduate with a degree in law and get a proper job, none of which he has done yet. Hyunjin works covering shifts occasionally at 93 diné, but he mainly works the till at a place called S'Mall. literally, a very small mall. he doesn't have to be at work until 10, so he can party until 1 am most nights and still be fine at work. so, that's what he does. him and Felix go out partying to a new club most nights. it's always saturdays, sundays, mondays and tuesdays, but sometimes Hyunjin will just go alone if Felix isn't available. the younger, pink haired male may not seem like the type, but he takes his job quite seriously. he gets good pay, teaching international children Korean, and Korean children English. if he has work the next day, he won't party. so, in the few party days a week he has, he parties. and he parties hard. it's convenient that Seungimin and Felix rent out the apartment above theirs, because it means that Seungmin and Hyunjin can go to work at S'Mall together, Felix and Hyunjin can party together, Jisung and Seungmin can get take out together, and, on the days that he needs it, Jisung can give Felix a ride. if the boys are really lucky, Woojin will come up from Busan for the week and they can all spend time together. the five of them used to hang out all the time, but in october last year Woojin had moved for his work. he was a PA to someone important at a company called Seo Industries, and by the sounds of it he was living the life. high salary, free meals and travel, an apartment bought for him, and all by the company. the 4 boys still talked a lot with Woojin, but not as much as they'd like. life was getting busier for the two sided friendship, and they were drifting. hopefully he'd visit from Busan soon...

Jisung stopped daydreaming when he realised that he was gonna be late for work, and that there was no one to glare at anymore because Hyunjin had gone back to bed. so, he finished his breakfast, had a shower, cleaned his teeth, got dressed, grabbed his keys and left, shouting "bye Hyunjin-hyung, have a nice day!" before closing the door behind him. Traffic wasn't too bad this morning, and he managed to arrive by 7:58, 3 minutes before he was deemed officially late. he walked in, only to find Chan at the counter, talking to Jennie. they seemed to be very flirtatious, Jisung's noona batting her eyelashes as the blonde leaned against the counter on 1 elbow, looking cool in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. it was a weird thought, but Jisung kind of hoped they weren't flirting, yet, he didn't quite know why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed reading this and that woojin didn't make you sad, i kind of shed a tear thinking about how he's gone :(( but anyway, i know it was a while ago but let's still be happy for him and support his decision, it was probably the right thing for him to do. i enjoyed giving you more of a look at Jisung's life :) so the established friendship groups are Chan, Changbin, Minho and Jeongin, and then Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix and Woojin. so, if Chan and Jisung are friends they're like the missing links for the group huh... 👀👀 we'll see...  
> -authornim


	5. ~4~

¡Warning! There is drug dealing and depictions of violence in this chapter. If you are not comfortable then I suggest not reading the Minho focus, and to skip straight to Chan focus, and I will explain what happened at the end.

Minho focus

Minho was stood in the dim alleyway round the back of Maegju Hauseu (A/N I think it means beer house in romanised korean, but I'm not sure 🤔) surrounded by garbage and the pungent smell of stale alcohol and burnt out cigarettes. A men in a bulked out puffer jacket strode purposefully in the boy's direction, then stopped abruptly when he spotted Minho in the shadows.   
"I'm assuming you're my dealer?" Minho offered.  
"Y-yeah." The other stuttered. It was hard to make out his face in such terrible lighting, but it didn't matter. Marijuana dealers were always sketchy as fuck.   
"So..? I've got the cash like you asked, you gonna give me my shit or not?"  
"Oh, um, how much d'ya bring?" Said dealer inquired.  
"Jesus dude do you not remember anything Yeri told you? It's 300 like she asked. You are her correspondent, aren't you?"  
(A/N I'm really sorry idk how expensive weed is 😂 I googled korean weed prices and just went off that, but idk how much weed Minho is buying in this chapter.. so yeah)  
"Of course, of course. Show me the money."  
Minho reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, shoving it into the man's chest.   
"There you go! Now just give it to me, man, I gotta be at work today and I can't get through the day without a hit."  
The guy rifled around in his pockets for a while, and Minho was starting to get impatient.  
"You do have it, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah," he pulled a plastic bag out of his jeans pocked and handed it to the other, "here you go."  
"Nice. Thanks man, good doing business with you."  
"Sure."   
The dealer started walking away, and the buyer opened the bag, seemingly satisfied. He smelt it, but something was definitely off. So, he smelt it again, and came to a realisation. He shoved the bag in his back pocket and ran after the sketchy dude, pissed off.  
"Hey! Hey you, fucker! Get back here you lil' shit!!" Minho shouted as he caught up to the other, not caring about the stares. The person being chased suddenly whipped around, delivering a sharp right hook to his nose, blood spattering on the street and dripping into Minho's mouth.   
"What the fuck dude! Don't you run!!" The injured male spat out his own blood onto the curb and grabbed the fabric of the man in black's coat, spinning him around harshly and bringing their faces into close proximity.   
"I don't want your fucking cocaine deal, okay?" Minho whispered intimidatingly, unexpectedly throwing the man face down onto the concrete, then picking him back up and landing several harsh punches to his stomach. "I want the weed that I ordered, so where is it?" He exclaimed, raising his voice.  
"I-I don't know!! Please, I don't know!! I thought you were my guy, but you're not! Please don't stab me or anything I didn't mean to make you pissed off! I don't even know who you are!"  
"I'm Lee Minho, and no, I'm not you're fucking guy." Minho replied, letting go of the man's collar and letting him drop to the floor, scrabbling away. At this point people has their phones out, children's eyes were being covered and people were gawking, mouths hung open. He shot one woman a sharp glare, and she screamed. A complete overreaction in his opinion. If not the crowd and shouts coming from both men earlier, the scream alerted the patrolling police, and they pulled up next to Minho, rolling down their window. They two officers climbed out of their car.  
"Is there a problem sir?" One of the uniformed men asked.   
"No, no there isn't. It's fine." He said, very aware of the fact that the two men both had tasers, bats, and were slowly closing in.   
"That didn't seem to be the case just a minute ago son," the police man continued as his co-worker came up behind the boy, grabbed his hands and cuffed him. "We're taking you in."  
"No, no you don't understand." Minho resisted as they walked him to the vehicle, pushing his head down and forcing him in, "No! No officers, no!! This is all one big misunderstanding!!" He shouted, straining against the sharp metal of the chains cutting into his wrists.  
"You have the right to remain silent, Mr. Lee."  
"No!! No, fuck you!! Shit!"  
"Nothing to see here, move along now." The second cop informed the ever-growing mass of people gathering to watch the scene. 

~

No focus, 3rd person

Chan was leant up against the wood of the counter at 93 diné. He was having a nice conversation with Jennie, the barista. So far she had told him that she'd worked there since opening day 3 weeks ago, and she's seen a real boom in business since the release of the main menu's fish finger burger. Apparently most places along this stretch served them, but 93's were like no other. Jennie had majored in biology and nutrition, so she helped out with creating lots of the dishes on the menu, making sure they were balanced and relatively healthy, but still tasty. Unfortunately lots of the salads didn't sell, she had said, because these days people are only interested in these kinds of places for the fast food. Chan wasn't particularly interested in anything she was saying, and he never contributed to the conversation, but tried his hardest to concentrate, hoping this would make up for the fact that he'd lost (or more like secretly thrown away...) her number after she has given it to him yesterday afternoon. However, said blonde was beginning to wonder if he should have just texted her and got it over with instead of having to deal with the guilt, and ending up heading over here before opening hours to make it up, only to endure this.  
His suffering was gloriously ended by what he thought was the first customer, but it wasn't. It was Jisung, which was a nice surprise. Said worker looked at them, facial expression portraying poorly-disguised distaste.   
"Hey Jennie, Chan. Customers aren't supposed to be here before hours, I thought?"  
"Oh, come on Han, it's just one customer! And he's really nice, from the way you greeted him you guys are clearly friends." She retorted, in a better mood than normal. Everything about Jisung's morning so far just kept putting him in a worse and worse mood. He could easily cry, but he wouldn't, he hoped.  
"Okay, first of all, my name is not Han it is Jisung, and I would appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name." He snapped, the punctuality of the sentence not having quite the effect he would have liked, his voice being a little shaky.  
"Secondly," he continued, trying not to let the lump he felt in his throat phase him, "I wouldn't say we were friends, would you Chan?" Jisung asked pointedly, looking at said man for an answer in a way he hoped was drawing the tension away from himself slightly.  
"Uhm, I mean, I- I don't know, would you?" The blonde backfired, contrary to Jisung's plan.  
"No, I- don't. Wouldn't! Arrgh!" He shouted, followed by a dramatic sigh, storming off into the staff only closet.  
"He's fine, just a second." Jennie tried to reassure a slightly shocked Chan as she followed after her coworker.  
"Oh, okay. Sure."  
Jisung opened the door swiftly, just as Jennie was about to go check on him, almost hitting her with it in the process.   
"Ooh!" She squealed, jumping out of the way of the taller male.  
"Sorry. Chan, I apologise for my outburst. I have not had a very good morning, hence why I'm wearing this fucking depressing uniform!" The brown haired man informed, angrily placing his previously unworn hat on his head.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Chan asked.  
"Fine, thank you. I'd rather not discuss it."  
"Okay." The blonde repeated, not quite sure what to do in this foreign situation.  
"Well basically-" Jisung started talking about his shit morning without warning, telling the pair oposite him everything that happened that made him feel like crap, even the smallest things. How he got 3 hours sleep because he was worrying about Hyunjin and only got to sleep when he knew he was definitely home, how said roommate's hookup had shouted at him, how he was thinking about how much he dislikes his stupid job, "-no offence Jennie," "None taken." And how he misses Woojin, and finishing with something he actually wasn't aware of until voicing it out loud.  
"And I think I might be gay!" He blurted. "Oh shit, I think I might be gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do we think? Was it good? Please tell me what you thought in my dm's or in the comments, I really want to improve :) I hope you enjoyed it because i was so excited throughout the whole time I was writing this, it did take me all of last night and this morning to find the inspiration and the angle I wanted to take though, so sorry about that. But yeah, next chapter coming soon!  
> -authornim
> 
> And yay I actually capitalised this time lol
> 
> For anyone who didn't read the Minho focus :  
> Basically Minho went to go and buy some drugs, but buys off the wrong dealer and ends up starting and fight in the street. A crowd gathers and the dealer runs away, but nearby patrolling cops are informed and they arrest Minho. You needed to know because the arrest is important


	6. ~5~

¡Warning! Steamy make out sesh ahead ;))

No focus - 3rd person

"Oh shit, I think I might be gay." Realisation settled at the pit of Jisung's stomach, and suddenly everything made sense. Why he wasn't actually mad at the girls Hyunjin brought home, he was jealous of them. And why he didn't just think that Chan was good looking, he thought that he wanted Chan to take his shirt off, walk towards him slowly and then-

'No, no no! Enough." Jisung thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chan offered.

"Yeah, as your noona-" Jennie started,

"And me, your hyung!" The blonde interjected, raising his had slightly.

"Uh, yeah.. " The girl continued, "and with Chan I guess, we promise to support you and look after you no matter what. Here, I'll go get you a cookie and an espresso shot, and you guys can have your dude heart to heart while I'm gone. Okay?"

So that's what they did. Well, kinda. They sat down in Chan's booth by the door, Jisung up against the wall in the corner and the other in the 'isle' seat.

"Thanks, Chan. You don't even know me properly and you're so nice to me. Why?"

"Because I'd like to get to know you."

"Oh-" Jisung's breath hitched, "yeah. Cool. Me too. I-I mean I'd like to get to know you, I already know myself, haha, but you don't, and I mean, you can. If you want...? But you said you did and- " Jisung didn't know why he was reacting like this, Chan just wanted to get to know him, he wasn't being asked on a date or anything.

Chan placed a finger on Jisung's lips, something he, himself, wasn't expecting to do, it just sort of happened. So, he had to figure out a way to roll with it.

"Shhh. You talk too much." The elder giggled, low and soft. What happened next was.. unplanned to say the least. He didn't know what came over him, he just found the way that the brown haired male got so flustered around him to be so endearing. "But, I mean, I can shut you up for a sec?"

"What...?" Jisung flushed red, anticipating what was about to happen. Before he knew it, he found Chan slowly leaning in. With all that was happening, all the emotions coursing through him in that moment, the younger pulled him in by the neck of his shirt with one hand, making their lips collide, and draping his other hand around the blonde's nape.

Chan knew it was coming, yet wasn't prepared. He told himself he wasn't gay, yet this felt right. Jisung was a practical stranger, and it should have felt wrong, yet it didn't. Somehow, it didn't. Chan ignored everything going through his head and concentrated on helping the boy before him come to terms with new feelings and experiences. That's all, helping out a friend. Ish. He knew that wasn't how he really felt, as it was just as new for said blonde, but he didn't care. The kiss was soft and slow, yet firm. Jisung tasted of strawberry lip balm, and Chan tasted of minty toothpaste. He snaked his arms around the brown haired male's waist, getting comfortable, gently pushing him further up against the wall of the booth for stability as the kiss got more intense. They both started to slowly open their mouths, but unfortunately their make out abruptly came to an end when Chan's phone rang out, the loud marimbas scaring the pair for a second, causing them to swiftly pull apart, both blushing and looking away.

An unknown number was displayed on Chan's screen, and he answered hesitantly. All the while Jisung sat trapped in the corner, not quite sure of what to do.

"Erm.. hello? Who is this?"

The receiver was crystal clear, words spoken carefully and with authority. It was almost intimidating, this over-the-phone presence that the caller maintained.

"Yes, hello. This is Seoul Police Department, (A/N: that's what we're calling it okay, I don't know 😂) is this Mr. Christopher Bang? We have a certain Lee Minho in holding here, he's requesting to speak with you."

"Oh! Um.. right, that's me. Is he okay? Do I need to come in?" Chan asked, stress evident in his tone.

"Not to worry Mr. Bang, all is well. Please make your way over as soon as possible. I am handing you over to Mr. Lee now."

He heard a muffled "Ten minutes, okay?" From the officer, though didn't catch Minho's reply. Chan didn't dare curse at a cop, however when the phone was handed over the real bombshells were dropped from his mouth.

"Hyun-"

"How the fuck did you fucking end up in a cell you absolute fuckwit!? What shit did you do this time?!"

"I'm not allowed to explain right now Hyung, I'm so sorry, could you please just head over here ASAP? I need you to bail me out. Please?" The younger pleaded over the line.

"I fucking shouldn't save your ass and you know it, but I will. You're lucky I'm a nice guy."

"Do you have a lot of money?"

"Yeah."

(A/N: someone please tell me they get the slightly morphed reference 🥺✌️)

"Thank goodness. You gon' need it. I'll pay you back I promise. I have to go, but thanks hyung. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Good, it's fine, I'm coming. Don't speak to anybody, okay? Don't get in any more trouble. Bye."

And he hung up.Chan sighed, resting his head on the table with a small thud.

"Everything okay?" Jisung meekly questioned from his corner of the booth.

"Oh, ha, yeah fine thanks." He lifted his head, "It's just... *sigh* my friend. But don't worry. Look, about... that...kiss. I really do wanna get to know you better, now just wasn't great timing." They chuckled.

"Yeah, I understand. Do you need to go?"

"Mmhmm," Chan nodded, "but I'd love to start up where we left off, maybe sometime?"

"Sure..." The younger mumbled, blushing and not noticing as Chan discreetly pretended to check the time on his non-existent wrist watch.

"Or, y'know, I've got time. We could just...?"

Jisung lifted his head, eyes brightening a little, cheeks dusted a dark shade of red. It didn't matter that they weren't dating, or that they'd really just met, they both needed this. Badly.

Chan let his hands return to their previous position, slowly making their way down to the younger's thighs, Jisung placing both hands on the elder's chest as they started kissing again, both aware that there probably wasn't much time, making them all the more needy. The make out was more rough and sloppy this time, both once again letting their mouths fall open, tongues battling for dominance. Jisung liked to think that he let Chan win that time, but it was really just that he didn't have the willpower nor time to be doing this shit right now and he felt slightly submissive. Chan's tongue roamed Jisung's mouth, causing the younger to let out a small involuntary sigh. He suddenly felt embarrassed by the whole thing, remembering that it had been a good 5 minutes of them just like this and that Chan probably should get going to go see his friend.

"C-Chris," Jisung tried to be assertive, though the name came out as far more of a breathy moan than he was intending, "Chris, we -should probably -stop." He managed through the kiss.

"Mmh." Chan hummed 'yes', the noise turning Jisung on a little more than it should have done.

"This is -great, but- you should pro- bably go."

"Yeah," the blonde said, pulling away slowly, releasing the younger. Said boy licked his lips and bid goodbye to his... well acquainted acquaintance. The brown haired male sat there for a bit after Chan had left, thinking about all that had happened in the short space of 15 minutes.

Jennie finally burst through the door with that cookie and much needed espresso shot, gasping.

"Oh my got, Han! Uh- Jisung!" She corrected herself. "You just ate face dude! And he's new a new customer here, let's just hope for your sake he comes back.."

"Yeah..." our of the corner of his eye the waiter noticed something shiny and rectangular under the table. "Uhm... well he has to now. He left his laptop here."

"Aah." Jennie sighed. "Probably on purpose to be honest, it sure looked like he wanted to see you again, but I don't know..."

"Oh, shut up noona!"

"Excuse me! While you were having a hot, gay, make out I was stuck behind the door waiting for you to be done! An-" she cut herself off. She winced, hissing, "Oooh! By the looks of a certain issue I don't think you are quite done here yet."

"What?" Jisung looked at his lap, only now seeing the rather large tent in his pants. "Uhhh..." he covered himself shyly and started walking towards the men's bathroom.

"Nuh-uh!" Jennie called, "I don't wanna hear you! Go to your car, and... yeah. Deal with it."

He turned swiftly on his heel and left the café, heading out to the parking lot just as the first few cars were pulling up.

Jennie stuck her head out the window at the back of the kitchens, the window that opened directly out to staff parking.

"You're lucky there were no more customers!" She shouted and laughed cheekily.

"SHHH! SHUT UP!"

"Oi! Don't drop honorifics with me mister!"

She ducked her head back inside just in time for Jisung to slam his car door and give the finger to nobody.

Okay so that's that! Sorry I didn't update in what felt like ages, no one cares but yeah. That was pretty long not gonna lie, over 1.7k words, and I was going to make it longer but I thought I'd save the rest for next chapter. Did you enjoy this chapter? Feel free to vote, comment and follow me for more! It's 1:45 am here and so I'm gonna sleep, but I hope wherever you are in the world you enjoy your afternoon/day/night :))

P.S. and as pathetic as it sounds, thank y'all for 50 reads ❤️

-authornim


	7. ~6~

¡Warning! Some sexual depictions I guess :/ they're during the Jisung focus

Minho focus

He didn't know how long he was in that holding cell for, but it felt like forever before Chan appeared with a guard. He gave the elder a meek smile, and it was returned with a deeply unimpressed look and pitiful sigh.  
The two men were led by the officer to a desk in the bullpen (A/N. Don't know what a bullpen is? Watch Brooklyn 99 😔👌) where Chan lent against slightly, the officer seated in front of his computer and a file on one side of the desk, Minho hand-cuffed and in the chair opposite.   
"Name?" The cop asked the scrawny boy opposite. He may have looked weak and skinny, but despite not working out managed to maintain a lean and surprisingly strong figure.  
"Lee Minho."  
"Address?"  
"43 Kim-Yang apartments, Tuan Avenue, Seoul." (Yes I'm using last names, okay??? I can't think of a proper address. And yes we're going back a year, Minho is now 20 idk i was just feeling it. Also sorry for all these A/Ns, I'll stop now teehee)  
"Age?"  
"20 years old, born October 25th 1998."   
The officer turned to Chan.  
"Name?"  
"Christopher Bang."  
"Age?"  
"21, born October 3rd 1997."  
"Okay, now could you please state your relationship with Mr. Lee?"  
"We're close friends."  
"Address?"  
"43 Kim-Yang apartments, Tuan Avenue, Seoul."  
"So you live together?"  
"Yessir."  
"For how long now?"  
"3 years sir."  
"And are you aware of why the two of you are here?"  
"No, sir."  
"Okay, now are you aware of your friend's involvement in drug dealing and consumption?"  
"I am."  
"Well, today he was found violently assaulting a man in public, in front of many women and children. There were no interventions on the public behalf, and so officers patrolling the area were made aware of the situation and went to sort it out. When found, Mr. Lee was cursing at, shouting at, and threatening members of the general public. He is being charged with 6 years in jail for assault, possession of the type A drug cocaine, and resisting arrest."  
"What!?" Chan blurted.  
"With all due respect officer, you've got to be fucking kidding me! I-I can't serve that time! Please, let me explain the situation and we can sort this out."  
"You can try sir, but although no one saw nor addressed the victim's injuries, one witness has reported that you 'kicked him to the curb.' Ring any bells?"  
"Minho, you fucking curb stomped him!?"  
"No! No, I didn't. Officer, that is a false accusation. If you can take some witness's word then you can take mine over it."  
"I'm afraid we actually can't, Mr. Lee. Other witnesses reported overhearings of your conversation with this man, and after gathering information we filed a statement. Here's the report."  
The officer slid a piece of paper across the desk towards Chan, recalling the events of that day. Chan gave Minho a 'disappointed but not surprised' face when he read the report.  
"Could you excuse us for a moment please officer?"  
"Don't leave the premises."  
"We won't sir, we'll be here the whole time. Thank you."

Chan dragged Minho to the side.  
"What were you fucking thinking!? This fine could be... I don't know! A lot. Over 50,000 Won, Min. How do you think we're gonna pay for that?"  
The blonde immediately felt bad for raising his voice at the younger. Minho was distraught, looking like he was on the verge of tears.  
"I don't know hyung. I'm so sorry." He replied, hanging his head. The elder pulled his roommate into an embrace, and felt the brown haired boy nestle into his shoulder. Minho let out dry sobs, more like cries, apologising over and over.  
"Shhh," Chan soothed, placing his hands on his roommates shoulders and leaning back so they were at arms length, "look, hey hey hey! Look at me. I can't materialise this money out of nowhere, but I'm gonna try, okay? I'm gonna get you out of this."  
Minho nodded, lips pursed in shame.   
"Thank you. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without you," he laughed softly, "probably dead to be honest."  
"Mmh... why do you do it? Why? What drives you to do the shit that you do?"  
"I don't know. Honestly. I just feel so frustrated sometimes. People always fucking screw me over. It just riles me up, like, 'what do they think gives them the right to treat me the way they do?' I didn't get my way, and I was just feeling shit I guess, I'm sorry. I properly snapped, I don't know why. I'm truly sorry."  
"It's fine, just... don't do it again okay? You need to learn to control your emotions, and I'll help you, but if you want to do this, something needs to change. I'm serious. But... don't be sorry. I understand."  
"I'm sorry for you and I more than anything else, that dick got what he deserved. And I know someone ratted me out, the lil fucking snitch."  
"Really?? You just had to ruin it didn't you? You we're doing well, and then you come out with something like that? Tsk, seriously." Chan scolded.  
He glanced at the officer, who shot them a glare.   
"Okay, that guy's staring us down, we should go back." They laughed.

The pair managed to talk to a few people at the station, make a few calls, go to a few different places, and finally Minho came away with a 56,000 won fine, 2 months of house arrest and 18 months community service. To the young man it still sucked, however it was far better than prison.

~

Jisung Focus

"So..." Jisung sat in his car, contemplating what to do about his 'issue'. He could leave it be and wait for it to disappear, but that could take a while and he wouldn't get paid for the time he didn't work. He could deal with it quickly, but that would mean the possibility of someone seeing, or even worse, hearing. He decided on the second option; he needed all the money he could get, and this is the staff car park, no one would see him right? Customers weren't allowed back here after all, and other than Jennie he was the only worker on this shift. Just to be safe, he turned his radio up to full volume, hoping that if he was a bit too loud, the music would be louder.  
He cringed as he pulled his semi-hard dick out his pants. It wasn't like he hadn't masturbated before, for some reason this time it just felt wrong. First of all, he was in his car, meaning that he couldn't get as comfortable as he would usually like. Second, not only was he physically uncomfortable, but just generally. Everything about the situation made him self-conscious and paranoid, but he just needed to get it over and done with.  
A song came on, it wasn't quite 'fitting' for the given circumstances, but he started to timidly pump himself to the beat none the less. He slowly started feeling better, hardening in his own hand, now closing his eyes and biting his lip to hold back any unwanted noises. What he failed to notice was the car pulling up and parking in parallel to him.  
He eventually let out a tiny "mmh" which made him immediately become self conscious again as he snapped his eyes open. He kept going, blocking out any other thoughts, and soon felt that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He was close, and closed his eyes again, only to hear a small tap on the window to his left.   
"A-ahh!" He cried out, what was a shocked gasp merging into a moan as he released all over his hand. He didn't care to look who the person at his window was, he was too embarrassed. So, he just squeezed his eyes tightly shut and leant his head against the headrest of his seat. "Ugh, fuck!" Keeping his eyes shut he cursed loudly and hung his head, grimacing at the sticky warmth on his wet hand. He sat there for a second, hand still wrapped around his soft dick, letting the bass of the song playing vibrate through is body as he processed what had just happened, what was about to happen, and how he should deal with it. There was only one thing to do, and it had to happen sooner or later. Jisung opened his eyes a little, hoping the person at his window had addressed his current state and moved on. The face he was met with made his eyes widen, mouth hang open, and his face turn a deep crimson colour. He wound down the window, not turning the music down at an attempt to avoid awkward conversations.   
"Hey." The other greeted, well, shouted.

Okiiii~ what are we thinking? Who is the person that caught him?? We'll find out 👀👀 hope you enjoyed this chapter and are having a nice day or night or whatever lol ❤️  
also stan the LGBTQ+ community, as right now there is a bit of a 'scandal' going on to do with the NHS and appropriation of the symbolism surrounding the rainbow flag. Luckily all of the community as far as I'm aware are remaining very respectful while still managing to get their point across; they're staying strong during these difficult times along with many other amazing people and i feel there needs to be some acknowledgement of it. To be honest not only now, but always. The LGBTQ+ community fights for rights every day, and I applaud them for their strength 👏👏🏳️🌈 i also just wanted to say that there are so many people who are having it worse off than anyone I know, and so I don't know about you, but if you can please donate to your local charities and food banks for people who are worse off. Don't forget to clap for the amazing men, women and others working in hospitals all around the world!!

Anyways, bye bye! And thank you for 75 reads, haha it's hardly anything but it's made me happy 🥰  
-authornim


	8. ~7~

Chan focus

After all of the negotiations and travelling that had been done in the 3 hours spent trying to bail Minho out of jail-time with as little punishment as possible, the pair had finally found a way around the tricky situation, ending up with the younger of the two still being punished for his 'crimes against the law and his country' and "-to be honest, rightly so." Chan had concluded after ranting to his flatmate about the consequences of your actions, and how the way you choose to deal with them can have a dramatic effect on how you live your life. Chris and Minho were ready to head back and have a chilled work-from-home day. They were nearing Tuan Avenue when suddenly the blonde realised something, and slammed the breaks, making a quick U-turn in a small cul-de-sac.  
"What the fuck was that!? We were almost home, hyung." Minho complained.  
"I just remembered 'oh shit I left my computer at 93.'"   
"What's '93'?"   
"It's a cafe cross diner thing, it's nice in there. Not too loud, tasty food, good service-" Chan paused for a second, thinking back to Jisung and Jennie, "-and the staff are nice enough."  
"Oh, okay. Why didn't you mention it before if it's so great, then?"  
"I don't know, I just didn't. Slipped my mind. I've only gone there a couple times to work anyway."  
"Mkay."

They pulled up outside the diner and the carpark was full, so Chan put his hazards on and parked his car on the curb.  
"I'll be one second okay?"  
"Okay." Minho replied, unbothered.  
Chan jogged inside, not wanting to leave his car running out there for too long on a double yellow.  
"Hi again!" Jennie greeted brightly, "you back for your laptop?"  
"Uhh.. yeah. Thanks."  
"Here you go." She retrieved it from behind the counter and handed it to him.  
"Look, the car park is rammed, is there somewhere I could put my car where I'm not gonna get ticketed?"  
"Yeah, sure. If you drive round the side of the building then on your right it will look like there's steam coming out of the wall? That's a window that's opposite the staff car park, you can put it there."  
"Okay, thank you so much."  
"No problem." She laughed.

With a little help from Minho in the passenger seat, Chan quickly found his way to the staff parking lot. He pulled up in between two cars; one a crisp, white Audi A3, the other a slightly beaten up, old, crimson Jensen Interceptor.  
"Okay, lets go in then hyung, whatcha waiting for?"  
Chan was thinking about seeing Jisung again for the 3rd time in the two days they've know each other, and while their relationship so far was underdeveloped and going too fast, the blonde boy liked how unexpected it was, and how anything could happen. He snapped out of his trance when Minho's door slammed loudly.   
"Careful, this car's new."  
"I know."  
"So why try to break it already?!"  
"To show people that I was your first best friend in the car. I got the first ride."  
"Okay, 1. No you didn't, Jeongin did because I took him to school that day, remember? And 2. That literally makes no sense, what is the point in that?"  
"Jesus Chan, there was no reason I just slammed your door because why not? Okay? Accept it and move on."  
"Ugh. Fat dick."  
"You know it." Minho winked as they walked through the door, bell chiming above their heads. From that wink Chan felt his face heat up a little and flush pink.  
"Ew. Don't say shit like that. Y'know what, just don't say anything. Let me do the talking, you've got yourself into enough trouble today already."   
"Aww, you've gone red. Was Channie-hyung flustered by my unbelievable sexiness?"  
"No, I got embarrassed thinking about the fact that I am associated with you, and felt slightly nauseous from your presence."  
"Oh, alright then Mister. I believe you now." The brown haired boy said sarcastically.  
"Whatever. Go sit down in that booth by the door, take my laptop with you, and don't order anything. Just sit there for a minute while I sort something out."  
Minho went and sat down while Chan walked up to the counter and asked to see Jisung. Meanwhile, a certain squirrel like boy was already waiting the table where Minho was sat.  
"Hey, hyung, what do yo- Jeongin?!"

Hola~~ (I'm not Spanish lol why do I try) sorry this chapter is so short, I just love leaving it on a cliffhanger hehe ;) to be honest with you I'm already half way through writing chapter 8 tho so be prepared 🙊 anygays, see ya!! 💚  
-authornim

++ go Stan Mamamoo for clear skin and good grades byeeeee

Neither of which I have but just Stan them both none the less okay???? Okay, glad we got that straight \ -o- /


	9. ~8 pt.1~

¡Warning! Okay, so there's nothing too bad in this, just a bit of kissing. But this warning is mainly to tell you that the first half of this chapter is really boring so sorry about that, but it gets better I promise! The second half might be a little confusing as characters go by different names, however it does say who they actually are. If you're confused please just leave any questions in the comment section and I'll answer them in there. Enjoy!

Jeongin focus

It was 2am one Wednesday morning, and 18 year old college student Yang Jeongin had no classes until 3pm. So, what better way to spend that time than to go to the club? Jeongin hadn't slept yet, and he didn't want to. He had been up studying all night and his phone in his back pocket had about 20 tabs on it, all to help him with studying for a degree in law at SCOLE. This degree was one that his parents most desperately wanted for him, therefore sent him to the most prestigious law college in Seoul, the Seoul College Of Law Enforcement (A/N it's a shit name I know don't @ me). All the boy really wanted to do was art. He was a talented kid, however his family believed that "one could never make a stable living off a career like that." "Be a man, get a job, get a wife, have a son so that then he can be a man, get a job and a wife and continue the Yang bloodline with pride." They said.  
Pride. A funny word, given the context. Jeongin was a closeted bisexual, and often acted quite openly gay, but still hadn't cleared anything up. His friends had a hunch, everyone did really, other than his family. He kept everything a secret from his parents, fearing that "he'd let them and his country down". The fact that he'd let them down didn't bother him, it was the consequences that he hated. He'd have his phone confiscated, and would be pretty much under house arrest until his parents decided he'd done enough to redeem himself. Most people would look at it and go, "so his parents are strict sometimes? He's grounded, not under house arrest." But they'd be wrong. This shit was house arrest. He wasn't allowed to go and get groceries or walk the dog, for fear that he'd go and visit his friends. Windows were locked at all times to avoid escaping, and during the night he was locked in his room. On the off-chance that he might manage to break out, all money and phones were in a hidden safe, so no calling friends, relatives or taxis. He was watched at all times by an adult, and all his art supplies were locked in the shed no matter what time of year. This was because unfortunately, him and his friends Seo Changbin and Lee Minho had got baked one night, come back and written "Fuck u Mr and Mrs Yang" in capitals on the white floor and ceiling of the living room in red spray paint. Minho and Changbin were never to be hung out with again, but Jeongin did none the less.   
He left his dorm, a dorm that always reeked, however faintly, of beer and marijuana. His books we're strewn out all across his desk and floor, and the 14 inch TV was always playing some shitty 80's movie. Plus sides of living on campus during the semesters was that there was no one to tell him what to do, he could be as messy and as loud he wanted, and he couldn't be punished by any fucking adults. Downsides being that during the holidays when there was no school, no studying that needed to be done, the only time he could properly relax and see his friends, was spent at his parents house where he was made to study and was kept away from his friends for the most part. Even just last night, his parents had found the post on his Instagram sorry saying "boys night tonight" and forbid him from going, even though he was staying at the dorms, they still were in control. He had told them he would go anyway, but they had his phone location at all times, and so he would be punished badly when he got home. The boy was practically broke, his only stable income, other than some cash he got from street-dance performances, being from working behind the counter at art museums selling passes for the different exhibitions. He would often wander around the museum after hours, thinking about how good that one piece he did would look on that wall there, or the contemporary shoot he did put up over by that painting. He knew everything about every art piece that came in and out of The National Seoul Museum of Arts.   
His college was smack dab in the middle of the bustling city, surrounded by tourists and food courts. He loved all the people, just being utterly surrounded by strangers who he'd never have to see again. He could truly be himself, knowing that the likely hood of anyone knowing who he was was next to none.   
He grabbed his keys and snuck of campus, strolling around the streets until he came across what he was looking for, The Clubhouse. It was a converted two story apartment complex, turned into one of the biggest, most popular clubbing locations in Seoul. He didn't care that is parents could see where he was, he was going to face the consequences of something or other when he got home, and he was in real need of a distraction right now. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, with black ripped jeans and a jean jacket. It was chill and cool and comfortable, an outfit that he wore far too often. He walked in and sat down, finding the soft lighting and lingering smell of various substances to be calming. Downstairs was always less Jeongin's kinda place, it was where everything was more chill. They mainly played songs with lots of bass, the vibrations being sent through the floor and all through Jeongin's body. He pulled a joint from the few he had in a metal tin in his jacket pocket, and lit it with his old lighter. It was running out of gas, and he needed a new one, but it worked just fine for now. He finished smoking after about 10 minutes and got a few shots of green, downing them one after another until his mouth was that much more numb, heading upstairs to the men's bathroom. It was gross, the amount of vomit and piss on the floor, but this was a club after all. Once he was done in the toilet he went straight to the dance floor, dancing until he could barely stand. Alcohol wasn't really a problem, he could take it, so over the course of the almost 3 hours spent dancing he drunk about 3 beers and 5 shots. He went and sat downstairs again, wanting to have another joint and then get going, it was almost 5 am already.   
(A/N Okay so sorry that whole section was really boring, it was all in the build up I promise it's getting good now)  
He was halfway through his second roll up when he heard a voice. It was louder than any of the other voices in the room, and it caught Jeongin's attention. He looked around the corner of his small booth-like lounge to see a large man talking angrily at two smaller boys, who looked around his age. The dark haired, taller of the two boys, looked just as annoyed as the older man, fits and jaw clenched. The shorter, fiery haired boy looked simply unimpressed as he rolled his eyes and tried to reason with the man. Jeongin could just about make out some of the words, but then the big man, who Jeongin had named Geonwu, raised his voice enough for the boy with braces to clearly hear  
"Well then why were you staring at my girl?!"  
As Geonwu raised his fist slightly, Jeongin knew he had to intervene before these guys' brains we're splattered all over the curb outside. He didn't have any better plans than the first thing that came to mind, so he went with it.  
"Babe! Were you seriously flirting with that girl while I was in the bathroom? And you just let him do that Taehyun? I can't believe you guys!"  
The three males turned to the younger in shock.  
"I'm sorry sir, I need to have a word with my boyfriends."  
Jeongin grabbed them both by the sleeves and dragged them to the side. The darker haired boy looked mildly disgusted, and the other was in a state of pure confusion.   
"What the fuck was that, kid?" The taller asked, looking down angrily at Jeongin.  
"That was me saving your asses, that's what."  
"What do you mean? We could have taken that bitch any day, okay, we dance."  
"Wow! Give Mr Billie Big Balls over here a prize!" The boy exclaimed sarcastically, "I dance too, get over yourself. You're not special."  
"Yeah, well... neither are you!" He retorted, and Jeongin scoffed.  
"You immature fucks, stop bickering, just tell us how you expect to get us outta here in one piece." The other boy chimed in.  
"You really have zero faith in me don't you, Felix?" The dark haired guy argued.  
"No, Hyunjin, I have zero faith that when you die I'll be able to defend myself."  
"Holy shit, do you wanna hear the plan or not?!" Jeongin said.  
"Yes, just go."  
"Well, seeing as I've already called the ginger one-"  
"This isn't ginger it's orange!"  
"Whatever, don't interrupt me. Since I've already called you Taehyun, that's who you are now. And you, fucking Eiffel Tower over there, you're gonna be named Beomgyu. You guys are gonna call me Kai and we're gonna go out there and pretend to be together." (All my txt taegyukai shippers say 'I')  
"How will that help in any way?" So-called Beomgyu asked.  
"If he think's you're taken and gay then he'll be less likely to suspect you were checking her out, which by the way, you were really obviously staring at her tits so be more subtle next time."  
"Jeez, okay," Beomgyu said.  
"No matter what happens, even if we see each other again after this, we are never to speak of the shit that happens right now. Go with the flow, don't be weird. Okay?"  
"Okay, but we're taking too long and he's staring at us funny, so let's go." Taehyun said, taking the opportunity to slap Beomgyu's ass as they walked towards Geonwu.  
"Dude, seriously!?" The dark haired male complained.  
"Gotta make it realistic" the other shrugged with a wink.  
"You done?" Geonwu asked.  
"Yeah." The three of them said.  
"You weren't sitting with them before, you must have been a heck of a long time in that restroom." Geonwu said to Jeongin.  
"Er... yeah."  
"What were you doing?"  
"None of your business, perv."  
"Nah, I just wanna make sure this isn't some hoax. Are you really together?"  
"Of course." Beomgyu contributed.  
"You ever fucked then?"  
Jeongin and Beomgyu maintained straight faces, and Taehyun flushed red. The two shorter males both answered 'yes', the dark haired male giving them a weird look after answering 'no' himself.  
"Uhhm, well... we did," Taehyun gestured to Jeongin and himself, "while Beomgyu was at work one time."  
"Oh, yeah." Jeongin backed him up, trying not to seem embarrassed. At this point Geonwu was getting more suspicious.  
"Okay, well if you're together, make out."  
"No!" Beomgyu answered quickly.  
"Why not? Huh?" Geonwu asked.  
"...I don't like PDA." He answered reluctantly.  
"Well if you don't want your boyfriends' week asses whooped I suggest you get over it, and kiss them."  
Reluctantly the tallest turned to his orange haired friend and pecked his lips quickly.  
"Pfft, any pussy could do that, you're fucking with me aren't you?"  
"No we're not, and I'll prove it." Taehyun said confidently; he didn't plan on dying tonight, so he grabbed his best friend by hair and pulled him close, emitting a small gasp from the elder. He whispered "go with it Hyunjin, pretend I'm some hot girl if you have to." Before pulling him into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. At first the taller clasped the other's wrists, ready to pull him off, but decided against it, determined to prove to the bigger man that he was no pussy. He let his hands trail softly down the smaller's arms, all the way to his shoulders and down his waist, gliding over the soft fabric of the younger's white shirt where they settled on his hips and drew small circles, the action causing a small moan to escape Taehyun's lips. He immediately got embarrassed and went to pull away, only to be harshly pulled back in. The elder bit his friend's lip and murmured "I'm proving I'm not a pussy." So, the shorter boy let one hand stay tangled in the other's hair, while the other moved slowly down to his ass, and gave a small squeeze. All the while, Jeongin was standing there, biting his lip, ever so slightly aroused at the sight. He saw the ass-squeezing going on and decided to end it there, coming in between the two, commenting, "okay babes, that's enough, try to keep it in your pants till we're home?" After being forcefully wrenched apart from his friend, Beomgyu felt a sudden spark of confidence.  
"Aww, you jealous Kai? Baby? You want a kiss from daddy too?" Jeongin's eyes widened at the pet names, and Taehyun's mouth fell open in shock.  
Next thing he knew, the youngest was being pulled into a rough kiss by this stranger before him, emitting a small squeak at the sudden contact. He was sure he heard the muttering of "don't forget that this was your idea" against his lips as the boy grabbed Jeongin's ass and pulled is hips forward to meet his own. The younger male didn't quite know where to put his hands, so he just rested them on Beomgyu's biceps. They were firm and strong through the material of the elder's red button down, where half of the buttons were already undone to the bottom of his sternum. When they finally pulled away they were both panting, the elder smirking.  
"Okay. Point proven. You should leave now." Geonwu said, a lump in his throat.  
"Ha!" The tallest laughed, "pussy my ass! We will leave, we're gonna go home, and I'm gonna fuck their asses better than you've fucked anyone in your life!" He said, putting his middle fingers up at the larger male. "So suck on that, bitch!"  
And with that, the two smaller boys dragged the dark haired male into the street where they all piled into a taxi.  
"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.  
"Well it's 6am, Jisung should be working his shift by the time we get all the way out of town, so.. we'll go to the 93 diné on 2nd street please." The orange haired boy requested,  
"That's a long way kid, you sure?"  
"You've got money right Hyunjin?" He addressed his friend.  
"Jesus Christ, Felix, yes. I always pay though, you owe me."  
"Thanks bro," he turned to the driver, "yeah we're sure."

OMG this has been my favourite chapter to write so far, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :) part two is coming soon but that was hella long so I didn't want to put it all in one chapter. Don't forget to vote, share, comment and follow for more 💚 also stan TXT  
-authornim


	10. ~8 pt.2~

¡Warning! Use of the f-slur in this chapter :( and towards the end someone finds Jisung 👀👀

No focus, 3rd person

"Holy shit," Felix exclaimed after about half an hour of silent contemplating in the back of the taxi, he had finally come to terms with what had just happened. "What did we just do?"  
Hyunjin to the left of Felix remained uncharacteristically silent and looked at his hands in his lap. Jeongin who was on Hyunjin's left replied, saying, "I don't know but let's not talk about it right now. I'm tired and hungry, and the driver doesn't need to know."  
"No, we're gonna talk about it now, okay. That isn't just something that happens. I mean..." Felix suddenly started to become angry with the other two, he knew he had a reason, it just wasn't very apparent.   
"Like what the fuck was that Hyunjin!? What... what did you think you were doing!? What were you trying to do!?" He continued.  
Hyunjin was still silent, fiddling with his own fingers.  
"Huh!? Hyunjin-hyung!? What did you think you were-" The orange haired male tried to ask again before being abruptly cut off.  
"I DON'T KNOW." Hyunjin shouted, followed by a defeated sigh, "Okay, I don't know. I- I'm just as confused as you are."  
Felix blinked at him and dropped the subject. For the rest of the hour long drive out of town the car was quiet, but for the rhythmic tapping of the driver's fingers against the steering wheel and his occasional tuneless whistling.   
They arrived outside 93 Diné at exactly 7:08 am, 1 whole hour before Jisung's shift was supposed to start.   
"Argh fuck, we're here like an hour early!" Felix said, noticing the time on the clock on the driving console.  
"Well, is there anywhere I can take you to kill the time? If you just give me a call once you're ready to go I can bring you back here? This is my card, it's got my number and company on it." The driver offered, handing over a small square of white, laminated card.  
"Uh.. yeah thanks. Could you just drop us off at a 24 hour McDonald's or something please? Anywhere you can find that's open." He replied, taking the card.  
"Sure thing."  
They started driving again, and it was another 15 minutes before they found a McDonalds.  
They all piled out of the car, thanking the driver and telling him that they'd give him a call when they wanted to go.  
As soon as they walked into the fast food place Jeongin sat at a table and pulled out his phone.   
"Who you calling?" Hyunjin asked, sitting down opposite, Felix taking a seat next to his friend.  
"Just someone."  
"Why?"  
"To come pick me up."  
"What!? No no no no no." The freckled boy stated, pinching Jeongin's phone out of his hand and putting it in his back pocket.  
"What the fuck man! I need that, give it back!"  
"No! Not until we've talked about what happened at the club and figured this shit out. First thing I'd like to say is: I'm Felix, this is Hyunjin, we're best friends. Who are you, and why did you do... that?"  
"I'm Jeongin, and why did you go along with it? You weren't opposed to slapping his ass and having his tongue shoved down your throat a second ago and now all of a sudden you're a raging homophobic?"  
"Hey, answer my question! But F Y I, I never said I was homophobic and I never went along with it."  
Hyunjin mumbled something inaudible.  
"What did you say hyung?"  
"I said yes, you did go along with it. You actually infiltrated this whole thing and all of a sudden you're mad at me for trying to do what you wanted." The tallest remained completely calm while explaining, looking somewhat hurt and confused as opposed to the cocky and confident side he was showing an hour ago.   
"Well if not getting the shit beaten out of us isn't what you wanted then I'm sorry, but you didn't exactly stop me!"  
"No, I didn't."  
"In fact you were just as much a part of this whole thing. You didn't have to kiss Jeongin or call yourself 'daddy' for fucks sake but of course you were "trying to prove a point.""  
"Were you trying to prove a point Hyunjin? Really? 'Cause I mean Felix makes a good point. You could have stopped." Jeongin chimed in, not maliciously, but in a relaxed and friendly way. It was almost a comforting tone.  
"I- yeah. I was trying to prove a point. I'm not a pussy." Hyunjin's voice betrayed him: shaky and unsure revealing his mixed thoughts on the situation.  
"Look, I'm sorry I got so angry Hyunjin, I'm just confused okay? I know you're lying. C'mon man, just tell the truth, it's not a big deal." Felix apologised, trying to wring the truth out of his friend.  
"I don't know what you want me to say! What, that I actually enjoyed it because I secretly don't think I'm straight at all and that I sleep with so many women to suppress my feelings for Seungmin and that kissing you guys actually gave me a chance to explore my sexuality and not feel like I was a fucking faggot? Because yeah. That's what you wanted me to say." Hyunjin confessed, embarrassed and stressed, not sure how his friend and this... stranger would take it. He put his head in his hands then looked up, letting out a huge, shaky sigh and trying to contain the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. Of course, as soon as he looked at Felix and simply blinked the salty liquid betrayed his facade, and he hung his head, letting out a quiet sob. Jeongin wasn't sure of what Hyunjin's situation was; he didn't know this Seungmin boy and he had no idea of how many women the taller had slept with. He didn't know how to react, only that he felt bad for the elder and wanted to comfort him somehow. Felix, on the other hand, immediately recognised Hyunjin's pain and pulled him into a tight embrace, full of love for his childhood friend and wanting to relieve the other's pent up sadness.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay hyung." The shortest one comforted the crying boy. "You know you can tell me anything. And... I don't know how you feel, but I'm gonna support you no matter what. I promise. We can talk about this when you're ready, it doesn't have to be now."  
They stayed like that for a minute, comfortable in each other's arms.  
"I just..." Hyunjin sniffled quietly into his friend's shoulder, "I shouldn't feel like this. It's wrong. So, so wrong. He's our best friend, not my love interest. Guys aren't my love interest. Well, they never were but now I don't know what to do. How do I tell people? How do I tell Seungmin for fuck's sake?! Or my parents? I don't know what my sexuality is, and I don't know how to change it back."  
"Uhh.. sorry, I know it isn't really my place but can I say something?" Jeongin asked, and Hyunjin nodded, "thanks. Um, you don't have to "change it back," by the way, and you're not in the wrong. Just so you know. Liking guys isn't a bad thing hyung — can I call you hyung? — and who knows? Maybe these are just feelings, maybe you're not gay, maybe you're bisexual or pansexual or whatever. The point is, you shouldn't call yourself a faggot just because you like someone. You can't help your feelings and that's difficult, I know, but you're being too harsh on yourself. Besides, I bet he's cute."  
The two opposite the youngest sat in shock, surprised at his words.  
"And like Felix hyung said — I can call you hyung too right? — take your time. I haven't come out to my parents yet. Ha, not even any of my friends for that matter, but to be honest I think they already know and they're just gonna be nice about it and act like they're a little surprised. Which, though your friends may not be expecting it, when you tell them I'm sure they'll be as supportive as ever. Who knows, maybe one of them is having the same sort of feelings as you? But, and you don't have to take my advice, while you might not want to tell them now, definitely tell them. You'll feel better. And it seems daunting, I know because I've told myself I'll do it and then haven't, y'know I've been in your position, so just do it when you're ready. And be yourself. No point hiding away, you only get one life, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so..."

The three boys continued to have a pleasant heart-to-heart for the next hour, about emotions and sexuality, discussing how and why Felix did everything he did, which was mainly due to intoxication, and talking about feelings towards people in their lives. During this conversation their hunger seemed to completely subside, none of them ordering any food and deciding upon eating when they arrived at the Diné. The drive there was another 30 minutes due to bad rush hour traffic and pedestrians.

When they pulled up, the small car park was completely jam-packed, not a parking space in sight.  
"Oh don't worry it's fine, we have a friend who works here so you can pull over into staff parking." Hyunjin explained.  
"Mkay, will do." The driver smiled, doing a 3 point turn and heading to the other side of the 93 to pull in.  
"Thanks." Hyunjin payed the driver and the three of them said goodbye. They were just about to head inside when Hyunjin did a double take.  
"Hey, Felix, isn't that Jisung's car?"  
"Oh yeah.." Felix replied.  
"The music is really loud, I'm just gonna go make sure everything's okay..." Hyunjin laughed. "You guys coming with, or grabbing a table?"  
"Well come with I guess, I don't see why not?" Jeongin replied.  
The three boys walked over to the car, and unsurprisingly, Jisung was in it. However, what he was doing was surprising. Felix and Hyunjin looked at their friend jacking off in shock, Felix immediately grabbing Jeongin's arm and leading him away from the scene.   
"Oh my god, make it stop! Make it stop! Hyunjin, interfere now!!" The mildly disgusted orange haired boy complained.  
"U-uh yeah I am." He replied.  
Said boy then timidly knocked on the window and Jisung jumped, followed by, from what Hyunjin could make out, was a long, drawn out moan as he watched his friend cum all over his own hand. When the brunette in the car finally opened his eyes, he gasped at seeing Hyunjin, and wound down the window without turning down the music, so Hyunjin had to shout.

"Hey." He greeted the younger.  
"Hey," Jisung replied, "look, I don't know if you can tell, but now might not be the best time."   
"Nah, it's fine bro, you've walked in on me having sex before. This isn't that bad." The taller replied, surprising the squirrel-like man in the car when he just got in casually and sat shotgun.  
"Yeah I guess, haha, this just feels so much more awkward."  
"I wouldn't worry about it dude, we all jack off, it's not a big deal."  
"Mmh-hmm." Jisung agreed uncomfortably.  
"You- you can take your hand off your dick now." The black haired boy suggested, and shocked his friend a second time when he reached out and placed his fingertips lightly on Jisung's hand, guiding it away from his crotch.  
"Umm- thanks? So, you got a tissue I could use please?"  
"Oh, yeah sure." He got out a tissue from his pocket and wiped Jisung's hand clean, then handing him the tissue to clean himself up; Hyunjin may not have been straight, but that didn't mean he would clean his best friend's dick when he hasn't even come out yet. 

Once Jisung was all cleaned up and the awkwardness had diminished, the four of them headed into the diné, Felix casually introducing Jeongin like he hadn't just seen the other young man masturbating. Good first introduction. They took a seat at the table Jisung showed them to, and all immediately ordered their food; having burgers and pizzas at 9am was not something that was a regular occurrence, however it was just what they needed after that night's chaos. It took them until 10:00 to finish their meal, they ate a lot, and all three of the boys had to be supplied with aspirin from the medical cupboard. Felix, who was the most hammered of the three, threw up in the toilet twice, Jeongin once and Hyunjin felt awfully sick, however hadn't been. Yet.

Seeing as the 93 was so packed, Jennie hurried out and started talking very quickly at Jisung, then spotted Hyunjin behind him.  
"Oh! Hyunjin, I wasn't expecting to see you here! I know now isn't necessarily convenient because of the whole hangover thing, but we need all the staff we can get, and you'll get increased pay okay? Just go get your uniform on help serve these tables!"  
"Ugh, okay.." Hyunjin complied. He served tables for another hour and a half, in which time Jeongin and Felix got to know each other well, and while the 93 was still under-staffed, Jennie could see Hyunjin's struggle, so she called in another waitress, Chaeyoung, who was supposed to have her off day today, but her and Jennie were friends so she didn't mind. After being let off, Hyunjin plonked himself down next to Felix on one side of their booth, opposite Jeongin. He didn't bother to change out of his uniform, only grabbed his hat off and threw it down on the table with a worn out sigh.   
"I should be in bed. Or having sex. Not serving tables with a hangover."  
"Yup, but whilst you were moping about for an hour and a half, me and Jeongin got to know each other quite well." Felix replied, "yeah, I mean I now know that Jeongin is a closeted bisexual student at the Seoul College of Law Enforcement, but all he really wants to do is art, which his homophobic parents don't think is a real job and even though he loves them, he also really hates them and never wants to see them again. He parties a lot, just like us, he also smokes weed and has a messy dorm, and he's not really a 'lots of friends' kinda guy, so he has 3 close mates called Changbin, who's a rich, rebellious skater boy, Minho, who also smokes weed, skates a little bit and works at a garden centre, and Chan, who is a music producer and while he's lots of fun and a good laugh, he also is kind of like the dad of the group, being the eldest and most responsible. Jeongin is the youngest, at the fetal age of 17 years old."  
"Hey! Stop calling me a fetus you're only 18!" Jeongin retorted.  
"Yes, but I'm turning 19 this year."  
"It's only 2 years!"  
"Stop arguing Jesus Christ! Felix did you tell Jeongin anything about yourself other than your age?"  
"Yes, I did. Go on then Jeongin, what did I tell you?"  
"Okay so you told me that you're 19 years old in September, and even though you're really young, you work at 2 schools, one where you teach English to Korean children and an international school where you teach English children Korean, because you're fluent in both since you live here now and you were born and raised in Australia. You also party a lot, but not as much as Hyunjin because even though you act like it's nothing, you actually care a lot about the kids you teach and so you want to set a good example. You also don't want to be fired. You're friends with Seungmin, who you live with, and he works at S'Mall part time but is a bit of a homebody, and doesn't go out much. You're also friends with Hyunjin, who works here and at S'Mall part time, and parties a lot but still refuses to do any drugs. Hyunjin lives in the apartment below yours with your friend Jisung, who is the guy we found jacking off in the red Jensen. He works here and has to be on the look out for Hyunjin a lot of the time. Felix is straight and has never questioned his sexuality apart from one time when he watched gay porn."  
"Bitch, you watched gay porn without me?!" Hyunjin asked.  
"Yes! I don't watch porn with anyone! That's private stuff!"  
"Not really! You at least could have told me, it didn't need to be a secret."  
"That's seriously the one thing you took away from everything that was just said?" Felix inquired.  
"Well, yeah I guess. It kinda stood out don't you think?"  
"No. But anyway, you haven't told Jeongin one bit about yourself. Everything he knows is from me."  
"Well, he knows that I'm a closeted non-straight person who's struggling with internalised homophobia doesn't he?"  
"Yeah but you had a fucking mental break down dude it doesn't count. You didn't tell him that on purpose."  
"Okay, okay fine. Well, I'm Hyunjin, I'm older than Felix, I'm already 19, I turned 19 in March. I don't do drugs because: ew, and I don't wanna die. I dance, so does Felix actually, and I have a fat crush on Seungmin that I have managed to hide for about 6 months. Seungmin is adorable. You said you have a skater friend, Changbin was he? Yeah, well I skate too and so does Jisung, maybe you should introduce us? We're also friends with this guy, Woojin, and we're close but not as close as we were because he moved to Busan because his boss relocated for work. We don't see him as much anymore, so when we do it's a big deal. He works for... Seo Industries is it? And then Felix also forgot to mention that Seungmin is a small actor. Well, he's not literally small but he's doing small acting jobs here and there. He's actually really good. Jisung and Seungmin stay home a lot when we party, they watch movies together and shit. But yeah, we have a good circle, it's cool."  
"Sounds cool. Did you say Seo Industries?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Changbin's Dad is CEO. He's Seo Changbin, the son who's always wearing a grey hoodie and jeans and goes around with his skate board to street food carts and blasts music at midnight. He really hates how fucking lucky he is."  
"Damn, he must be loaded. I bet you can just ask him for money, huh?" Felix asked.  
"Well we could, but only if we really needed it. He hates drawing attention to his money. He always leaves his house and stays in my dorm because it's damp and old, the walls are paper thin and the shower sputters when you turn it on. It's something he's never experienced so all he wants is a "normal" life. He wants to get a job and move out, but his dad won't let him. Mr. Seo wants him to be raised "in superiority" with a silver spoon up his ass so that when he's CEO one day he isn't afraid to be a dick and act like he's above everything else." 

Felix opened his mouth to say something, but at that exact moment a pair of people walked in. Jeongin had his back to them but Felix and Hyunjin could see them. Hyunjin payed no attention, continuing to talk to Jeongin. However, Felix couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. One of them was like nothing he'd ever seen: light brown hair, a navy blue button-down flannel on over a white T-shirt, with black jeans and old, beaten down trainers. While his clothes were nothing special, Felix thought his face to be that of an Angel. The colours worked perfectly against his smooth, milky skin tone, and his mouth was like an adorable triangle. His eyes shone and Felix just wanted to squish his little cheeks and nose. This was the second time Felix had ever questioned his sexuality. The truth is, Felix had never watched gay porn in his life. The first time he questioned his sexuality was actually when he had just come back from work to an empty apartment, when all of a sudden his 4 best friends walked in. Woojin, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin were all clad in tank tops, shorts and trainers, sweaty and hot after their group work out. Hyunjin and Jisung both had their hair back in pony tails, Seungmin wearing a bandana to keep his hair off his face. Felix had never felt attracted to guys, but they had all looked so fucking good.   
The blonde behind said angel went straight to the counter, and the brown haired man sat down. Jisung immediately moved over to him with a smile on his face, and the guy in the flannel glanced in Felix's direction. He blushed and looked away, realising he had been staring. The other male looked away too, shouting back at his friend and then doing a double-take when Jeongin got up to pee.  
"Hey, Hyung, what do you- Jeongin?!" He said, and Felix snapped his head in Jeongin's direction.

Okay so sorry that was so long, literally 3600+ words so I'm really sorry about that. I finally found the inspiration to write this chapter and here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with another chapter soon.  
\- authornim 💚


	11. ~9~

Changbin focus

The boy had the hood of his grey hoodie pulled up over his head, skating through Seoul absentmindedly. His knees peeked out from underneath his black Adidas shorts, scuffed and bleeding from where he'd fallen over several times. Well, Changbin never actually fell over, he was too good a skater, however he would always be tripped and cut up by pricks on scooters who thought they were the shit. He was soaked through; it was raining, hard, and said scooter hating boy had refused to wear waterproofs. All he wanted to do was skate. Every single one of his problems seemed to magically disappear when he was skating, and he could be at peace, for once. But, he couldn't just skate forever, because Changbin knew that if he came home late and soaked to the skin that he would get sick and his parents would shout at him for it. Knowing them he'd probably be bed-bound for weeks on end, just to make sure that he was perfectly recovered and back to normal.   
The truth is, everyone thinks that Changbin's life is perfect, that it couldn't get any better if he wanted it to. He had millions of won, was heir to Seo Industries, one of the biggest Korean industries in the world, and was extremely popular among folks. However, the young man knew that people only liked him for his money. If he was a poor kid then he wouldn't have half the popularity he did, but he wasn't. He was stinking rich, so everybody loved him. He knew that even his parents didn't really care about him, they only cared for the idea of a son. A male heir who would handle the inheritance and the money and the business, then be the man of the house and marry well, a woman who would take care of Mr and Mrs Seo in their old age, and bare Changbin's son who would be the next heir and so on and so forth. Not dissimilar to Jeongin's parents really. He had always known that his parents didn't really love each other. It was a marriage that, at the time, had been beneficial to both parties, but now the mansion was filled with the sounds of shouts and cries and slamming doors, a relationship which should have ended long ago.   
He was desperate to stay out just a little longer, but headed home none the less. He picked up his battered red and black board and trudged home, brand new Jordans squelching and filling with water with each step. He hated all the flashy branding, and tried to cover it up to no avail. His father saw it as a sign of disrespect not to wear and use what you are gifted, so Changbin was always forced to wear the designer clothes he was bought, even when just lounging about the house.   
He opened the huge glass and mahogany front door, greeted with an eery silence. He could faintly hear the news from the other room, drowned out by the racket caused from pelting rain on the conservatory roof. He, unlike most people his age, didn't greet either one of his parents upon his arrival, simply headed straight for his room with en-suite bathroom. He got upstairs and shoved his wet clothes in the laundry basket, stripping down to nothing but his underwear, ready to get into a nice, hot, shower. He locked the door to his bathroom, even on the off-chance that someone might walk in, he wasn't taking any chances. Once fully undressed he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He could only see from his hips up, but what he saw wasn't the person he wanted to be.  
He was attractive: slim face with fine features, shiny black hair and very toned muscles from when he would often work out, but there was something missing. Something in his eyes. They lacked that... Sparkle. When he was little people always used to comment on his eyes. Beautiful, dark, mysterious, sparkling. Gorgeous black orbs once full of passion and curiosity, now dulled and lost of life. He wasn't passionate anymore, he had learned to set his dreams aside when he was about 15 years old, coming to the realisation that this was his reality: he was going to be the next CEO of Seo Industries, and that was that. There was nothing he could do to change that eventuality, as much as he wanted to. Curiosity was something that was set aside along with his dreams: the only things he needed to know were the tricks of the trade from his father, there was no point exploring new possibilities or crossing new boundaries, that just wasn't how things worked anymore. He was expected to be a man, and nothing less. To be the best version of himself that he could be. It may have meant being untrue to himself, but he had a reputation to maintain and his father's livelihood to uphold. His number of responsibilities was increasing by the day, and he was readying himself for the moment he and his parents had "the chat". A very serious discussion about his future. That was when he was going to come out to his parents. He and Jeongin were both bisexual, planning to come out to their parents at the same time. Their fathers and mothers were both a certain type of person, and Changbin and Jeongin were both a certain type of person, so they wanted to do it together. Then they'd at least have one another to lean on.   
He brought himself back into the room, remembering that it was late and he had something important to do tomorrow, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Wednesday... Wednesday... What was it that he had to do?   
He stopped thinking about it, turning the shower to it's highest and hottest setting, almost burning the skin on his back, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the slight pain, it kept him present when his mind wandered. The clear liquid trickled down his biceps, abs and v-line, plastering his dark hair to his forehead as droplets dripped off the tip of his nose. The waterfall ran down the tanned skin of his back, tracing the intricate ridges of his spine and shoulder blades. He washed, carefully rubbing the soap bar over his golden skin and sore muscles, lathering up until every inch of his body was clean. He washed his hair, using the thick foam to style his hair into peaks as a child would, before rinsing off and stepping out. (A/N - Step out! Hello we are: Stray kids!.. sorry) He took the crisp white towel off the rack and tied it around his waist, walking into his room to find his phone vibrating so aggressively that it was falling off the bed.  
"Hey."  
He picked up the face time call from his friend, Minho.  
"Hey." Minho greeted back.  
"What time is it?"  
"Um... I don't know, like, 11?"  
"Why you calling? It's late."  
"Well, yeah, I know. I just... ah fuck, I Need too talk to you about something."  
Changbin's hyung sounded serious, a side of him that Changbin often didn't see.  
"Er.. oh. Of course. You okay hyung?"  
Minho's eyes wandered, he looked flushed and a little flustered, licking his lips at the sight of Changbin who was wet and steamy having just got out the shower.   
"So... I know this is gonna sound weird but, how did you know you were bi?"  
"Oh! Well... I just did. Y'know? I knew I had a crush on a guy before, but i wasn't gay, because I had definitely found the girls I had dated hot. And I liked them before we broke up, obviously. I dunno, it's just kind of this feeling you get. You figure it out eventually. Find what feels right. Why'd you ask?"  
"Oh no reason. I mean... Okay, you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"It depends, but sure."  
"No, Changbin. Do you promise?"   
"Yes hyung. I promise."  
"I guess- I don't know. I've been... questioning myself recently?"  
"How'd you mean?"  
"Like, just now, Chan hyung jokingly blew me a kiss, and guess what I did? I fucking hid behind the wall and blushed. Blushed. And I know I think you look really fucking good right now. And not like the homies say that shit. I mean you look really good right now."  
"Im not gonna pretend I didn't see you checking me out to be honest. But yeah I mean... Sounds to me like you're not straight. You wanna come over?"  
"W-what?" Minho gulped.  
"Oh, no not like that! What the fuck? No I meant to talk about it. You sound like you're kinda stressed and we could just chill. I don't know."  
"Oh, right haha. I don't think I should though, man. Your parents probably won't like it and I've gotta be up early tomorrow."  
"Oh, okay, that's cool. Look, um, I'm gonna get some sleep, but call me if you need anything." Changbin smiled.  
"Okay Bin, see ya." Minho smiled back, and hung up.

Changbin didn't sleep for a good two hours after that, he got into his boxers and climbed into bed, but was too busy thinking about everything his friend had confessed, and how he was now not allowed to tell anyone.

This was really fun to write and I've been wanting to do it for a bit now, next chapter we'll be back in the 93!! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to vote, comment and share :)  
\- authornim


	12. ~10~

Chan focus

Chan and Minho walked into the 93 diné after retrieving Chan's laptop. Minho sat down at Chan's table straight away, immediately being waited on by Jisung, while the blonde went to the front desk to talk to Jennie.  
"So... um, I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Jisung kinda got a thing going."  
"Oh I noticed," she laughed, "I noticed as soon as I got to the door and you guys were snogging."  
"Ah, right, sorry about that. But anyway, I'm too much of a pussy to ask for his number myself, so I was thinking you could... ya know, do me a favour?"  
"Sure, Chan." She smiled, writing his digits down and sneakily sliding the paper across the counter.  
"Thank you so much." The younger male whispered, and was about to engage in conversation when he suddenly heard his roommate exclaim.  
"Hey, hyung, what do you- Jeongin?!"  
"What?" Chan asked, shocked.  
"Who?" Jennie inquired.  
"Him?" The two unknown males who had been seated with the boy pointed to him, and a Jeongin turned around.  
"Minho hyung?" He said.  
"Yes! It's me!" Minho said, standing up and walking over to hug the younger. "Oh! Mistake, mistake! You smell of barf, alcohol, weed, sweat, and so much other shit. And... someone else's cologne?!"  
At that Chan's ears pricked up, and he walked over to the others, mock anger on his face.  
"Young man you have some explaining to do!" He feigned like he was the father of the boy, and turned to face two very attractive young men, one with vibrant orange hair and freckles, the other with longer black hair and a red shirt. "Now, which one of you two took his innocence?" He joked, when the brown haired male he'd arrived with turned to him and pretended to be horrified as he said, "Hyung, maybe it was the both of them!" Putting a hand to his head and flopping back down on the seat of the booth. Chan put a hand to his heart and gasped, then relaxed entirely and smiled cutely at Jeongin.  
"No, seriously, spill the tea, who was it?" He asked.  
"That would be a waste of good tea, and I really need to piss so I'll be right back." Jeongin said.  
As soon as he'd shut the bathroom door behind him Chan perched himself where the younger had previously been sitting, Minho came along and climbed over him so that there was room for both of them on the booth bench, and when Jisung walked over Chan scooted up and made room for him too. Once Jisung was seated he draped one arm across the waiter's shoulders, just to see how he'd react. Luckily, it was a positive reaction, Jisung blushing a little and subtly moving ever so slightly closer to Chan, resting his head on the elder's shoulder.   
The orange haired boy said "Hi, I'm Felix, this right here is Hyunjin and I just want to let you know that it was him not me. I did not partake in any of the innocence removal, it was all Hyunjin."  
As soon as he'd finished speaking, the boy in the red shirt replied with "Okay, one, you're such a fucking snitch. Two, ew, you make it sound like it's surgery. And three, I'd say you did participate in the innocence taking, seeing as you literally let me dominate you in front of him, and he was pretty much undressing us with his eyes. So, while you may not have been the one to make out with him, you are almost just as guilty!"  
Half way through Hyunjin's reasoning Jeongin walked back out of the bathroom, the first thing he said being, "I'm not a virgin you know, Jesus."  
"Woah! Okay, since when, and why did I not know about it!?" Chan asked.  
"He told me and Changbin while you were out, it was a while ago, I thought you were filled in?" Minho said.  
"No! Guy or girl?"   
"Girl, hyung. But it hasn't been just once with the same person." Jeongin replied, sighing and sitting next to Hyunjin, "and let's not go into it right now, we've got bigger fish to fry."  
"We do?" Chan asked.  
"Yeah!" Felix said, "like why you are all cuddles with our best friend." He raised a brow, gesturing to himself and Hyunjin, then to Jisung.  
"Oh, well," Jisung cleared his throat, hastily removing himself from Chan as they both sat upright, Chan scooting away a little. "Nothing, I mean, I barely know him."  
"Yeah, we've only met like, twice." Chan backed him up.  
"Then what's the deal?" Minho asked.  
"There is no deal!" Jisung defended once again.  
"Well, I'd hardly say that." Jennie walked over to the six of them, "they still don't know what happened, do they?" She asked Chan and Jisung, looking down at them as they hung their heads a little.  
"No..." the two of them mumbled.  
"Well go on then! Tell them!" She commanded.  
"We kissed..." Jisung said very quietly.  
"What was that?" Hyunjin asked.  
"We kissed. But only a little one!" Chan said again.  
"Oh, come on! Little one my ass!" Jennie huffed.  
"Okay, okay! I'll tell them, god." Jisung said. "Well... you guys. I'm gay. I know I am, and I have done for a while but I was in denial. And, basically, Chan wanted to help me get used to and comfortable with the feeling of kissing a... guy. Didn't you Chan?"  
"Uh, yeah. Exactly." The blonde confirmed.  
"So that's why you were jacking off in your car!" Hyunjin said, blatantly trying to embarrass the younger and Felix looked at him, slightly shocked that he'd just say it but laughing none the less.  
"Oh my- fuck Hyunjin! I thought we'd... you know? Not talk about this?" Jisung said through gritted teeth, visibly angry as Hyunjin grinned mischievously, awaiting a reaction.  
"You were?" Chan asked him lowly, quite close to his ear, smirking.   
"Ugh!!" Jisung frowned, burying his face in Chan's T-shirt without hesitation and gripping the fabric, nodding into it. The elder just smiled down at the shy boy, cuddling him in and resting his chin on his head comfortably.   
"So you guys just make out and this happens? You act like you've been dating for years." Jeongin said sarcastically, and Chan just shrugged.   
After the joking around had subsided, they all warmly congratulated Jisung for coming out so on the spot, and apologised if he felt pressured, which he said he didn't and he was very glad he told them. Hyunjin also told them about him being somewhat queer, and about his feelings for Seungmin. They were all extremely kind and sympathetic, handing out their best advice and comforting him. Once all the seriousness was out the way, they were back to small talk.  
Minho was under no circumstances going to say anything, but it hurt him a little, seeing his crush so happy with someone else and not even being told about it before hand, all of this coming as quite a shock. So much so that he was stunned into silence.   
After that, the six of them started getting to know each other better, talking about different things that had happened, like Minho's arrest and the other three's night on the town. They talked about work, and hobbies, but through out the whole thing Minho couldn't seem to take his mind off Chan and Jisung, and the way they just clicked so perfectly. They seemed meant for each other, and Minho felt it was unfair somehow. So, to take his mind of things he called Changbin, deciding that they should all come together and hang out for the day. It would be fun and relaxing, and although they'd only known each other for a few hours, the group had a good dynamic and bounced off one another. Conversation flowed, and after calling Changbin and hearing him agree to come spend time with them he felt more at ease. He knew that once his friend arrived he'd feel more at home and more comfortable in this new group.

Welp, that was fun. I really whacked that one out lol, it only took me an hour to write. Normally this stuff takes days but my ideas are really flowing and I'm loving writing at the moment. Hope you enjoyed 💚  
-authornim


	13. ~11~

Changbin focus

Changbin rolled out of bed, suddenly remembering what he had to do today. It was silly he forgot really, it was a big day, and he'd been preparing for a long time. Today, this very Wednesday, was the Seoul Street-Skate Championships. He was planning on competing in the evening tournaments: he was often in his best headspace at night, the dull nothingness of the day giving him time to clear his head before going out to skate.   
It was late, 11 am, and Changbin was hungry and bleary-eyed. He skulked downstairs, immediately hearing the maids sharing the latest gossip over sandwiches.  
"-I know! But Jihyuk told me it wasn't a good idea. And then, you know his wife-" one of them was saying, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Changbin entering. What made them fall even quieter was the sight of him in just boxers, something they'd seen many a time before, but his gorgeous body still came as a shock to the maids. They weren't much older than him, the youngest of the 7 of them being 24 years old, just 4 years older than the young man.  
"Ah, sir, we prepared breakfast for you. The Madame is waiting for you in the east wing dining area."  
"Thanks for the breakfast, but I'll have it some other time. If that's okay? I mean you've spent a while making it..." Changbin considered.  
"Oh no, sir Changbin, it's perfectly okay. We can refrigerate it until a later time. What would you like us to prepare you then?"  
"Oh, nah, it's cool. I'll just make myself a bowl of cereal." He said, taking the Malt Wheaties and a bowl out of the cupboard and opening the fridge to take out the milk. "You know you guys can just call me Changbin right?" He continued, spooning in the first mouthful. He enjoyed talking to the maids, teasing them a little.   
"Excuse me, sir?"  
"You can just call me Changbin, Eunmi noona. You know that right?"  
"Oh, okay. Whatever you'd prefer." Eunmi had always been Changbin's favourite worker. Of all the chefs, butlers, maids, everyone, Eunmi was the favourite. She was 26 years old, laid back and opinionated, and just... kind. To everybody. All the time. Something that Changbin was seemingly incapable of, and once the women relaxed a little they would tease him too.   
"So Changbin, if you don't mind us asking~" Hayoon trailed off, giggling with the others.  
"Yeah? What!"  
"Well.. who were you on the phone to last night?" Nari asked.  
"Oh, that's just my friend Minho hyung."  
"Are you two just friends or...?"  
"Or what Taeyang noona?"  
"Or, y'know! More?"  
"No! We're just friends! What gave you that idea?"  
"We could hear what you were talking about, and you were wondering around with the camera on wearing nothing but a towel. We just didn't want to get up in your business about it."  
"Look, ladies, ladies, I may be... less than heterosexual, but no one needs to know, okay? And yes, we're just friends. I've never felt anything like that towards him, but goddamn you should see him sometimes!" Changbin joked, making all the girls squeal. "Anyway, you said my mother wanted to see me?"  
"Erm—" Nari cleared her throat, "yes Changbin, sir. She wishes to dine with you in the east wing."  
"Mkay, well I wouldn't exactly call it dining when I'm eating cereal," He exclaimed, mouth full, making Hayoon burst out laughing, "also, lose the tone. Just keep it pretty informal from now on, okay? We're friends, remember." Changbin said, setting his empty bowl down and smiling.  
"Okay, bye now Changbinnie! Have fun!" Eunmi said, shortly afterwards turning back to her friends and continuing their previous conversation.

Changbin walked into one of the many dining rooms, sitting at one end of the table while his mother was sat at the other. He sat sideways in his chair, legs hanging over one arm and his back leant against the other, left arm slung over the back of the chair. His mother, however, was sat up straight with her shoulders back and head high, hands neatly crossed on her lap.   
"Sit up properly Changbin."  
"No."  
"Changbin. Sit up properly."  
"No. I'll sit how I want."  
"This isn't funny Changbin. We need to have a very serious conversation. And unless you want your father involved I suggest you do as I say and get this over with quickly. I have a job to do and a life to live."  
"Ha, yeah some life." Changbin muttered.  
"What did you say?" Mrs. Seo asked sternly.  
"Nothing! Jeez."  
There was no one the boy feared more than his father. He was away on business in Busan at the moment, and Changbin relished in the time he could spend away from that man.   
"Don't take that tone with me. Now, there is something I must ask you. And you must not lie. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Are you homosexual?" It was the last thing he expected her to say, and it caused him to sit bolt upright.  
"I- um..."  
"Changbin? I'm not angry. I just need to know."  
"Err... no. No I'm not."  
"Are you heterosexual?"  
"No, I'm not that either."  
"Then what are you, son?"  
"I'm bisexual. Which means I like boys and girls, and yeah. That's the easiest way of explaining it. It's not just that, it's about preference too," Changbin could tell that his mouth was about try to fill the silence with meaningless chatter, so he stopped himself before he could go any further, "but I don't need to go into detail."  
"Yes, I'm sure I wouldn't understand. Why are you bisexual?"  
"I- I don't know! What kind of a question is that!?"  
"I want to know why! Is that such a bad thing, to want to know about my own child? I want to know what makes you bisexual! How you work, Changbin! I want to be a part of my only son's life, even if he doesn't want to be a part of mine."  
What she said shocked the young man, and struck a chord. He didn't know wether he should be angry at her bluntness and insensitivity, or touched by her involvement. He decided against the latter, and frowned at the woman sat across from him.  
"I can't believe you mum! I come out to you and the first thing you ask is "why?!" No, "I'm proud of you son" or "I'm happy that you told me", just forcing me into a situation that meant I had to tell you, and then clearly the first thing to cross your mind was not how this might make me feel, but how it will effect you!? Just... UGH! FUCK! Don't tell dad! If you do then I'll... I'll... I'll leave! Okay, I'll leave!" He shouted, and got up to go, turning away from his mother.  
"Get dressed, I don't like the idea of you walking around exposed to just anyone." She commented as he walked away.  
"FUCK YOU!!" He screamed, giving her the finger as he walked away. He didn't bother talking to the maids, he just ignored them, running upstairs and slamming the door behind him. He immediately started pacing, threading his hands through this hair and tugging on it with frustration, face contorted into an expression of pure anger and confusion.   
"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, loud enough for all everyone to hear.  
"I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! ARGGHHHHH! I JUST WANNA FUCKING FUCK ASS OKAY!?"  
"Um... Changbin?" He heard Nari's voice from outside the door.  
"Shit! Um sorry! You didn't hear that! Just... please, not right now Nari!" He said back.  
"Look, Changbin I understand your frustration but you need to calm down okay?" Eunmi said. "Screaming about how you want to sleep with men isn't going to solve anything. You just gotta go out and do it! You can't try and hide your feelings for this Minho guy forever okay? They were evident, don't pretend they're not there when you know they are. Just tell him."  
"I- I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because. He likes some other guy."  
"Yeah, and? So what? Doesn't mean he doesn't like you too!"  
"Umm... it kinda does! He likes someone else okay it's not worth it."  
Eunmi opened the door and walked in, standing opposite him and taking him by the hands.  
"Why isn't it? It's always worth a shot Changbin. Always. Now, me and the girls are gonna get you a banging outfit, we're gonna do your hair and maybe some make up if you let us, but let's be real you'd look so good with it, and you're gonna go out there and slay! You're gonna be the ass-fucking dude you always knew you could be!"  
"Yeah. Yeah! Okay! Let's go!"  
"Whoop whoop!" They all cheered. Changbin sat on the bed and watched as the women all got to work, picking out his outfit and finding different make up items to get him ready.   
"So..." Taeyang and Hayoon walked in holding two boxes of hair products, one of bleach and the other blue hair dye. "We were thinking blue highlights, because how cool would that look!?" They grinned, and Changbin grinned back.  
"Okay, lets do it."  
"Oh my god, really?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
"Eek, okay!"  
Taeyang and Hayoon had both died their hair multiple different colours before, so they were professionals at this kind of stuff. They sectioned his hair and bleached it, then let it sit, washed it off, toned a little, and once that was set and rinsed went straight in with the blue. Nari and Jinae came back from inside his closet holding 3 different outfits. The first was an oversized blue hoodie to match his hair and a pair of skinny black ripped jeans, with black trainers and small hoops and studs.  
"Does this outfit come with a T-shirt?" He asked.  
"Of course not!" The pair giggled, showing him the second outfit.  
This was a pair of grey sweatpants with a loose white Celine T-shirt and a pair of white trainers to match. Also with the optional addition of a bandana and dangly earrings.  
"If you wear the sweatpants, though, I wouldn't wear boxers." Jinae said.  
"What?! Why?"  
"Because! It's just a thing, I don't know."  
"Okay..!"  
The final outfit was a plain black jumper, along with dangly earrings and blue sapphire studs, a black beanie, with black shorts and shoe laces that matched with the blue colour of the streaks in his hair. It was very... black. And it was Changbin's favourite. With his hair in foils the boy went to try on the outfits, finding that the last was not only his favourite but everyone else's too. After taking his hair out and rinsing it one last time, the blue highlights looked amazing. Finally Eunmi, Chaewon and Minsuh did his make up: a little bit of warm brown smoky eye to accentuate his lovely eye shape, a tiny bit of blush dusted across his cheeks and nose, with highlighter, and a bit of cherry tinted lip balm. It was subtle and cute, contrary to the cool, edgy outfit he had on, and the bold, electric tones threaded through his hair. Despite the 3 different styles, they worked well together, and Changbin profusely thanked his noonas for their hard work and great taste. Just as the 7 ladies we're leaving, Changbin got a phone call.  
"Who is it? Who is it?" Chaewon asked.  
"It's Minho-hyung."  
"Well pick up, silly!" Minsuh teased.  
"Okay, okay!" He replied, pressing the green answer button, "Hi Hyung." He greeted, pressing a finger to his lips to silence the giggling women.  
"Oh hey, Changbin. I'm just here at the 93 diné, you know that new place out of town?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And Jeongin and Chan hyung are here too, but we also met some other guys and we were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us before your event tonight?"  
"Yeah, of course I would!"  
"Okay, cool. Well we've got all the time in the world over here, and a shit load that you've missed, so hurry up and get ready, okay."  
"Well I have a lot to tell you too, and I am ready! I am! I'm just getting in the car now, I'll be over there in, say, 20 minutes?"  
"Kay, see ya dude."  
"Uh.. yeah. See ya." Changbin may have just got 'duded' by his crush, but that wasn't going to discourage him. The maids squeaked and tossed him the car keys, urging him to get up and go.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Eunmi waved him out with a hug.  
"Good luck!" They all called after him.  
"Thank you noonas! See you soon!" He said, grinning as he shut the door behind him.

And that's chapter 11! Whew, that was really fun to write lmao. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly did. And I really liked the amount of dialogue in this chapter, and I felt like it moved along quite well, so I'm gonna try to keep this pace going. What do we think of all these love triangles, huh 👀👀? I'm on a bit of writing spree at the moment, and I have so many good ideas, so be prepared, chapters incoming!  
-authornim


	14. ~12~

!warning! It gets a little sexual BUT ONLY A LITTLE

Seungmin Focus

It was early on Tuesday morning, and Felix had only just got home. Seungmin had stayed up all night waiting for him, he'd done a Hwarang marathon and after being halfway through it already was almost done. It was nearly 6 am, and Seungmin was not happy about it. Luckily, Felix was sober enough to stand and have a half-decent conversation, and at least drunk enough that he'd remember some of his scolding in the morning, but not enough to recall Seungmin's lack of honorifics. He never used honorifics when Felix was drunk, he deserved the disrespect in Seungmin's opinion.

"What time do you call this?" He asked his older roommate.  
"I don't know, you've got a clock somewhere, don't you?"  
"You're not the one asking the questions here. Where were you!?"  
"Clubbing."  
"Not good enough, Felix. Where were you?" He asked again, more forcefully this time.  
"Oooh~ dominance. I like it!" Felix said sarcastically, but sort of not sarcastically enough for it to be a joke. Seungmin, however, brushed past the comment. The elder was always horny when drunk.  
"I'm being serious! I was worried sick!"  
"It was like, strip clubs and normal clubs and house parties and shit. Since when did you care?"  
"Since, uh, I don't know Felix, maybe since you're my best friend!?" Seungmin chided.  
"I am?" Felix looked at him with big round eyes, on the verge of tears, "you don't know how much that means to me Seungmin!" He said, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he collapsed in the younger's arms, already starting to fall asleep in the warmth of his soft, oversized hoodie. Not only was Felix horny when drunk, he also was quite touchy-feely, a bad combination seeing as Seungmin had taken the risk of not wearing anything underneath that hoodie.   
"I know you're not wearing anything Seungmin..." Felix suddenly stated, strong arms moving his roommate to the couch and laying him down beneath him, using his knee to separate Seungmin's legs. For some reason, the brown haired boy couldn't say or do anything. He was frozen, powerless as Felix started leaving light kisses along his colar bone, biting and nipping at the skin there. It was only when Seungmin felt the freckled male on top of him start to grind down on him that he was brought back to reality.  
"Felix, no! We can't-" his breath hitched as he held back a moan from the friction of their dicks, "-We can't do this. We're not gay-"   
He was cut of once again by Felix's deep voice, "We're not gay but we're both hard. Right."  
The pitch of Felix's voice turned him on even more, but he knew this was wrong, and while he may have been closeted, Felix was almost definitely straight, just not thinking like it.  
"Look, we're not gay and you're drunk. This is bad." He said, attempting to push the elder off, but only rolling them from the sofa to the floor where they landed with a grunt and Seungmin was now on top. He was torn between continuing with Felix's permission and then pretending it was all just one weird wet dream and like it never happened, even if he knew it was wrong, or he could just stand up and walk away. As much as he wanted the first of the two to happen, as much as he needed the first of the two to happen, he knew he shouldn't, so he grudgingly got up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him and walking into his small bathroom to deal with his boner.   
Shortly after locking the door, Seungmin heard shouts from downstairs. The voices were very clearly that of some random girl and Jisung telling her to go away.   
It was hard for him to get into the jerking off mood when all he could hear was muffled shouting from below him, drowning out what he wanted to hear, which was a Felix fucking a pillow in the next room.  
"Fuck." He said, deciding to leave it and just wait for it to go away. He took a shower, cleaned his teeth and got dressed. It was only 7 am but he was going to be late for work, so he didn't bother eating, only chucked a piece of toast on the counter with a note saying,   
"stay hydrated, aspirin in the bathroom cupboard, I'll be back at two. -Seungmin", and left it there for Felix to find when he woke up after napping on the sofa. He figured he'd be the one having to clean up all of Felix's cum and wash the pillow-cases when he got home, as it was likely Felix would be too dizzy to stand and too sick to walk.

He took one last look at the sleeping boy. "I should really say something," he thought, but he was too afraid to even try to come out to his friend. What if he rejected him? Or worse, what if he didn't even accept him as... how would he put it? Queer. That was the word. Seungmin was queer, and he wasn't ashamed, he just wasn't out yet. And he knew that even though his lingering thoughts about Felix weren't his fault, he still felt bad knowing that telling him will almost certainly put the orange haired male in an uncomfortable situation. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, just writing down his thoughts that he would eventually pass on to Felix and the others. He wrote word after word, on page after page, each time not liking what he'd written or deciding that it was phrased wrong. So, he just tore off a piece and wrote in capital letters:  
"I AM QUEER. I HAVE A CRUSH ON FELIX AND I CAN'T TELL FUCKING ANYBODY. I'M SORRY. -SEUNGMIN"  
He thought that was good enough, but didn't have the confidence to just put it down on the counter with the toast, or pin it to his door, or tape it to his forehead. All three of which he thought about while staring at the note. He folded it and put it in the back pocket of his jeans, heading to work and formulating a plan of how he was going to reveal this piece of paper. When he thought about it, all it was was just a really thin tree with some ink on it, but the idea of the power that ink held intimidated the young man so much that he didn't want to think about it. 

He arrived at S'mall just on time, greeting Junmyeon at the entrance and walking to his till. There was quite a large age difference between the two, his hyung was 27 and he was only 18, but they got along well none the less.   
"Hey Seungmin, you good?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I don't know, you just look... tired. Rough night?"  
"Yeah... I had to stay awake waiting for my roommate to get home, and he only came back at 6 am. When he did come back he was pissed drunk and wanted to have sex with anything and everything, so as you can imagine, that was easy to deal with." The younger replied sarcastically. "I got, hmm let's see... 0 hours sleep. But anyway, how've you been?"  
"Oh," Junmyeon laughed a shocked laugh, "well, I stayed at my girlfriends house, we watched Itaewon Class and then fall asleep. You know, Netflix and chill."  
At that Seungmin chocked on air.  
"H-hyung! Do you even know what that means!?"  
"Yes, of course," he chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, we didn't just fall asleep on the sofa.."  
"Whew, good." Seungmin replied automatically, before completely registering what the other had said. "Oh, wait. What no! Ew. I don't wanna know about your straight-ass sex life."  
" "straight-ass?" You mean to say you'd prefer hearing about my sex life if it was any less straight?"   
"Uh... no. I- that's not what I meant. I misspoke. Sorry." Seungmin mumbled.  
"Hey, dude, is there anything you wanna tell me? I mean, no pressure, at all. You just seem tense." (A/N omg Junmyeon best boi always 🥺)   
"I just... i don't know man. I'm..." he trailed off again.  
"Look, seriously, if there's nothing to say that's fine and I'm sorry, but I feel like there is. And you don't need to tell me now, you just seem like you need to get something off your chest. So, if you need to say something, just know that you can. I'll listen, and I won't judge. I promise."  
"I'm queer." Seungmin suddenly blurted, rather loudly, and so a few of the early customers turned to look at him. He turned his face away and hid in his employee jacket with embarrassment, clamping one hand over his mouth and using the other to hold one side of the fleece over his eyes.  
"Oh. Okay. Cool." Junmyeon's employee of the month badge shone almost as brightly as the smile he flashed the brown haired male. "I'll be honest with you, it's not what I was expecting, but good for you. I'm glad you told me."  
"I'm glad i told you too. Now I just have to figure out a way to tell all my best friends and one of them that I have a fat crush on him to the extent where I don't know what to do with myself." Seungmin sighed, "And when I said earlier that he wanted to have sex with everything and anything? Yeah, well, I meant me. He wanted to fuck me, but then I didn't want to take advantage of him so I just had to leave it and sit in agony waiting for my... you know... to go back to normal. Sat in the bathroom while my neighbours shouted and he fucked a pillow next door. I now have to wash that pillow and clean the couch when I get home."  
"Oooh, not fun. But while we're on the topic of confessions about sex... I think my girlfriend might be pregnant and she's just not telling me. And I'm definitely not ready to be a father. I work at this dump for fucks sake!"  
"Okay, well, agreed, this is a shithole, but don't jump to conclusions. Are you in any way involved in her life?"  
"What do you mean? Yeah of course."  
"I mean like, did she miss her period?"  
"Oh. Umm... well. I don't know."  
"Jesus Christ, this is why there are so many lesbians. Other guys just don't understand!"  
"Okay, one: I don't think that's true, and two: girls miss their period all the time, right?"  
"I don't know. I'm not a girl. But you should ask her about this shit, man. It's important, and I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Seungmin offered one of his best pieces of advice.  
(A/N istg men need to 👏ed👏u👏cate them👏selves👏)  
"Yeah, thanks Seungmin."  
"You're welcome. Any time. But literally there are customers here now so we need to work."  
"Oh yeah," Junmyeon laughed, almost as if he'd entirely forgotten.  
"How you got employee of the month I do not know..."  
"They had to give it to someone I guess."

For the rest of their shift they worked continuously, scanning items and helping get things done at self check out. Restocking shelves and wiping down floors, all sorts of chores until 2 o'clock finally came. Seungmin chucked his jacket in the staff room with no care, and started literally running home. He was so ready to leave, that he forgot to even say goodbye to Junmyeon. He didn't even know why he wanted to leave so bad, he just wanted to be home. Somewhere deep down, he knew it was an urgency to see Felix, and make sure he was okay. Or more importantly, that he didn't remember any of the previous nights events. He burst through the door, immediately finding the toast eaten and turning to see Felix on the couch, phone in hand, water in the other, cold flannel on his head. He had changed into a soft, thin, cotton shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants, and in Seungmin's opinion he looked great. He didn't say anything though.

"You good?" He asked the male on the sofa.  
"Oh," Felix replied, turning his head to face Seungmin, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks. I didn't even notice you come in."  
"You seem a lot more... sober than expected."  
"Oh, yeah, I don't know why. My hangover just isn't that bad. The headache is, but I can walk. Also I don't remember shit from last night but there was cum on the sofa so I cleaned it up."  
"Oh. Thanks, you didn't have to."  
"Well, I wanted to sit down, and I'm assuming it wasn't yours?"  
"Er.. no." They laughed as Seungmin placed his keys down and went and sat next to his best friend. He didn't know why, but he placed his head in the freckled boy's lap.  
"Oh! Um, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know."  
"Okay."  
They sat there for a bit, the younger staring off into space, the elder scrolling through his phone. The rest of the day went past relatively quickly, the pair ordered ramen take out for dinner, Felix sat and grudgingly watched the last couple episodes of Hwarang with Seungmin, and then as part of the deal Seungmin had to play Fortnite with Felix. The next minute, Seungmin was passed out on the sofa from lack of sleep the previous night, and Felix was ready to go out. He wore a white shirt, with black leather pants, silver bracelets and a chain necklace, and then styled his hair to look a little less bird's-nesty than usual. He didn't want to wake Seungmin, so he wrote a note, not dissimilar to the one he had been written.  
"Get some sleep, I've gone out with Hyunjin. Don't worry about me, I probably won't be back until morning. I'll call you. -Felix"

Hello! I really enjoyed writing Seungmin's chapter, and if you enjoyed reading it please don't forget to vote and comment! If you've made it this far through the book then thank you so much 💚💚  
-authornim


	15. ~13~

Seungmin focus

Seungmin woke up to light streaming through the curtains. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes, and there was a note on the table. It was from Felix, and as Seungmin read it he sighed.  
"Out? Again? Jesus Christ..."  
The young boy felt a little bit gross, so he went and got in the shower, deciding that he could take his time today. He didn't have work, so he could actually eat breakfast as well. He also didn't want to just be a couch potato on his only day of work this week, so he tried to think of things to do today while he got dressed. Today was a casual and comfy day, so he pulled on a pair of light-wash cuffed jeans and a simple pale pink, long sleeved T-shirt with some graphic Japanese writing on the front. Seungmin really liked the colour, and it suited him well. He had been told his whole life that pink was a way too girly colour, but now he lived without the company of adults as an 18 year old boy in the city, he could wear whatever the fuck he wanted. He couldn't be bothered to try and put on contacts today, so he just went with whatever pair of glasses were closest, which happened to be a pair of round framed glasses which coordinated well with the cute outfit. Seungmin did look cute, and he wasn't going to pretend he didn't. To top it all off, he threw on a cap, a mask and some Converse, then grabbed his keys and laptop and locked up.

He went to a new café in town to have breakfast. It had wooden outside, lots of glass windows and plants. Inside in was warm and quiet, and Seungmin ordered a boba tea and a pastry to have while he browsed on his laptop for auditions to go to. He booked in several different ones, all of different genres and characters, just so that he had some variety. He hadn't gone to many auditions before, and was still trying to find what kind of roll he was best suited to. Seungmin hoped he could be one of those diverse actors that could just do everything and pull it off perfectly, but he wasn't sure as to what his abilities were just yet. He sat there for a few hours, looking through audition tapes for inspiration, answering and sending emails, and he even managed to persuade Woojin to squeeze in enough time in his busy schedule for a call later that day. The elder had said he was free for a call at 5, which was good as Felix would probably be around then, and hopefully everyone else too.   
He decided to walk around Seoul and take some photos, maybe he'd post on Instagram later. Time went by fast, and at around midday his phone started ringing.  
"지성 💅💝" (A/N If u didn't know already, it says Jisung teehee)

"Hi hyung!" He answered the phone brightly.  
"Hey Seungmin-ah! So... I'm here at work and I'm hanging out with Felix and Hyunjin and... some other friends. You wanna join us?"  
"Oh, yeah sure! Of course, just send me the address and I'll be on my way."  
"Cool, see ya."

This is one of the only things keeping me sane :/ also sorry that was so short, there wasn't much to say, but next chapter is gonna be jam packed I promise 😌💅  
-authornim 💚


	16. ~14~

¡Warning! They talk about things with sexual themes, but nothing actually happens :)

No focus

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chan said, turning to Jeongin, "Changbin isn't here yet, and neither is this Seungmin kid, so save introductions for sec okay?"  
Jeongin had tried to get Jisung to introduce himself properly after Minho had called Changbin over and Jisung had called Seungmin.  
Seungmin arrived first, immediately being called over loudly by his friends. There was no room left on the benches, so the boy pulled up a couple of stools, one for him and one for when Changbin arrived. Changbin walked in and Minho cheered dramatically, the now partly blue haired boy took his seat. There were several "hey"s from around the table when the two boys sat down.  
"Okay, so now everyone's here let's introduce ourselves, and then any questions and stuff," Jeongin spoke first, "like school kids."

"Ugh okay, sure," Chan finally agreed, "Changbin, you start."  
"Okay, well I'm Changbin, I'm 19 years old and... I don't know what else," he laughed, "that I'm bisexual I guess?"  
"WOAH, no way! Hold up!" Jeongin said, "you're telling us now dude? I thought we were gonna come out at the same time?!"  
"Oh, yup, I'm sorry!" Changbin apologised.  
"Wait, wait, wait! I have so many questions." Minho interjected, "one: since when were the two of you bi and why did we not know about it sooner? Two: Changbin, why is your hair a bit blue? And why does it look so good? Three: are you wearing make up?"  
"One: since... I don't know. We just are. Two: since today because my mum was being a prick as per usual, and thank you. Then three: yes. Yes I am. The girls did it for me."  
"Okay, my turn to ask questions!" Hyunjin butted in, "Are you guys, like, you and Jeongin, are you together? Also, I've been told you're rich, do you have a driver? And also, who are the girls? Plus Changbin, you look cute dude." Which caused Changbin to blush a little and murmur out a small "thanks."  
"The girls are his maids, he does have a driver but he drives himself everywhere, and no. No we are not together and we never were." Jeongin answered for him.

"Okay. So I think we all learned a lot there, and now it's Jisung's turn." Chan said, turning to the squirrel like male.  
"Oh, okay. So I'm Jisung, I'm 18, I'm born the day before Felix but he never calls me hyung, and I literally came out as gay like, a couple hours ago."  
"You did?!" Seungmin asked, shocked.  
"Yup, yes I did."  
"So this is a question I have," Changbin said, "can you please explain the situation between you and Chan?"  
"Okay so basically, we met a couple times here, I came out, we made out and now I don't know what this is but I like it. And just... yeah. You guys don't need to comment on it."  
"Fair enough."  
"Chan, hyung?" Minho offered.

"Alright. I'm Chan, my English name is Chris or Christopher, I was born and raised in Sydney, Australia, I'm twenty one, and... yeah. I don't know what my sexuality is but I met this dude and I'm starting to think it's far from straight."  
"You were born and raised in Sydney? Did you say that?" Felix perked up.  
"Yeah..." Chan said, noticing the accent that shone through.  
"Me too, man!" He said in English, the Australian accent heavy and thick like honey, a gorgeous combination with his deep voice.   
"Oh my god, no way!" Chan replied in English too, and they continued to have a short English conversation, Seungmin occasionally laughing along as he was nearly fluent in English and Jisung understanding the odd phrase. Other than that, the others sat there cluelessly gawking at them.  
"Okay, we get it, you're bilingual, now I have a question." Minho huffed, "if you say you're only just now questioning your sexuality, how come you've fucked guys before?"  
Around the table there were "Ooooh"s and at one point Felix even took the liberty of saying "Oh shit! No he did not just go there!" And Seungmin jokingly saying "Exposed~!!"  
"Um... I didn't think my sex life was gonna be discussed but here we go. Well, and don't laugh at me okay, I was like, 18-"  
He got cut off there as Seungmin, Felix and Jisung frowned at him.  
"Hey! I'm 18!" Jisung said.  
"Yeah, but you're not dumb." Chan replied.  
"Really?" The younger asked, now smiling.  
"Of course not. But I was, and basically, I was told by a bunch of the gay kids at my school that loads of straight people fuck guys 'cause they're tighter than most women, which by the way it's true-"  
Once again interrupted when a few of the boys round the table went "Ew!", Jeongin saying "He doesn't lie though," and Hyunjin turning to Seungmin and slapping his arm with a comment of, "I told you! What did I say!?"  
"Anyway, of course all my high school friends were douchebags and told me that this was a perfectly normal thing and that it was in no way not straight, just testing to see if I would do it. I did it, my friends said "Holy shit dude, I can't believe you fell for it! That's not straight, that's gay as fuck. They only told you that because they wanted to say that they'd slept with someone more good looking than... I don't know... them! Ha! Gay!" And that's why I left high school early to do music."  
"Damn son. Well at least you tried it right?" Felix said.  
"Yeah I guess. Not gonna lie, in bed, guys are so much more interesting than girls." They all laughed, some of them agreeing.  
"So if you guys are all nodding along, you must have fucked guys right? And you were all still in the closet?" Chan asked, turning to Jisung, Jeongin and Changbin.  
"Yup!" Jisung agreed.  
"But I'm assuming you weren't a top?" Felix said.  
"Yeah! I've topped and bottomed. Topped more times than bottomed actually."  
"Yeah but you could never top Chan!" The orange haired boy said again.  
"Watch me." Jisung said, only a second after it was out his mouth he realised what that sounded like. Chan went red, and Felix made a face.  
"I don't really want to to be honest." He said.  
"You all know that not what I meant!" They all laughed about that for a bit, before Changbin spoke up again.  
"But, yeah. I don't think Jeongin's ever topped though, let's be real."  
"Uh, bitch! I've only topped! Other than maybe, like, this one time."  
"I don't believe you but okay." The blue haired boy nodded sarcastically.  
"Oh, come on! It's not like you've never bottomed!"  
"Never said I hadn't, did I?"  
"Changbin, you've bottomed?!" Jisung asked, surprised.  
"Bro, I'm a verse. Mainly sub top but let's not talk about that now. Why?"  
"You just seem so... bad boy top, I don't know." The brown haired male stated.  
"Uh... yeah. I'm not gonna go into it, but definitely not."  
"Okay, okay, so I have a question now." Hyunjin said, "If you and Jeongin are both bisexual, and both of you knew about each other but were still closeted, have you ever been friends with benefits?"  
"No!" Changbin immediately said, Jeongin however said "Yes."  
"What!?" They asked, turning to each other.  
"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone! Ever!"  
"I thought we were gonna tell them after we came out! Besides it was, like, a three time thing, it's no big deal."  
"I never agreed to being exposed like this, but here we are!" Changbin complained.  
Felix, Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin were all looking at each other with that, "coulda guessed it" look, while Minho and Chan sat there in a stunned silence.   
"You what?!" Chan finally asked.  
"We fucked. Three times. End of story." Jeongin repeated.  
"No, not end of story! Who topped and who bottomed, who's the dom and who's the sub."  
"Sub bottom," Jeongin said pointing to Changbin, "Dom top." He said, pointing to himself.  
Then Minho decided to say something, something unexpected, but he said it none the less.  
"Really Changbin? I expected at least power bottom."  
"Nope!" Jeongin replied for the elder, "He called me oppa and everything. We had agreed to once, but what can I say? He just kept coming back."  
"Jesus fuck! We did not need to know about that!" Chan argued.  
"Yeah, they didn't! And you're the one who asked again, not me!" Changbin said, exasperated.  
"Alright, that's enough of that! My turn." Seungmin said.

"I'm Seungmin, I'm eighteen, I am pretty much Felix's carer and yeah. We live together. Above Hyunjin and Jisungs apartment."  
"You are not my carer!" Felix said.  
"I am, bro. I have to look after you. Make sure you're not going to have sex with anything when you're drunk, and make sure when you're sober that you're not gonna smoke weed, that you're going to eat and drink water, and that you don't loose anything. Such as the keys, which you left in Jisung's apartment at 1 am on Sunday and I couldn't get back into the house."  
"Okay, okay, we don't care about your keys dude, but making sure he doesn't fuck anything? What's that about?" Jeongin asked.  
"Well, for example, yesterday morning I had to stay up all night to wait for him to get home, and when he did he was pissed drunk, as expected. But when he's drunk he's super horny and touchy-feely and emotional, and basically he tried to fuck me and I had to stop him. He then fucked a pillow and had to clean it up in the morning."  
"Okay, so now I actually know how that cum got there and I can remember that situation entirely. I wasn't as drunk as you thought, I had had whiskey, which I react badly to, but other than that I'd had two shots and three beers, so I wasn't that bad. Hence why I didn't have a hangover. And you have missed out details my friend."  
"Felix-" the younger started, before being cut off.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! You haven't been the only one getting exposed okay, it's no big deal."  
"No, Felix, seriously. I swear to God don't do this."  
"Basically-"  
"Please!" Seungmin asked, stressed that something bad was going to be said and he'd have to come out. His rational thoughts told him that this story was far worse for Felix, but he also wasn't quite ready for it to be told yet.  
Hyunjin saw his friend's distress and turned to Felix, doing a "do you really want to do this?" Look, that then turned into a "Don't do this." Look. There was a slightly tense and awkward atmosphere after Felix had shut up. No one really knew a way to get rid of it until Minho spoke.

"Hi, I'm Minho, I'm twenty years old and I just got bailed out of jail."  
It was a good conversation starter, so good in fact that the awkward silence was immediately filled and everyone forgot about what Felix had said, or, tried to say. Seungmin noticed that this was something the elder had done out of kindness and empathy, and they exchanged smiles.   
"Dude, what!?" Changbin asked.  
"Yeah, basically I was trying to buy weed, and there was this random ass dealer who I thought was my guy, and he wasn't. He gave me coke, which I really didn't fucking want, and so I... scared him."  
"Basically he beat the other bloke up a bit and shouted at him until he made a runner and the police came and saw him with a nose bleed and a bag of drugs in his hand so of course they took him in. Witnesses said that Minho had curb stomped the guy, which he hadn't and it just made the whole situation a whole lot worse, and then we talked to a bunch of people for three hours and Minho got away with a 56,000 won fine, 2 months of house arrest and 18 months community service. Which is better than prison. And that's why you should never act out of anger, because it gets you arrested."

"Good lesson hyung." Jeongin said sarcastically. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself now. I'm Jeongin, I'm bisexual, I'm seventeen, I go to SCOLE and you guys pretty much know all about me, don't you."  
"You're seventeen!?" Jisung and Seungmin asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Damn, you look... Older." Seungmin said.  
"Thanks I guess. People always say I look younger because of my braces."  
"No, they're cute!" Jisung replied.

"My turn!" Hyunjin said excitedly. "I'm Hyunjin, I'm nineteen, I live with Jisung and I'm... confused."  
"Confused?" Chan laughed.  
"Yes, confused. I have no idea what my sexuality is, but it ain't straight, I can tell you that now."  
"Damn! Is this like, a coming out party!?" Seungmin asked, thinking he should have just gone with it when Felix started talking about what happened on Tuesday. Everyone else was. Because of this, Felix said, "I'm just gonna go get some fresh air for a sec I'll be right back."   
As he walked past he lightly tapped Seungmin's shoulder, meaning that he probably wanted him to go outside with him.  
"Uh... yeah me too. It's getting a little cramped in here, we'll just be a second."  
Everyone else got what was going on, and continued having irrelevant little conversations and small talk.

Once outside, they stood there, side by side for a second. It was quiet; they weren't talking, and cars drove by occasionally as the birds chirped. After a second of nothing being said, Felix spoke up.  
"You look at me funny." Was all he said, without turning to face the brown haired boy.  
"What do you mean?" Seungmin said, not facing Felix either.  
"Like... you stare at me sometimes. And it's not weird, because I know what you're thinking."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. We're all thinking it."  
"Well, what are you thinking?"  
"About... guys."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yup."  
"Right... yeah. Me too."  
"Why don't we say something? Why do we never just have the balls to speak up?"  
"Because these feelings are new and we're all feeling them towards someone in this group, no matter how well we know them. We just don't know if they're feeling the same thing."  
"I guess so." The orange haired boy sighed, "Why do they have to be so fucking...."  
"Perfect? Yeah. That's what I always ask myself."  
"Yeah..."  
There was another beat of silence.  
"Good chat bro," Felix said, placing a hand on Seungmin's shoulder and turning to head back inside. "Oh, and, by the way? This never happened."  
"What are you talking about? We've just been standing out here, getting a breath of fresh air, right?"  
They smiled knowingly at each other, and walked back inside.

"So, where were we?" Felix asked as soon as he sat down.  
"Well we still have two more people who need to introduce themselves," Jisung replied, "those two people being you and Jeongin."  
"Oh okay, well I guess I'll go now then. So I'm Felix, I'm 18 years old and I'm straight, I party a lot and... yeah. Don't think I'm being rude to you, that's just my sense of humor. If you don't like my sarcasm then leave."  
They all laughed, Minho commenting, "Finally! Someone on my level!"  
"So, the first heterosexual of the day." Chan pointed out.  
"No, what about Minho hyung?" Changbin said.  
"Well, I have never once specified my sexuality, and I plan on keeping it that way." The brown haired boy answered.  
"Okay then. Jeongin?" The blonde questioned the group.

"Hello! I'm Jeongin and I'm 17 years old, don't call me a fetus, and I'm bi. That's it. No questions needed, right?"  
Indeed, none of the other seven boys had any questions. They then talked for a bit about their interests and hobbies, delving a little deeper into each other's lives and learning about the people around the table and becoming good friends.

(A/N: Okay so i read this back and i realised that I fucked up and accidentally introduced Jeongin twice, but we'll move past that, shall we? Lmao)

"So, now that kindergarten is over, who's up for truth or dare at our place?"

Ooooh~ who's place was it??? Sorry this chapter was freaking LONG AS, I just wanted to get all of the characters introduced and sPiLL sOmE TEa :)  
-authornim💚


	17. ~15~

!warning! So I think it's a little sexual in places but I didn't proof read it :/ just sayin'

No focus

"So, now that kindergarten is over, who's up for truth or dare at our place?" Hyunjin asked, smirking.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Oooooh, this'll be fun. Hyunjin hyung is the best at hosting." Felix said, exciting the group.  
"Okay so let's figure out transport. Who has money?" Was Chan's priority, being the responsible organiser of the boys.  
"No, hyung, it's okay. I can just call in a driver it's no big deal. Please, nobody feel like they need to pay for a taxi, I've always got us covered." Changbin offered, turning to the group.  
"Oh, okay, thanks Changbin." The eldest replied.  
The blue haired boy walked to a quieter corner and began making a couple of phone calls.  
"Okay so they've got us two cars. 4 people in each, do we want to sort out who goes where?" He asked when he came back.  
"I feel like going in the two groups we arrived in is boring. How about we go... me, Chan, Seungmin and Changbin? And then Felix, Jisung, Jeongin and Minho? Get mingling a little?" Hyunjin said.  
"I don't mind hyung, just don't say mingling." Seungmin replied, face one resemblant of disgust at the black haired boy's choice of words.  
Once the cars arrived they piled in, the two vehicles shortly coming to a stop outside the apartment complex.  
"Who needs showers?" Asked Jisung.  
Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin all raised their hands.  
"Okay and, other than you three of course, who wants to get changed?" He asked, and Minho raised his hand. "Okay, so just me and Minho? Cool. So if we all head upstairs to the apartments, Felix go and shower in your apartment and then Hyunjin you can wait a bit while Jeongin showers at ours. Me and Minho can go into my room and I'll lend him some clothes and then... yeah. We can get started."  
They all thought that was a good plan, Jisung going ahead a bit as he had the keys, Chan catching up and flinging an arm around his shoulders.  
"Taking control, huh? I like it." The blonde whispered close to the younger's ear.  
"I can imagine, you kinky fuck." Jisung teased back.

When they got into the apartments Jisung and Minho went straight into the the squirrel-like boy's room. Jisung changed out of his work clothes into a pair of grey sweat pants and a tight-ish black T-shirt. He didn't really care about the elder boy seeing him in just a pair of boxers, he was comfortable and also knew that he had a good body. His skin was tanned and he had toned muscles, but wasn't overly buff; he was lean and had a tiny waist. Minho shamelessly checked him out, eyeing him up and down a couple of times before turning his eyes away and striking up conversation.  
"So what's the deal with you and Chan hyung then? What are you guys?"  
"I don't know really. We're not boyfriends or anything, and I wouldn't say we were together, but we aren't exactly friends either. We're... buddies. Y'know? A little more than friends but just not following up the word 'fuck'."  
"Right..." Minho said, standing there awkwardly waiting for some clothes to be chucked at him until Jisung noticed.  
"Oh, sorry. Just rummage through my wardrobe 'til you see something you like, you can wear anything you want. I'm just gonna go prepare snacks, so if you need anything then get Seungmin or Hyunjin in here okay?" Jisung smiled, leaving him to it.  
In the living area Jeongin could be heard singing in the shower; he actually had a really good voice, and the boys were surprised. Hyunjin had taken a seat at the island while Changbin and Chan made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Seungmin and Felix were no where to be seen, having gone upstairs so that Seungmin could unlock the door and Felix could shower and get changed. Soon after Jisung had surveyed the room looking for someone to help him, Seungmin came along and said, "I'm preparing snacks!"  
The two of them stood at the counter pouring crisps into bowls, laying out dips and breadsticks, even some cucumber and carrot sticks were made available. They brought the food over to the coffee table where Chan and Changbin were sat. Jisung cuddled into Chan, the elder placing a soft pec on is head, making him blush profusely. They were all in the middle of having their own little conversations when Minho walked out of Jisung's room. He had pulled his hair back into a tiny ponytail, and was wearing a loose, low v-neck T-shirt with shorts. He looked good, and as Felix came back from having his shower his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He already thought that Minho was angelic, but in this outfit he was shocked.   
"Oooh~ look at you! Hot stuff!" Changbin cooed sarcastically.  
"What're you looking at Felix?" Chan questioned.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing."  
Minho smirked and bashfully looked at his feet, while Felix took Hyunjin's seat at the island and the black haired boy went to shower.  
"Jesus fuck, how long does Jeongin take in the shower?" He muttered as he left to go upstairs.  
(Que 'Let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye lmao)  
Almost as soon as he left, the youngest of the group walked out, towel wrapped around his waist, dark hair slicked back, dripping wet.   
"Well, Hyunjin's missing out." Jisung scoffed sarcastically, making the others laugh.  
"Hey, Jisung have you got some clothes I could borrow please?" He asked.  
"Sure."  
The young boy walked out of Jisung's room a couple of minutes later in cuffed blue jeans and a dark green GOLF jumper.   
"You've got taste, hyung."  
"I know."   
They were all talking for a while before Hyunjin came into the apartment wearing only grey sweatpants, no shirt.  
"So you're just not gonna put a top on then hyung?" Seungmin asked.  
"Nope. Now, who's ready to play?"  
"Okay, okay but I have a request." Felix said. "Instead of truth or dare where you can just pussy out and pick truth, let's play drink or dare."  
"Yes, oh my god it's so much better. With a strip twist!" Jisung backed him up.  
"Okay," everyone agreed, "now who's going first?" Chan asked as Felix raided the cupboard for spirits and shot glasses.  
"Wait, hold on. Let's lay down the rules. So the easier the dare, the stronger the drink, right?"  
"Yeah, and then if you take the first drink of the night it's three vodka shots rather than one, or for every dare you don't do you take off an item of clothing. It's your choice, but the whole point is you're either sober and naked, drunk 'til you're sick to your stomach, or both." Felix replied to Changbin, setting the alcohol down on the table.  
"In that case, I dare you, Seungmin, to go into Hyunjin's room with him and tell him your biggest secret." The blue haired boy dared, an evil smirk on his lips.  
"That's a boring dare but c'mon then." Hyunjin stated, standing up and reaching his hand out for Seungmin to take. When the younger hesitated he withdrew his hand and folded them behind his back, leaning down so that his face was level with the brown haired boy's, "or are you really such a pussy that you're gonna take the first drink? Seriously, it's not a big deal. You can tell me anything anyway, this is just twice the fun."   
"Alright then." They grinned, walking into Hyunjin's room and locking the door.  
"So, now you need to tell-" the elder was cut off by Seungmin's lips against his before he could finish his sentence. He responded, shocked at first but then relaxing into the kiss and placing his hands on the younger's waist. The make out got intense fast, tongues in each other's mouths and Seungmin's hands in Hyunjin's damp hair. The younger moaned into the kiss as Hyunjin pulled away, only to leave a trail of kisses and small nips down Seungmin's neck and collar bone, tugging at the hem of his shirt and slowly walking towards the bed.   
"Hyunjin!" Seungmin half moaned, half complained, "we can't do this now! They'll get suspicious. And... I'm loud. We can do this later."  
From outside the door the group had been listening, ears against the wood, trying to hear what Seungmin would tell Hyunjin. It was childish and a betrayal of trust, but it made things more exciting. They heard the muffled beginnings of Hyunjin's voice, followed by silence and the bump of what was sounded like the oh-too-familiar sound of a body coming into contact with a wall.   
"What the fuck?" Changbin mouthed, and Minho shrugged back at him. They heard a moan, and Jeongin's eyes went wide, and Felix mouthed "Seungmin," while pointing at the door. "We know!" Jisung mouthed back.   
They were there for a second; Jisung, Changbin and Chan crouched on the floor, Minho in an awkward half-crouch with Felix's full weight on his back from where the orange haired male was leaning over his shoulder, and Jeongin stood slightly away from the door, not too keen on hearing what was going on in there. In all honesty, he'd much rather have seen it.  
They heard the turning of a door knob and all scurried back to the sofas as fast as possible, retaking their seats just in time for nothing to be suspicious. The two walked out of the room, and Hyunjin feigned innocents by saying,   
"Glad we had that talk."  
"Yeah." The brown haired boy replied.  
It was obvious that something had happened, Hyunjin's hair was still somewhat messy despite his efforts to slick it back, and Seungmin's shirt was wrinkled and untucked.   
"Some talking you did there." Jeongin commented. Hyunjin managed to keep his cool, simply plonking himself down on the other side of Jisung and putting his hands behind his head.   
"The fuck you mean?" Seungmin asked, wedging himself between Minho and Felix.  
"Nothing! Nothing..." Jeongin defended.  
"So, no one's drunk or stripped yet, so I'm gonna give the second dare to Jisung." Chan said. He didn't want to ruin his plan for the others, so he leant down and whispered it in Jisung's ear, earning a small gasp from him.  
"Do I have to?" He whined.  
"Well, it's that or strip, baby, I don't mind." The blonde said, leaning back and uncrossing his legs casually.  
"Fine!" Jisung huffed, and Chan patted his lap. The younger straddled him, and rested his hands around Chan's neck.  
"Oh shit they're gonna make out, aren't they?" Seungmin said, turning to Minho.  
"By the looks of it? Yes. I can predict there's gonna be name calling and we're gonna hear some of their later plans that we didn't need to hear, but Hyunjin and Felix lowkey want to. But still, Chan hyung's fucking "not gay." Tsk, not gay my ass!" He replied. "Now, watch." Seungmin was instructed, turning his head back to face the couple.  
Chan pulled Jisung in closer by his ass, and stroked his hands up and down the brown haired boy's thighs. As Minho predicted, neither Hyunjin's nor Felix's eyes left the pair, almost unblinking as they waited for the "show" to start.  
"Really, in front of everyone?" Jisung asked again.  
"Yes, baby boy, or would you rather strip for them like the little slut you are?"  
The name alone had Jisung failing to hold back a moan, and Felix muttered "shit" under his breath.  
"No is no Chan, I mean-" Seungmin started, only to be silenced.  
"Shh, shh, shh. Shut up." Minho said across him, holding his index finger up in front of the younger's face.  
Carefully, Jisung leaned forward and kissed Chan passionately. It was slow and gentle at first, but gradually became rougher, just like the first time they had kissed. And, although they had met only a few days ago, it felt like they'd been together for months, years even. They had so much chemistry, and they were so comfortable together that it didn't even register as only their 3rd kiss.  
"C'mon, you know what to do." Chan said into the kiss, putting his tongue in Jisung's mouth and exploring every inch of it.  
"Ngh- Daddy!" Jisung moaned out, and Chan softly pulled away.  
"See, that wasn't that hard, now was it?" He asked, and Jisung submissively shook his head, no.   
"Well fuck me, that was hot." Minho said when the dare was over, and Felix immediately left to go to the bathroom. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Changbin sat there gawking for a second before returning to their senses, and Seungmin, though he hated to admit it, was more than mildly turned on, but hid it well.  
Chan let Jisung sit on his lap for the rest of the games, and kept whispering little things into his ear, just loud enough for the others to hear. Things like, "I told you they'd like it, and you did so well", "You'll be rewarded tonight," or, "Daddy's good boy."   
By the end of the dares Hyunjin, who was at a disadvantage to begin with considering his lack of clothing, had ended up in just his underwear with 4 shots down the hatch. Felix, Chan, Jisung and Minho were all barefoot and shirtless, but Jeongin, Changbin and Seungmin had opted for removing only their socks and then drinking instead. Felix had downed 3 shots, Chan 2, Jisung 5, Minho 6 since he had been the first to drink, Jeongin 1, Changbin 3 and Seungmin 4.   
If it weren't for Chan's protectiveness and threat of a "punishment" later, Jisung would have kissed Hyunjin, sat on Felix's lap for 3 rounds and given Minho a lap dance, and would only be on 2 shots, as he wouldn't go down the hallway knocking on doors and asking the neighbours if they wanted didldos, and he wouldn't go on the roof without a shirt on and scream "I'm Godzilla!!" Not because he was embarrassed, but because it was too cold and he was nice and warm in Chan's muscular arms.   
Jeongin was good at taking his dares, hence why he was only on 1 shot with his socks off. So far, he had called his grandma and moaned loudly, several times down the phone. He had drunk a shot with a shitload of chilli paste in it and then been deprived of milk, and he had let Changbin give him a hickey. He had refused to bleach his eyebrows or brake his braces on purpose though.  
Hyunjin hadn't been refusing dares because they were bad, he had just refused dares because he wanted to get drunk, stripped, and just have a bit of fun with it. So, he hadn't shouted "Stahp! I coulda dropped ma croissant!" Down the stairs, he hadn't smoked a joint, he hadn't worn a dog collar and leash for the rest of the game, he hadn't dirty talked in Jeongin's ear, and he hadn't tried to suck his own toes.  
The list of crazy shit that the boys did went on for a while, but some of the stand out moments were:  
When Changbin and Jeongin acted out that once scene from Titanic where Changbin said "Jack! I'm flying!" And they then proceeded to sloppily make out.  
When Seungmin had licked sriracha off Minho's face.  
When Felix had done a strip tease for Chan.  
When Jisung and Hyunjin crossed arms and took a shot each. (A/N you guys know what I'm talking about right? That thing where you cross over arms with somebody and you each down a shot?)  
And when Chan and Seungmin had had a race to see who could chug a Heineken faster. Surprisingly, Seungmin won.

It was 4:30, and there came a knock on the door.  
"Who the fuck...?" Felix mumbled, standing and waking over to answer the door.

"Yeah- Hyung!!" 

I'm rlly sorry, it's past midnight and I couldn't be bothered to proofread lmao. Hopefully you enjoyed! Left u on a little cliffhanger there, sorry not sorry hehe 😈 I hope you have a great day or night wherever y'all are :)  
-authornim 💚


	18. Just to let you know

So someone messaged me on my insta (if you wanna check it out then @imahoefor.bts hehehe) and they said  
"you said that there may be sexual themes, drug use and alcohol use in this book but they're all minors, that's not okay and it's disgusting."  
Okay, so sorry I didn't clear this up before hand, but I just want to verify.   
1\. They're not all minors  
2\. In Britain, you're legally an adult at 18, and restrictions on certain things are lessened when you reach 16. you're allowed to drink at age 18, and you're allowed to have sex at age 16. Kinda crazy sounding, I know, but hey ho. And let's be real, Jeongin is 17, and if you're a year underage in Britain the likelihood is that you're going to be drinking, if you want to. I have a 17 year old brother, and he wants to have a beer sometimes, so he does. He wants to go to house parties sometimes, so he does. In England this is normal, and it doesn't make my parents bad parents. What I'm writing about isn't meant to be "disgusting" or "not okay." And so I'm sorry if anyone felt that way.

Also I will not, and I repeat, I WILL NOT WRITE NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. EVER.   
To be honest I probably won't actually write a proper sex scene at all, but especially not rape. Lots of fan fiction writers tend to glamourise stuff like rape, and make it seemingly pleasurable. It's not. I have never been raped, but I know people who have been, and/or been sexually assaulted. For god's sake, I'VE been sexually assaulted. And it's not a big deal because it happens to everyone, you know. The stereotype of A guy sends a girl a dick pic, she blocks him and no attention is payed to it. But it should be a big deal. It is not okay to harass people like that, minor or not. Things like that are not good, and they should never be glorified. Stockholm syndrome is a thing, yes, but it shouldn't be glorified either. I read a fan fic where someone was kidnapped and raped, but still in love with their kidnapper. It was never mentioned that they had Stockholm syndrome, and one of the lines was, I quote, "I knew I was being raped, and I didn't want this, but it felt so good and I held back moans." UM BITCH WHAT??? NO. STOP. The person being raped was IN HIGHSCHOOL. And this was just one tiny incident that happened which lead to the two main characters meeting, those characters being the victim and the captor. It was unnecessary to write about it like that, and they could have met in any other way. It was unacceptable and people were STILL in the comments writing stuff like "okay but that's hot tho." It wasn't hot, it was wrong. If you're going write about anything triggering e.g. self harm, suicide, rape, kidnap etc. Then do it properly. Engage with what those experiences are actually like and address it as an issue and a mental illness. Make it important to the story line, don't just casually whip out a chapter where they're suicidal. Please. 

Sorry I really popped off about something pretty irrelevant here but it needed to be said.

So yeah, I just wanted to say that.  
If anyone felt triggered by anything said or done in this book at the ages that they're done, I'm sorry that I'm not writing in line with Korean laws as I don't know them, and I'm just sticking to what I know. I don't know what's legal and what's not there, so all of the laws will be laws that have been passed in England. They will all be normal things that lots of people do IN ENGLAND. IN ENGLAND. 

That's it, have a nice day/night wherever y'all are :)  
-authornim 💚


	19. ~16~

!warning! They go shopping 🥰 tee hee I'm kidding, it's not a warning lmao. Enjoy <3

Woojin focus

"Yeah- hyung!!" Felix said, gobsmacked to see his eldest hyung standing in the door way, leant casually against one side of the frame.   
"Felix! Ma man! How've you been?" Woojin asked, pulling the shocked boy in for a hug.  
Felix grinned, confused but extremely happy.  
"Yeah, yeah, all good. What about you? What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know really, I just came to see you guys, I guess. I got a call from Seungmin earlier today asking if we could FaceTime, I said I was free around 5 for a call, my P.A overheard the entire thing and booked me a free month off and a private jet here, telling me that "My boss had approved and I deserved a break." So, here I am! The driver that brought me in from the airport said that he'd driven a bunch of guys to this apartment complex earlier today because they're hanging out with Seo's son. How crazy is that!?" The brown haired man asked, almost overly excited.  
"Even crazier that this is that son." Hyunjin said, bringing Changbin over. The two of them shook hands, introducing themselves comfortably, and then Hyunjin and Woojin hugged, then Seungmin.  
"Jisung, say hi!" Felix told him, but the elder didn't budge.   
"No! I'm comfortable here, and so if Woojin want's to say hi then he needs to come over here!"  
To say that it took a second for Woojin to process everything was an understatement. He was in a familiar apartment, surrounded by a mixture of half naked and fully clothed men, half of whom he didn't even know. The smell of booze was in the air and some of the boys seemed slightly tipsy. His boss' son was standing next to him, the son who somehow knew all of his friends. They all seemed very close, and Woojin wondered how these new friends hadn't been mentioned when they'd spoken on video call.  
"Jisung, babe, go say hi to your friend. Okay, you clearly haven't seen him in a while, I'll come with you." The blonde man hugging Jisung said, and the two of them walked over to him.   
"Hi hyung!" Jisung said excitedly, hugging the oldest tightly. Once they'd stopped hugging, the blonde introduced himself.  
"Hi, I'm Chan, nice to meet you."  
"Woojin, you too."  
"Sorry about... this... mess that you've been met with. We've been playing a rather gay, chaotic game of drink or dare with an added in strip twist." Chan laughed.  
"Oh, well, okay then." Woojin laughed too. He had a sweet smile, and a warm presence. No one felt like he was intruding, and the same comfortable environment remained.  
They each introduced themselves to Woojin, getting to know each other properly. The brown haired boy was met with Chan, Changbin and Minho, but there was still one more person.  
He came out from behind the island, wearing blue denim cuffed jeans and a slightly oversized dark green jumper. Woojin had seen Jisung wear those clothes before, and wondered what had happened for them to end up on this adorable human's delicate frame. The tall man thought that this kid in braces was probably one of the sweetest, most harmless looking human beings to grace this earth, and Woojin just wanted to engulf him in a hug and shower him in kisses and affection. He didn't, of course, simply stuck his hand out for the younger to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Woojin. Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Jeongin, nice to meet you to." The black haired boy's voice was lower than expected, and it was unfittingly sexy.  
"Ohhh, hyung you've missed out on so much." Felix informed, and Seungmin and Hyunjin started telling their stories. The events of the past few days were recalled, new and unheard stories popping up. No one felt out of place, and it was extremely relaxed. The group just... clicked. It was perfect.   
They talked for a couple of hours until it became dark at around 6:00. They decided to head to the grocery store, to pick up a few things and then cook a meal for the nine of them before going out to watch Changbin skate.   
It wasn't cold out, so those of them who weren't dressed put on T-shirt's or hoodies and, in Hyunjin's case, pants too. Walking to the shop was a little stressful; trying to make sure no one was lost or hurt was a difficulty as there were so many of them. They were quite loud, gathering stares from members of the public.  
"- No, no, no! Because then I said to him "the fuck do you think you're doing?" And that dude looked like he was boutta shit himself." They laughed as Changbin told them about an... interesting experience he'd had with one of the butlers. "I've never seen anyone go paler faster, seriously. And even though he was a creepy weirdo, it was just funny that I'd found him there, waiting for Eunmi to walk out of the shower, and this bitch thought he could get away with it. Like, no, that's just... ew."  
They arrived at the shop after about 10 minutes of walking, stepping into the warm building with all the bright lights and rich smells was like an awakening; a whole different world from the breeze and the darkness and the stench of pollution outside.   
"So, who wants what and where do we find it?" Felix asked, not having been grocery shopping a lot as he was often the one cooking after Seungmin went out and got the food.  
"Well, me and Woojin have been here a lot, so if we split into two groups of four then we can find out way around quicker and easier. I'll go with Hyunjin, Chan and Jisung, and then Woojin why don't you take Felix, Jeongin, Minho and Changbin round? It just seems more logical. We can meet back at the counter after we're done, yeah?" Seungmin planned out for them.  
"Okay!" Everyone agreed, and they split off into two halves.

Seungmin and Hyunjin we're talking about what they wanted to eat, deciding on sundubu-jjigae, bibimbap and samgyeopsal for the group to share. Just behind them, Jisung and Chan we're in their own world, not really concentrating on the array of food to choose from, and not too troubled as they knew Hyunjin and Seungmin had it under control.  
"What are we, Chris?" The younger asked tentatively.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, like, what are we? Us?"  
"Oh. Well... I don't know. What do you want us to be?"  
"I'm not sure either. We met only a few days ago, but it feels like I've known you for ages. Like we've been together for ages, though we're not even together. Are we?"  
"We could be. Do you want to be boyfriends?"  
"I..."  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Chan asked, turning to face Jisung.  
"I don't know what I want us to be. I don't want to say boyfriends because I feel like that's a lot of pressure seeing as, when you think about it, we hardly know each other. But I don't wanna be just friends either."  
"And we're not just friends. We can be "together" without labelling it, it's okay if you're not ready, and I completely understand. Okay?"  
"Okay. So would seeing other people be a problem?"  
"Are you thinking about seeing other people?" The elder smirked.  
"Hypothetically."  
"Well, "hypothetically", no. It wouldn't. I don't own you, Jisung. You can do whatever you want. I'm not gonna hurt you or be that upset or anything." Chan laughed.  
""That upset?""  
"I didn't want to just say, "I wouldn't be upset," Because that makes it sound like I don't care. Which I do. I think I care about you a lot. But I wouldn't be downright sad or annoyed."  
"I care about you too, babe." Jisung smiled, and gave Chan a hug.

On the other side of the store Felix, Minho and Changbin were messing around as Woojin and Jeongin shopped, chucking random stuff in the basket, each time Jeongin would say, "You're paying for that."  
The three laughed and joked at product names and took the piss out of each other non stop, while the eldest and the youngest were actually looking at things to eat. The settled on japchae, bulgogi, ddukbokki and samgyetang for all of the boys to share, along with the food that the others had picked out.  
"So, what do you do in your free time?" Jeongin asked, "It's boring small talk, I know, but to be honest I'm actually interested."  
"I don't actually have much free time, so when I do I either call and meet up with friends or sit around and do nothing. My job isn't hard, there's just a lot of stuff to do, mainly organising events, paperwork, presentations, so I never get a break. In one of the more senior positions at a big company like Seo Industries, there's rarely a moment where everything is done; you're always having to fix someone else's fuck up or go to your next meeting... the list goes on. But what about you?"  
"Erm... I'm a college student, as you know, so when I'm not in class or studying, I'm probably ignoring my parents, doing drugs or partying. If I don't feel like doing any of those things, I'll do art, or music and stuff, look around Seoul and shit."  
"Art, huh? What kind of stuff do you do?"  
"Mainly abstract, I have a condition called synesthesia, which is basically where I see sounds and music as colours. So I'll listen to something and paint it. I also have a really good recollection of song dates, because I can see it. Lots of the songs from the same time periods are composed of similar sounds, notes, and styles, so for instance: for me, lots of the songs from the early 2000s, around the time I was born? They're purple, and orange, and blue, and yellow. Sometimes."  
(A/N yes this is a real thing, we studied it in art and it's pretty fucking cool so I wanted to include it. But also please bare in mind that my depictions of it may not be 100% accurate, because I don't have it. Also those are not necessarily the colours that everyone sees, because all people with synesthesia see music differently :))  
"Dude, no way! That's so cool." Woojin said in awe.  
"Yeah, it really is."

After collecting all of the shopping that they wanted, the 9 of them headed back to Hyunjin's apartment, but then Chan remembered something.  
"Oh, shit, we can't be here." He said.  
"What why not?" Jisung asked, worry evident in his tone.  
"Minho's under fucking house arrest, remember? If we're here much longer I can guarantee they will find you, okay, they have our phone numbers." The blonde turned to said boy.  
"That's fine though, right? You guys can just come to our apartment."  
"Yes, they can, but if we don't get home soon, the... people are gonna notice that that monitor around your ankle is not in the place it's supposed to be, and hasn't been for the last however many hours."  
Changbin called a car, and as Minho, Chan, Jisung and Felix all piled into one of them, Minho thought of something.  
"Wait, so does that mean I can't go to see Changbin skate? Or leave in general for the next 2 months?!"  
"Yes, that's exactly what it means, but you're just gonna have to deal with that I'm afraid. You did this to yourself, dumbass so you don't get to complain." The blonde scolded him.  
(A/N yeah! Suck it up buttercup! at least you haven't been in quarantine for the last 5 months!)  
It took a while but eventually all 9 of them made it up to Chan and Minho's apartment.  
"I haven't been here in so long, what the hell." Jeongin said, immediately sitting down on the familiar sofa with a sigh.

Felix, Chan, Woojin and Seungmin started cooking, and Hyunjin tried to help but soon gave up.  
"Right, dinner's ready!" Felix exclaimed, laying the last warm dish down on the table and calling the boys over as Chan laid out 5 extra chairs around the table. It was a little cramped in places but they didn't mind, they were all starving hungry.  
"So what're we gonna do about Minho-hyung not being able to come and watch me skate?"  
"Well... I can stay here with him." Felix offered.  
"No, seriously, you don't need to do that I'll be fine." The elder reassured.  
"But I'll feel bad if we come back talking about it and you've missed out. Anyway, the competition lasts two hours. What do you expect to do in that time? And who's gonna make sure you don't just leave and sneak along anyway?"  
"He's right," Chan backed Felix up, "you need someone here to keep watch over you, because I of all people know that you will just leave."  
"Okay, okay fine! Thanks Felix."  
"Sure." The orange haired male replied. The truth is, he would have liked to go and see Changbin skate, but he wanted to spend some time alone with Minho, see what they would... get up to.

Ooooooooof :) hope you enjoyed <3 don't forget to vote and comment!  
-authornim

STREAM STRAY KIDS EASY MV BECAUSE THAT SHIT'S FIRE


	20. ~17~

!warning! Ickle bitta kissing and a little bit further but nothing tooooo much idk, they don't have sex basically 😉

Changbin focus

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, SEO CHANG BINNNNNNNN!" The host shouted into the mic.  
It was thrilling, that feeling of walking to the edge of the concrete bowl, surrounded by people all cheering for you and willing you on.  
He tipped off the edge, getting up a little momentum before perfectly executing flips and tricks of all sorts.  
The 7 of them had been waiting there for around 45 minutes before Changbin was called up. His performance was about 10 minutes long, and it was very impressive. There were 4 judges on the panel, each giving a score out of 10. So far, the highest score had been a whopping 37/40, which was extremely high.  
When Changbin finished he stood at one side of the skate park, and the judges gave their verdict.   
"Eight!"  
"Nine!"  
"Eight!"  
"Seven!"  
"And that brings your total to 32, putting you in 2nd place! Well done! A round of applause please folks for Changbin!"  
He walked over to his friends, cool facade immediately broken by his beaming grin and excited little jumps and squeals.  
"OH MY GOD! That was awesome dude!" Jeongin exclaimed.  
"Damn, I wish I could skate like you!" Hyunjin said, 3rd cup of soju already in his hand.  
"Second! Second! There's a chance you could win this thing, Changbin! That's so cool!" Chan said in awe of the younger's skills.  
"Yeah, and you could finally prove to your parents that this whole thing was worth it." Woojin reassured the blue haired boy, lifting his spirits even higher.  
"Aaaaargh! YES!" Changbin punched the air, and turned to face the ring again. His name was on the huge billboard type thing they had displaying all the contestants, and he was right towards the top. It made him happy to think that all those hours of practice and defying his parents might actually have paid off. The group watched the rest of the competition; watched the falls and fails, highs, lows, and successes. At the end of day 1, Changbin was still in second place out of almost 30 competitors. They headed back to Chan's apartment to celebrate and share the good news. Changbin was particularly excited for Minho's reaction of course, and he wondered how his hyung would feel. He was hoping for a hug, and maybe later in the night he could even go for a kiss and blame it on alcohol consumption. 

~

Felix focus

As the rest of the group shut the door behind them Felix let out a sigh of half nerves and half happiness. He was happy that him and Minho would get to be alone together, but he was nervous that he would fuck it up and say something that he totally didn't mean to. They chatted and watched TV for ages, until Felix started getting annoyed at the orange hair falling in his face every five minutes. Seeing as Minho was using Jisung's only hair tie, Felix went up to his apartment to get one, coming back down and closing the door. As soon as he set foot back in the room his hyung started to speak.  
"So... thanks for offering to stay here with me." Minho smiled. It was beautiful; his teeth were perfect like pearls, and nice and straight. It was like the sun was shining through in the form of a person. Felix had never felt this way about anyone before, especially not towards another guy, and even more especially towards someone he'd just met. When Felix had been relatively comfortable before, the prospect of his crush smiling at him and because of him made him overwhelmingly nervous, and when he was nervous he was bad with his words.  
"Oh, no problem." Felix babbled, "I'd do it for anyone. Well, not anyone, but I'd do it for you. Not just you, any of the guys, and some of my other friends too. And my family..."  
His fumbling caused the elder to laugh loudly.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"A little." The orange haired boy admitted.  
"Why? It's just me."  
"That's the problem."  
"What do you mean?" Minho asked as he started walking over.  
"I'm not normally alone with people. I much prefer bigger crowds, but this is fine. I need to get used to it don't I."  
"Yeah..." they were a lot closer than before now, probably less than a meter, and that gap was slowly closing.   
To be honest, Minho wanted this. He knew that Felix would get flustered, and he enjoyed teasing the younger. He leaned in, fast and unexpectedly, so that his head was at a slight angle in order for his lips to be just an inch away from Felix's.  
Felix backed up against the door, and Minho took another step forward.  
"Are you used to it yet?" He asked.  
"Not yet." Felix said, carefully wrapping one leg around Minho's waist and pulling their bodies towards one another.   
"How about now?" The brown haired boy brought his forehead to reach the other male's, one hand on the wall to keep the two of them stable, the other holding Felix's ass to support his weight and pin him to the door.  
"Almost..." Felix trailed off as he connected their lips.  
It was soft and sweet; they were gentle with each other, almost as if they were fragile and could break at any time.  
"Jump." Is what Minho said into the kiss, and Felix knew what it meant. He did a tiny jump and wrapped his legs around the elder's waist. Minho was strong, even if he didn't look it, and Felix was pleasantly surprised. They kissed for a bit, Felix's hands in Minho's hair, and then Minho started slowly walking over to the sofa. They sat down, and Minho placed his hands either side of Felix, slowly sliding forward so that the smaller was underneath him. From here the whole situation escalated quickly, their shirts were soon on the floor, both of their upper bodies exposed. They were both wearing silver chains, not dissimilar in the way that they looked, but Minho's had a tiny locket on it. Minho left a trail of hickeys down Felix's abs and chest, gently sucking on his nipples, drawing a loud moan from the younger.  
He reached the orange haired boy's waistband, hooking his hands around the edge of the fabric and looking up at the smaller boy.  
"Can I?" He asked, and Felix responded with a nod. Felix was now wearing only his underwear, and Minho brought his face back to be level with him. They kissed again; hot and needy and hard. As they made out they grinded against one another, the friction almost unbearable.   
Felix pulled away and started leaving hickeys all across Minho, careful not to mark above his collarbone for fear that the others would see. They both moaned simultaneously, loud and blissful.

"What are you doing?"

Eek that's gonna be awkward 😬 Anygays i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day or night wherever you are :) new update coming soon  
-authornim


	21. ~18~

!warning! Lil' bit sexy time but kinda not yes :) idk lol just know that you've been warned

No focus

The 7 boys were all chatting and laughing together, not paying much attention as Seungmin slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, letting them all in. What they saw made them all fall into a stunned silence. Minho was on top of Felix, and they were both shirtless. Felix was giving Minho hickeys, and they were both moaning loudly. They couldn't see the bottom halves of the boys, but they expected the worst, as Minho's body was moving steadily down and forward.

"What are you doing?" Hyunjin suddenly blurted. (Yellow cardeu!! Yellow cardeu!! 🥺)  
"Yah!" Minho shouted, opening is eyes, and Felix took his lips off the elder's collarbone to look over at the others in shock.  
"Well what does it look like they're doing, Hyunjin? They're fucking." Chan replied.  
"Well, really we were-" Felix started.  
"Shhh... just don't Felix." Minho muttered. The two were frozen in place, seemingly unable to move and just lying there.  
"Okay."  
"Okay? That's all? I was expecting a "yes daddy" or something, Felix." Hyunjin said. His words were slowly starting to slur together, and he looked permanently confused.  
"Sorry, he's just had a little too much soju." Woojin apologised.  
"That's fine, I was-" the orange haired boy once again began.  
"Felix!" Minho sighed.  
"Yup! Yup!" Felix realised.  
"I'm just disappointed really. I thought you were kinkier than this." The tallest shook his head.  
"It's actually been quite vanilla so-" Felix was once again cut off, this time by his own whiny moan caused by the pressure from Minho's knee against his erection, a tactic the elder had employed to shut the smaller boy up.  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! No! No! Stop! Ugh!" Jisung repetitively complained, covering his ears dramatically and turning his face into Chan's shoulder.  
"That's more like it!" Hyunjin cheered, the alcohol getting the better of him.  
"To be honest, Jisung, you can't talk. You were moaning "Daddy" earlier on for Chan, so..." Minho pointed out, teasingly rolling his thigh into Felix's crotch once again. Felix realised how much he craved friction, and started to subtly ride Minho's thigh, holding in loud moans.  
"No! Nope! I'm not doing this! I refuse to watch as Felix rides Minho's thigh!" Seungmin stated, turning out the door to leave along with Jisung, Changbin and Woojin.  
Hyunjin, however, got himself settled on the opposite sofa, with a clear view of the show, seeing that luckily both boys still had their bottom halves clothed. Chan sat over on the bar stools behind the sofa, and Jeongin stood leant against the door frame, watching from behind Felix.   
Said boy wasn't sure how to feel about being watched, but he let them, his neediness taking over as he grinded against Minho's thigh, using the strong muscle to pleasure himself. His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open, and he couldn't help but let out a strained moan. The brown haired male thought that he looked beautiful, and took control of the situation, moving his thigh to match the rolls of Felix's hips.   
"Look at you. Such a mess for me, sunshine." He teased, stroking Felix's cheek with the back of his index finger, becoming less and less aware of the others in the room. The others in the room becoming more and more aware of the growing ache in all of their trousers. Felix let out more little whines, face contorted in pleasure.  
"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm gonna cum." He managed to say quietly before releasing in his boxers with a very loud moan that was clearly heard from outside the door when Changbin shouted a muffled, "Shut up!"  
The orange haired boy lay there panting, completely worn out.   
"Well done baby." Minho praised, "let's go get you cleaned up." He said, picking the younger up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.  
"How many bathrooms are there?" Hyunjin immediately asked.  
"Just the one." Chan replied.  
"Shit. How long are you gonna be?" The taller asked, shouting through to the pair in the only bathroom.  
"As long as we want!" Minho shouted back.  
"Ugh! Fuck you Minho-hyung!" The youngest complained, "now we have to wait."  
Woojin knocked on the door, waiting for one of them to open it as none of the boys outside had a key with them. Jeongin turned around and opened the door, and of course, immediately all of the young men looked down at his raging boner, hissing with second-hand pain.  
Jisung saw Chan sitting on the bar stool, also with an erection, and immediately went up to the elder to tease him.  
"Don't do this to me, Jisung." He warned.  
"Do what?" The brown haired boy replied, feigning innocence as he sat on Chan's lap. The blonde tensed and breathed heavily, muttering a "Don't move," which only encouraged Jisung to shift around and fidget a little more, causing the bigger male to let out a whimper that was louder than intended.  
"Well that was subby as fuck." Hyunjin commented, getting a snappy "shut up, bottom!" In reply.  
"Who you calling "bottom"!?" The black haired boy asked angrily.  
"You!"  
"Ugh, well I'm not a bottom. Bottom? Me? No, you're the one who's a bottom, you bottom!" The younger mumbled childishly.  
"Okay! That's enough! You're all acting like children." Woojin interjected. "Jisung, get off Chan's lap. Hyunjin, don't be a dick. And FELIX HURRY UP!" The eldest of the bunch directed, and everyone did as they were told, Minho almost immediately stepping out of the bathroom to come and grab the clothes that had been disregarded on the floor.  
"You look... flushed. And sweaty. What did you do to him?" Seungmin inquired, immediately getting protective of his now vulnerable hyung who was currently laying in a warm bath half asleep.  
"Nothing! Nothing happened don't worry, it's just hot in there."  
"Yeah, hot and steamy. And you're not hard anymore. What did you guys do in there?" Changbin asked.  
"We didn't do anything! I promise! And nice to know that that's where you were looking, Changbin. Now, I need to go help him get dressed, he's really fucking tired."  
"I don't believe you for a second." Jisung now joined in, and slowly they all started to bombard him to get the truth.  
"Fine! He sucked my dick okay, just leave it! Jesus fucking Christ! This is peer pressure!" He shouted at them, practically running away and into the bathroom.  
"But it's not 'cause we're superior so ha!" Changbin said, waving the elder off and sitting back smugly. Woojin just sat there with his head in his hands and sighed deeply.  
"You're not even that much younger than me but it feels like I need to take care of you guys all the goddamn time! You're like kids!" Woojin huffed, leaning his head against the wall in defeat. Chan came up to him with an open beer and handed it to him.  
"I know how you feel. I've known Jeongin since he was 15, and even though I was 19, it still felt like I was babysitting him. All. The. Time." The blonde related as he sat down in between Woojin and Jisung.  
By the time Minho came out with Felix it had been about ten minutes.  
"You guys took so long, oh my god." Jeongin complained.  
"Yeah! And now my dick is soft!" Hyunjin grumbled.  
"Oh big deal, you don't get to jerk of in my bathroom, boo-hoo!" Minho deadpanned sarcastically.  
After that night's events, Felix, Seungmin and Jisung all fell asleep on the sofa. Then, it wasn't long until Jeongin, Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin 'went to bed,' it was more they just grabbed some pillows and fell asleep on the floor.  
Chan and Woojin, however, stayed up a little longer. Talking and drinking a couple of beers. They didn't talk about anything in particular, they just chatted. It was nice and peaceful, and it brought them closer than before. At around 1 am they were both tired and ready for bed, so Chan offered up his room for Woojin to sleep in, and the elder accepted gratefully, Chan brushing past his thanks and saying it was absolutely no problem; it really wasn't a problem, and he was a hospitable host after all.   
Chan slept in Minho's bed that night, and thought about everything that had happened. About his relationship with Jisung, about this thing going on between Minho and Felix, about the talks he'd had with Woojin, about his sexuality, about everyone's sexuality, and just about... everything. He finally fell asleep, after contemplating if he should lift the others onto futons or something, deciding against it and the possibility of waking them up.

If you know me irl then we don't talk about the beginning of this chapter. Ever. I'm looking at you R&S 👀👀 I won't disclose your names but you know who you are...  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, have a lovely day/night wherever you are, and I hope you vote + share + comment!  
-authornim 💚


	22. ~19~

!TRIGGER warning! Use of the derogatory, homophobic slang "bender," also it's heavily implied that Chan and Jisung slept together. They did. 

Now for the actual trigger: mentions of divorce, abandonment and s**cide. That word will not be censored in the writing itself. If you find the 3 mentioned topics triggering then please skip the entire Jisung focus and all will be explained at then end :)

Jeongin focus

A few weeks had passed since Changbin's skating competition. The boy had ended up coming a close second, and even though it wasn't a win, the group had gone out to celebrate none the less.   
Currently, Jeongin was at Chan and Minho's apartment; he'd stayed overnight with Jisung and Felix, and then Seungmin and Hyunjin had arrived a little later.  
He woke up to light streaming in through the thin living room curtains, face down on the sofa with his long limbs at all sorts of strange angles. Seungmin and Hyunjin were on the other sofas, and Felix was sleeping in Minho's room. Luckily, they hadn't heard anything going on from that room. Unfortunately for everyone else, the same couldn't be said for Jisung and Chan.  
After about 5 minutes of Jeongin just laying there, unbothered to move, said blonde came creeping out of his room half asleep, and grabbed some pain killers from the cupboard.   
"Does he seriously need pain killers hyung?" The youngest asked groggily.  
"Oh! You're awake. And yes, yes he does."   
"God, he's such a wimp."  
"He's not!" Chan got defensive of his now official boyfriend. They had announced that this whole thing was a thing last week, and ever since they seemed to have been a lot more comfortable. "I just... was a little... rough. That's all. Anyway, it's early and I don't wanna talk about this, go back to sleep."  
"A little rough?!" Jisung exclaimed from the other room.  
"Oh stop complaining, you loved it!" Minho piped in from the other room.  
"Ugh! Mmh! Right there! Ugh! Daddy!" Jeongin mocked.  
"Shut up!" Chan and Jisung both said, before the elder scampered back into their room and closed the door behind him.  
"Why are you guys being so loud, it woke me up." Seungmin whined.  
"Oh, sorry. Are we all awake then?" Jeongin wondered.  
"No, Hyunjin is still asleep. Like a rock, as usual. I don't know about Felix though."  
"What time is it?"   
"10:17." The brown haired boy replied, checking his phone.  
"Fuck! Early Chan?! Early!? I have to be at school in 15 minutes!" The younger suddenly jumped up, pulling all of his clothes on, grabbing a granola bar and an apple and heading out the door, shouting a quick "Thanks, see you later!" Before slamming it behind him.  
He didn't have time to wait for a taxi, so he ended up running all the way there, bursting through the door of his first class at exactly 10:41 am.  
"Late again Mr. Yang." The teacher scolded, peering at the boy over the rim of his glasses.   
"Sorry." He mumbled, heading up the rows of seats to find his own.   
"Oh hey Jisung, Mark." He greeted the two either side of him, and then the boy behind him. "And... Mark. God why is this so confusing? Two Jisungs, two Marks, I guess next there are gonna be two Seungmins." He joked, until some random kid at the back of the class shouted at him.  
"You what bender? Me?"   
"Oh for fuck's sake!"   
"Language, Mr. Yang! Don't make me send you out of the class again."  
"Yeah! God, Yang! Don't make him send you outta class!" Mark Tuan taunted, and Jeongin turned to the man on his right.  
"Tuan, remind me again why you, a 24 year old man, are still in college?"  
"Not everyone goes to college immediately after school, okay man? You can be 60 and go to college, they don't give a fuck."  
"Hey Jisung, you got a year arm?" Mark Lee asked from behind the three.  
"A what?"  
"A year arm."  
"I think he means pencil, Jisung." Tuan confirmed.  
"What's that?" Lee asked in English.  
"A pencil. You were saying 'nyeon pal' which is 'year arm,' but you meant 'yeonpil' which is pencil. Right?" Tuan replied. Lee was Canadian and Tuan was American, so they both spoke fluent English, but only the elder was fluent in Korean too. The other was still learning.  
"Oh! Yeah. Thanks." He turned back to Jisung, and tried again, in Korean. "You got a pencil, bro?"  
"Ah! Yeah. Here."  
"Thanks."  
Jeongin scoffed at their silliness, and continued the rest of classes like normal. Normal being playing with his pencil, not paying attention and taking minimal notes, only to create more work for himself when exams came around, but he didn't mind.

Seungmin focus

"Wait, are you not going to work Jisung?" Minho asked through the wall after Jeongin had ran out the door.  
"Bitch, you really think I can walk?!"   
"I guess not then." He laughed.  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"Everybody shut up! I'm not ready to be awake." Felix grumbled, deep, raspy morning voice shocking everyone.  
"Not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." Seungmin said to himself quietly. Apparently not quietly enough, seeing as he received a reply from the freckled boy.  
"I heard that."  
"Shit."  
"Heard what?" Jisung asked, stumbling through to the kitchen for a glass of water, his question being ignored.  
"Damn, you're even limpier than I thought you'd be." Hyunjin commented, all of a sudden awake and sitting up on one elbow.  
"I know, and it hurts!" The squirrel like boy pouted, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and drawing out the 'u' like a child.  
"It's worth it though?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little.  
"Totally." Jisung sighed.  
"Shut yo horny, perverted, gay asses up before I beat them!" Felix shouted, getting slowly more annoyed.  
"Ooh~! Kinky!" Hyunjin said, just to wind the younger up.  
"Right! That's it! I'm awake." He growled, storming out of the room in a pair of sweat pants and mumbling curses under his breath, grabbing a glass of water for himself and stomping back into Minho's room, unintentionally slamming the door.

Minho focus

Felix slammed the door behind him, taking a long, angry gulp from his water and then placing it stropily on the windowsill.  
"Steady on! You'll break something."  
"No I won't, it's fine. Sorry though."  
"For what?"  
"For being a moody fuck."  
"Well why don't you just not be a moody fuck then?"  
"Because I'm still lowkey horny and you denied me last night."  
"Okay well we're not getting into this right now, okay? You either need to come to terms with the fact that you are not straight, or we can't do this anymore. We did it for weeks, I told you how I felt, we made a deal, and you didn't follow it. I feel like I'm being used, I feel like I'm using you, and it just feels wrong if you're not accepting of yourself."  
"Loads of straight guys fuck gays, remember?"  
"You're a bottom, Felix. And besides, how do you think it makes me feel that I'm just a quote unquote gay for you to fuck?"  
"I don't know. I thought you didn't even want to do this."  
"What's that supposed to mean!? What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying that I'm heterosexual!"  
"Oh for fucks sake Felix! Grow up!"  
"Grow up!? That's what you want me to do!? Grow up!?"  
"Yes! I was starting to think you're not a kid anymore, at 18, but you're certainly acting like one!"  
"I'm not acting like a kid! You're just pissed off because you think I'm using you!"  
"You know you can be so insensitive sometimes Felix!"  
"Oh really now!? Well at least I'm not overly sensitive like you are! You're being a pussy!"  
"Oh! Real mature Felix, real mature. And you wonder why I treat you like a child. You don't have to be a "man" all the time you know."  
"What do you mean "a man"!?"  
"You're trying to be all tough, but you're not! Okay? Everyone can see that. Sometimes it's okay to have emotions! We're all people, you don't need to be robotic to prove a point that you're not a pussy or whatever."  
"I'm not trying to prove a point, I just don't get as emotional as you, is that a crime!?"  
"Okay, fine! But me being emotional doesn't make me weak!"  
"I never fucking said it did!"  
"You called me a pussy!"  
They were shouting at this point, and although the words couldn't always be made out, the other 4 males in the apartment could hear it, and it continued for a while longer than expected.

Jisung focus

"What are they arguing about now?" Jisung asked the room.  
"I don't know. They seem to be always arguing recently and it's getting annoying." Hyunjin replied.  
"Yeah, we should ask them about it." Seungmin agreed.  
"I'll ask Chan." He said, walking into their room and closing the door gently behind him.  
The blonde was getting dressed, and Jisung came up half way through him picking out a shirt and hugged him from behind.  
"What's up with Felix and Minho?" He mumbled into Chan's neck.  
"I don't know, baby. I hope they're okay though." The elder said as he turned around and reciprocated Jisung's hug, giving him a kiss before grabbing any old black T-shirt and going to make breakfast, leaving Jisung standing in the room to listen to the argument through the wall. He could pick out muffled words of what sounded like "I'm being used," and "This is wrong," as well as many other curses and things like that.

These conflicts upset the squirrel like boy; he had a feeling about what this whole argument was centred around, and felt bad that it could ruin their friendship.  
He had had a suspicion that something was going on between the two of them, as ever since Minho was under house arrest Felix has been going to see him, alone, more often, usually coming back giddy with happiness. But recently, he's been coming home from these visits looking increasingly sadder and frustrated, refusing to talk about the matter and simply giving a "Bad day," in response to Jisung's concerns.  
It reminded the young man too much of his own parents; how they had been friends turned lovers turned enemies. Divorce is a rough thing for any 8 year old, Jisung just had it rougher. His mum was an abusive alcoholic and his father struggled to get a job. They had had Jisung young, accidentally, so his mum was 21 at the time and his dad only 18. The same age as him and Chan, and he knew he couldn't look after a baby at this age, so he felt sorry for how hard it must have been for his parents. Jisung really started realising that he was a burden when even his dad no longer took the time and effort to see him, and when he came out as gay things just got a whole lot worse.   
Last year, shortly after the coming out, his dad dropped him off at Hyunjin's apartment for a sleepover with him, Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin, and then never came to pick him up. When he borrowed Hyunjin's car and drove himself home, he arrived to his mother. His dead mother, gun on the floor next to her where it had fallen from her lifeless hand after being put to the roof of her mouth. Since then he's lived with Hyunjin; after being traumatised like that, Woojin came home and stayed with the 4 of them. They got Jisung through his hardest times, and for that he will always love them in a way he's never loved anyone. It was that little bit more than platonic, not romantic, but special.  
(I've tried not to go into too much detail with the s**cide here, I hope it was okay.)

As the shouts became gradually louder, Jisung became gradually more upset. He was in so much pain — both physically and emotionally — that he had to let go. He slowly moved back until the backs of his knees hit the bed, buckling underneath him and letting his small frame slump onto the mattress. He sat there and sobbed quietly into the sleeves of the soft, old shirt Chan had given him to wear, and let his feelings out. Eventually, he couldn't take it, and had to stop the arguing before it got any worse.  
He walked out of the room and round the corner, bursting through the door of Minho's room.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Both of you!" He cried, falling to his knees.  
"Jisung!" Felix said, shocked, and knelt down with the elder, hugging him and bringing him close. All this immediately caught everyone's attention, Chan running and kneeling down, enveloping his boyfriend from behind so that Jisung was in a comforting hug-sandwich. Minho stood there, wide eyed, not quite sure of what to do until he was guided to sit on the bed by the black haired boy.  
"Don't worry about it, this happens occasionally, he just needs a bit of time. It's a build up of stress and pent up anger about his shit life, he'll be okay. Give him a little space and he'll come around." Hyunjin reassured his flustered hyung, patting him on the shoulder before sighing heavily, almost sadly, standing and leaving the room with Seungmin.

Hyunjin focus 

He grabbed the younger boy's hand, pulling him around the corner to behind the wall near the fridge.   
"Oh god," Seungmin sighed, rubbing his temples and leaning his head forward with a very light thud against Hyunjin's shoulder, then looking back up at the boy with big, brown, puppy eyes. "What are we gonna do? Jisung's having another breakdown about his parents, we all know it. Well, I mean, Chan and Minho-hyung don't but they'll be there for him. But... if he finds out about us it's just going to escalate this whole situation."  
Hyunjin carefully placed one arm around Seungmin's waist, the other cupping his cheek. "I'm sure he'd be fine with it, but even so, he won't find out. No one will. Okay? Not until we're ready."  
Seungmin gently nestled his cheek into Hyunjin's hand, affectionately holding his wrist with one hand and placing the other over the hand on his waist. Hyunjin gave Seungmin a peck on the nose, forehead, both his cheeks and final one on his lips; it was something that he actually did a lot when the others weren't around.  
He pair had been seeing each other in secret for a while now, as Hyunjin still wasn't sure of his sexuality but he knew he wasn't straight, and Seungmin had told the elder that he was queer shortly after the drink or dare game, but no one else knew. It was their secret, and they liked it that way. It wasn't like Jeongin and Changbin had done before, where they were friends with benefits a couple of times, and it wasn't like Felix and Minho, where they slept together but weren't quite sure of their romantic relationship status. They genuinely liked one another, the only problem was that while Seungmin was in a relationship with Hyunjin, and felt romantic feelings towards that black haired boy, he also felt those same feelings towards Felix. He liked both of them. And no one but the boy himself knew.

Yay! This chapter is finally done lmao :) it took a while but I hope you liked it, and don't forget to comment, vote and share!   
-authornim 💚 

So for those of you who didn't read the Jisung focus:

Everyone realises that Felix and Minho are arguing a lot, but no one really knows why. Jisung suspects that there's something going on between the two, and that's why they're arguing. He's right, as you know. He sees that Felix disappears off to Minho's house on a regular basis and was always coming home happy, but is getting increasingly grumpier. He fears that their relationship quarrels will interfere with their actual friendship itself, which upsets him.

The arguments also remind him of his parents, who were friends, then lovers, then enemies. His mother was an abusive alcoholic, and his father could barely make ends meet. They had Jisung accidentally when his mum was 21 and his dad was 18, and never really cared about him. They had a rough divorce when he was 8 years old. When he was 17, in the book that's "last year", he came out to his parents as gay and it made the situation worse. His dad dropped him off for a sleepover at Hyunjin's house and disappeared, never coming to pick him up in the morning. So, Jisung borrowed Hyunjin's car and drove back to his mother's house himself, only to find that his mum had committed s**cide. This experience deeply traumatised him, and so during this hardest time in Jisung's life, Woojin, Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin were there for him and stayed with him, so he loves them lots, in a way stronger that platonic. Not romantic, just... special.

The arguing gets louder and because it reminds him of his parents, it makes Jisung more and more upset. He sits down and cries, then before it becomes way too much he goes into Felix and Minho's room and tells them to shut up, before breaking down in tears on the floor. Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin know what's going on, so Felix immediately runs and comforts him. Chan hugs Jisung, and Hyunjin and Seungmin reassure a shocked Minho that everything is fine.

I hope that clears everything up 💚


	23. ~20~

Changbin focus

The marimbas of Changbin's ring tone sounded throughout the skate park, and he stopped his board abruptly to answer the phone. It was Chan, and Chan never called him, so because of the oddness of this situation he assumed that the call was important.  
"Hello?"  
"Changbin, come over. We need to talk."  
"Oh. Hyung is everything okay?"  
He suddenly heard what sounded like wracked sobs and shouting replacing the low background chatter that was heard previously.  
"Hyung... what's going on?"  
"Nothing, everything's fine, you just need to come over. Now. Please."  
"Okay, I'm on my way."  
He hung up, and seeing as it wasn't far to Chan's apartment, he decided that skating there would be quicker than trying to call a car at this hour: rush hour.

He knocked on the door once he arrived, jittering with nerves for no particular reason. It wasn't that the boy was scared, it was more anxious anticipation. The door swung open, and he was met with a crying Jisung, stone-faced Chan, tear-stained Felix, confused Minho, concerned Woojin, sympathetic Seungmin and Hyunjin, and Jeongin was no where to be found. Their expressions said it all; something had gone badly wrong.  
Jisung was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, practically screaming the word "Stop", seemingly very distressed and extremely upset, grabbing at the fabric of Chan's shirt and nestling his head in the elder's shoulder, arms wrapped around each other tightly, while Woojin knelt on the floor in front of them, peacefully trying to get Jisung to calm down enough to explain. Hyunjin and Seungmin were talking frantically but lowly at Felix and Minho who were shouting at one another, Felix on the verge of bursting into tears again and Minho displaying a frustrated frown, each trying to get in their own opinion before the others even had the chance.

"Oh my god!" The blue haired boy exclaimed, "What happened here? You guys look a mess!"  
"Just sit Changbin." Chan sighed over the chaos.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. We just all need to talk. All together."  
"What about Jeongin?"  
"He's coming, he leaves class in 5 minutes so he'll be here shortly."  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"Does it look like everyone's okay?" Chan barked, immediately earning glares.  
"Sorry, right, dumb question." The younger mumbled.  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just... stressed and tired and I was not ready for this this morning."  
"I'm sorry Chan, I don't want to be an inconvenience, honestly I'm fine!" Jisung cried, and the elder immediately pulled him further into his embrace.  
"No, you're not an inconvenience. Okay, honey? Shh, shh, shh." He cooed and rubbed the squirrel-boy's back in an attempt to calm him.  
(I'm soft for Chansung in my own book this is not okay lmao 🥺)

Jeongin focus

"What's this about?" Jeongin panted, bursting through the door drenched in sweat about 20 minutes later after everything had calmed down, immediately dumping his bag on the floor and taking his jacket off, facing the group of boys on the sofas.  
"Jisung, baby, do you want to explain or...?" Chan asked.  
"Um... yeah. Okay." The boy sniffled. "So, I think we need to address the elephant in the room. Felix, Minho, you guys are seeing each other, no?"  
"Er... well..." the freckled boy started, not quite sure of what to say.  
"No. We haven't been seeing each other." Minho interjected, "We've been arguing because there's this guy that Felix likes, and Felix won't admit that he likes him. And if Felix can't admit that he likes this guy, then that guy is just going to move on and stay madly in love with another man, who even has a boyfriend. The entire situation is wrong and Felix can't see that."  
No one else seemed to catch on to what Minho meant by that, other than the story teller himself, Felix and one other. The youngest boy, who had only just entered the room and was walking towards the sofa to take a seat, stopped dead in his tracks and looked his hyung in the eyes. It was a pitiful look, one that said "stop lying to yourself."  
Minho wasn't really sure why or how he said what he did, but it was said now. He had denied the entire situation, yet described it perfectly from another point of view. Felix did like a guy, that guy being Minho, and he refused to accept it. Minho was ready to move on if this was how things were going to be all the time, ready to go back to the way things were before. All Felix had to do was say the words — or rather, keep the absence of them up — and he'd run back to Chan. Of course the elder wouldn't know of Minho's metaphorical running, but he'd be running none the less.  
"He'll just move on?! Madly in love!?" Felix asked, outraged.  
"No! Well, yes! Look that's not what I meant!"  
"Really!? Because it damn well seems like it!"  
"That guy isn't good enough for anyone! Okay!? Let alone you."  
"That guy is fucking perfect! Anyone would be lucky to have him! But of course, he's in love with another! I need a moment." Felix shouted, standing up and leaving not just the room, but the apartment itself. The door swung closed slowly, leaving enough time for Woojin to shout, "Felix! This is ridiculous, come back!"   
Only to be responded with, "Fuck you, hyung! Just leave me alone!"  
"Why does he have to be so fucking dramatic all the goddamn time?" Hyunjin said, exasperated.  
"You don't even know the half of it." Minho replied coldly, standing up and going after the younger.  
"Oop- okay! Tea! He do know a lot about Felix's crush though." Changbin said jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood, the comment dragging a snort from Seungmin and earning a sharp glare from Woojin.  
"Sorry." The pair apologised, hanging their heads and shutting up.  
"What time is it?" Jeongin asked.  
"Well, now, it's probably almost 12."  
"Okay, how about we go all just go our separate ways? Grab lunch, go home, and we can talk shit out tomorrow. It's too tense, we're all feeling it. Today just wasn't everyone's day, it's fine, maybe we just need some space?"  
The group nodded in silent agreement, and instead of actually going their separate ways, they just split off into smaller groups. Woojin and Jeongin went with Changbin back to his place, and Hyunjin and Seungmin called an Uber back to their apartment complex. They saw Minho coming up the stairs on his way back into his own apartment, where Jisung was staying with Chan. By the time they got all the way to the Uber, Felix was already gone.

So... that was dramatic. I'm sorry if the last too chapters were a little over the top teehee. I also just want to let you know, on a more serious note, that if you are struggling with anything then please PLEASE dm me on my Instagram @imahoefor.bts and I will reply ASAP, or seek help elsewhere. Get your voice heard, because it's not shameful in any way and you'll feel better once you've told someone. You are not alone and you are valid. Or, if you just want a quarantine buddy, that's okay too! Lowkey kinda lonely sometimes so hmu and maybe we can be friends :)  
-authornim 💚


	24. ~21~

¡Tw!: mentions of Jisung's parental situation and experiences.   
There's also some handjobs and it's suggested that people sleep together but nothing is really said other than they making out. Some people also get hickeys ^3^

Minho focus 

"Felix! Felix wait!" The brown haired male called after the boy, and was ignored.  
"Felix! Felix just wait please!"  
The younger turned around sharply, stopping and facing Minho, tears running down his cheeks, face red and blotchy.  
"I'm clearly not worth your time Minho so why are you pretending like I am?! It's not worth it! Just fuck off back to whoever you're madly in love with! Okay that hoe can have you I don't fucking care anymore just leave me the fuck alone!!"  
"I'm not gonna do that Felix."  
At this point people were opening their doors into the corridor to see what all the fuss was about, and neither boy spared them a glance.  
"Well then what are you going to do?! You love them! Not me, them!" The freckled boy was crying fully at this point, stringing broken sentences together.  
"You really think I don't care about you?"  
"Yes! That's exactly what I think!"  
Minho stepped forward quickly and threaded his hands through Felix's orange locks, bringing their lips into contact, and the other's arms were trapped between the two of them. For a split second Minho thought it felt like he was going to use the elder's shirt to pull them closer, but that second was soon lost. He flattened his hands and pushed him away, stepping back and looking at him with pitiful eyes filled with hurt.  
"I really like you Hyung, but you can't just think that if you kiss me it makes everything okay."  
And with that, he turned and hurried down the stairs, leaving the other standing there alone in the hallway, surrounded by onlookers who shut their doors behind them now that the show was over.

Jeongin focus

The three of them, Woojin, Jeongin and Changbin, all sat in Changbin's room, PS4 beeping irregularly in the background of their munching on carrot sticks, cucumber sticks and apple pieces that Eunmi and Nari had prepared earlier. They were all cross-legged on the bed like little kids, thinking over the events of the day with the controllers useless in their limp free hands.  
"I hope Jisung's okay." Changbin said, mouth a little too full.  
"He'll be fine, this kind of thing has happened before." Woojin replied, gesturing mindlessly with a carrot stick as he spoke.  
"What do you mean? Why?" Jeongin asked innocently.  
"Well, he had a rough time as a kid. It effected him and his mindset a lot, and occasionally some things just trigger a... relapse in effect."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" The blue haired boy was curious.  
"Er.. well. I probably shouldn't tell you, it's not my place. But, basically, long story short, his mum and dad had him by accident when they were far too young to take care of a child. It was always made very clear that he was a quote unquote mistake, and he was always treated like it. His parents had a rough divorce when he was young, and one day he came round to Hyunjin's for the night, and then his dad didn't pick him up. Baring in mind that this was shortly after he came out to them last year, but we had no idea he was gay, and they hadn't had the best reaction. He drove himself home in Hyunjin's car, and found his mum had..." he put a finger gun to his head and made a "pew" sound, and Jeongin audibly gasped, holding a hand to his mouth.  
"Oh my god, we had no idea." Changbin said sympathetically, and Woojin nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess since then we've seen him through everything, always been there, so he means a lot to us, and us the same to him."  
"Mmh..." Jeongin hummed, taking another apple piece.   
"So.. what do we want to play? I have a bunch of games." Changbin suggested.  
"Fortnite? I don't know, first thing that came to mind."   
"No!" Woojin laughed, "I've played too much Fortnite with Felix."  
"Erm... COD?"  
"Okay."  
The three of them sat there for a while, shouting and laughing, playing various different games and occasionally sorting out tactics.   
"Okay, I need to pee, one sec." Changbin commented, leaving the room. The bathroom was all the way down the very long hallway, which was inconvenient but the closer bathroom would mean passing his mother's office which he didn't want to deal with.  
Back in his room, however, Jeongin had leant back on one of the controllers by accident, and all of a sudden the PS4's light had turned orange and made some aggressive beeping noises at the two of them. (A/N: happened to me before smh)   
They had been shocked at first, but then Jeongin realised what had happened and stepped in to sort it out.  
"Oh, it's fine, this has happened before." He stood up and walked in front of the console, bent over, head down ass up, and all Woojin could think about was how much he wanted to fu—  
"You alright there?" Jeongin interrupted his thoughts, and Woojin snapped back to reality, realising that the younger was now facing him, and his dick was practically upright through his jeans.  
"Oh shit yeah, I'm fine." He said, blushing furiously and grabbing a pillow to cover it up.  
"Right..." Jeongin said, smirking to himself and returning his attention to the TV, and then slowly raised a hand and turned on the ball of his heel, pointing at the pillow.  
"Did I, by any chance, do that?"  
"What? No. It just... happens sometimes you know."  
"I know, but I was just bent over. I've got a nice ass, are you sure you weren't thinking about fucking me?" He asked kneeling one knee on the edge of the bed opposite Woojin.  
"Uh- I- what the fuck? No. Of course not." The brown haired man spluttered, swallowing the lump in his throat and acknowledging the pace of his heart.  
The younger got on all fours, licking his lips and biting them a little.  
"So you're telling me that this isn't turning you on?"  
"Jeongin this is illegal, and Changbin will be back soon."  
"My hands work fast. Do yours? 'Cause I mean, we both have to face it now." He said bluntly, kneeling back and pointing to his crotch.  
"Oh my god, you're hard. I'm gonna go to jail for this." Woojin panicked.  
"What...? No! The fuck? Stop panicking and let's get this over with before he gets back okay."  
"I mean my hands are... available I guess."  
"Fuck yeah they are, they're huge!" (A/N: they are I-)  
So, that's how they ended up giving each other hand job's while Changbin was in the bathroom. There was no bin, tissues or towel in the bedroom with them.  
"So you're just going to- oh god." Woojin sighed as Jeongin quickly licked his own hand clean, before grabbing Woojin's hand and doing the same.  
"You're fucking deep-throating my fingers? Jesus Christ, you're trying to turn me on again aren't you?"  
"Yup." He admitted shamelessly, taking Woojin's entire middle finger in his mouth and releasing it with a small 'pop' sound. "Oh and, by the way," he whispered, "I don't have a gag reflex."  
"Fuck."  
"Dude, you got cum on the controller? Messy bitch." He teased.  
"Don't "messy bitch" me! It was your idea." They heard the doorknob turn, and so Jeongin hastily wiped the controller with his T-shirt and grabbed it in his hands before Changbin could, so that the elder wouldn't realise the stickiness.  
Said boy walked in and stopped, sniffing the air.  
"It's smells of cum in here. What did you guys do?"  
"How do you know what cum smells like?" Jeongin tried to turn the attention onto Changbin.  
"We slept together Jeongin, and I've slept with other people too, and I have hands and porn so how do you think I know what it smells like?"  
"Oh. Well I can't smell it."   
"Neither." Woojin defended. Changbin eyed them suspiciously, but payed no attention to it for the rest of the day.  
Soon it was evening, and the two had to go back to their own houses as Changbin's mum was uptight and didn't want them there over night.  
They were almost at the end of the drive way, and were just about to part ways, when Jeongin slapped Woojin's ass and grabbed his wrist.  
"Aren't you gonna stay with me?"  
"I mean.."  
"You've got no where else."  
"I do-"  
"Oh for fuck's sake hyung just come!"  
"Okay, okay."  
As they walked to the gate, Woojin whipped Jeongin around and kissed him quickly, the smaller male making a small, shocked "Mmh!" sound and then closing his eyes and relaxing before they pulled away and continued off the premises.  
From behind them they heard a shout.  
"I saw that! I knew you fucked in my room!"  
"We did not!" The black haired boy replied, giddy with happiness. He didn't realise how much he enjoyed spending time with Woojin, but now they were actually there, it felt right.

Seungmin focus

Hyunjin excitedly took Seungmin's hand as they stepped out of the taxi, leading him into the apartment complex.  
"Felix will already be in my apartment, let's go to yours." Seungmin said.  
"Okay baby."  
"Baby?"  
"Yeah. You're my baby."  
Seungmin smiled at the cute name, and the pair took the elevator up to the apartment. The elder took the opportunity to kiss him, and they made out all the way up to their floor, not stopping when the doors opened at each floor they passed to let people in. They didn't care, they hadn't been able to be publicly affectionate for the last couple of days, so they just wanted to be like a normal couple for once.  
They only stopped kissing to walk down the hallway to Hyunjin's door, the door that he then pinned Seungmin up against, and kissed him even whilst fumbling to get the key in the lock. They didn't stop when the door closed behind them, they didn't stop as they took their jackets off, they didn't stop as Seungmin wrapped his legs around Hyunjin and said boy carried him into the bedroom and locked the door behind him, even though there was no one in the apartment, it was just sexier that way.

*

Post that afternoon's events the two boys had cleaned up, had a bath together, they couldn't really be bothered to get dressed though, so Hyunjin just picked some sweatpants and Seungmin couldn't even be bothered with that, choosing a T-shirt too big for him from Hyunjin's draw. It fell to his mid thigh, and was cute and comfy. Then they lay in bed and binge watched Itaewon Class episodes, ordered pizza and jammed to Red Velvet together in the kitchen, cleaned their teeth and fell asleep in each other's arms on Hyunjin's bed.

(A/N: It's so soffffttttt 🥺🥺💖💖)

Chan focus

Minho, Chan and Jisung spent the day talking things out between the three of them, and it was nice. Minho explained what had happened on the stairs with Felix, no longer afraid to admit that they felt things for one another. Jisung went to bed in the early hours of night, all the crying and shouting having drained the life from him.  
Chan and Minho sat on the sofa, Minho pulling a joint from the tin in his pocket.  
"Minho." Chan warned, "You can't smoke in here, and you're under house arrest, there are cameras. Where did you get that from anyway?"  
"1. Yes I can, you've never been opposed to it before, 2. I know, but they don't check, and it looks like a cigarette, 3. Jeongin."  
"Of course. Also, it doesn't look like a cigarette, put it away and go get some beers."  
"Fine." He said, going to the fridge, grabbing two beers and tossing one to Chan.  
"Jisung's asleep right?"  
"What? Yeah."  
"Good."  
"Chan? That's a weird thing to say. What's happening?"  
"No I meant it's good because I just wanna talk to you about something for a second."  
"Oh god you don't want to break up with him do you?"  
"Hell no! But... fuck, I don't know, this might be worse."  
"Holy shit, what?"  
"Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it: I think I like someone else."  
"So you do want to break up with him?"  
"No, I mean that I like him, but I like someone else too and I didn't know I liked them until a couple nights ago when we had the others round right, but he wasn't there and I felt... I felt like I hadn't invited my boyfriend, even though Jisung was sitting right there."  
"What I got from that was, it's someone in the group, you guys have done enough together behind Jisung's back for him to be considered your boyfriend, and it's Woojin."  
"What? Where did you get Woojin from?"  
"It is Woojin though isn't it?"  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
"You haven't exactly been subtle, hyung."  
"I haven't?"  
"Not really. Over the last few weeks you've looked at him too affectionately, for too long, too many times for you not to have a crush on him. But... what I'm more worried about is that you haven't denied my second point?"  
"Oh! No, we haven't done anything, whatsoever. I just... really like him. Like, as much as I liked Jisung the first time I saw him."  
"I see. Have you told him?"  
"Who?"  
"Either of them."  
"What do you think?"  
"No, okay."  
"I don't know how Jisung would feel about it, and we haven't been together for very long, so I don't know if he's ready for... that yet. And Woojin probably isn't either."  
"Probably not, no..." Minho knew in the back of his mind what he was doing — he was trying to stop anything from happening. He liked Chan, would go as far as to say he loved him. Chan was the only one who had been there for him when he thought no one was; when he was just a highschool student, all alone. They'd known each other for ages, and if he was being honest, Minho was jealous of the fact that these new people come in, not even 1 month ago, and all of a sudden they were Chan's new interest, when he hadn't been considered or even noticed in years. The thought made him upset, but, angry more than anything.   
"It's late. I'm going to bed." He suddenly stated, downing the rest of his beer and slamming the empty bottle down on the table a little harder than intended. "Sorry. That was loud."  
"Dude, are you okay."  
"I'm fine, I was just... thinking about Felix." He lied.  
"Oh. Okay.. sleep well."  
"I will. Thanks. Night hyung."  
"Night."

*

There was a knock on the door at around 1:00 the next day, and when Chan answered Jeongin and Woojin were standing there together. They had all agreed to come to the apartment at 1 o'clock so that they could sort things out, and so this arrival wasn't a surprise.  
"Hey!" They greeted, waving.  
"Hey! Were you guys holding hands just then?"  
"Yeah..." Woojin smirked, and Chan felt happy for them, or at least he knew he should, but in reality he felt a little disheartened that the elder was doing this kind of thing with Jeongin. However, he didn't let his cheerful face falter, and kept a smile plastered on his face. They all took a seat on the sofa, and moments later everyone else started arriving.  
Hyunjin sat down in between Seungmin and Jeongin, subtly placing his hand on Seungmin's thigh and drawing small circles.   
"Oh my god you guys, me and Woojin totally gave each other hand jobs yesterday at Changbin's house and then we went into Seoul for a little date kinda thing, and we had ramen, and then went back to my house and he just like cradled me for ages and he's so big and strong and ugh I love it." The youngest of the three grinned and ranted.  
"So you admit that you could smell the cum! I knew you did something!" Changbin blurted from the other side of the room. Woojin went red as a tomato and mumbled a "shut up Changbin."  
"I'm less interested in that and more in the fact that you are a total bottom." Hyunjin prodded, and smiled smugly.  
"Yes! And it's great."  
"Oh. Not the reaction to that comment I was expecting but that's good too."

"Okay so do we all wanna settle down and talk this out then?" Chan asked.  
"Yeah." Felix nodded.  
"So, Felix and Minho you need to go into the other room and sort your shit out."  
"Alright."

Felix focus

They left the room and went into Minho's bedroom, Felix looking at the floor and crossing his arms grumpily.  
"I'm really sorry Felix-"  
"Who is it?" Minho was interrupted.  
"Wha-"  
"You know what I mean. Who is it?"  
"Uh... I don't know if I can tell you..."  
"Okay." The younger said, turning around and reaching for the door handle before Minho grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"It's Chan!" He said suddenly, desperate for Felix not to leave him.  
"What?"  
"It's Chan."  
"No I know what you said but... all this time?"  
"Yeah... Sorry."  
"That's fine. I guess. Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I didn't want to. I thought you'd want to break up with me or... we're not even together but I thought you'd leave and I thought that if I didn't tell you then I could push you away and I'd feel better-"  
Felix cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't like their other ones, it was passionate and filled with love and kindness. They hugged each other deeper into the kiss and stayed there for a while; Felix on his tip toes, noses and foreheads gently pressed together even after they had pulled away.  
"Oh baby-boy, I'm glad to have you back but you're gonna have to stop interrupting me or you'll be punish-"  
"Okay." Felix said, pushing their bodies together once again only for Minho to pull away and smirk, breathless.  
"You kinky fuck, you're really asking for it now. Let's go." He muttered, guiding the younger back into the living room, arm sling over his shoulder.

Hyunjin focus

"You guys were a while, and you look a little too happy for your own good. I'm assuming everything was cleared up." He asked.  
"Yup." They agreed.  
For the rest of their time together the group talked about everything; Jisung explained his situation, Felix and Minho explained theirs, and all was good.  
"So, now that everything is cleared up, how about we... go to the roof and have a lil' party?" Felix suggested, having not partied in a while due to being at the nursery often as the teacher who normally ran his class was sick.  
So, after grabbing snacks, some form of a light source and of course, alcohol, they all headed up to the roof.   
"Is this allowed?" Jisung asked. "I mean I'm all for it but..."  
"But what?" Minho asked.  
"Well, 1. It's on the roof of your building, and 2. You're under house arrest."   
"Don't sweat it, Jisung! It's all good!" Hyunjin reassured, him and Felix already drinking from the same toffee vodka bottle before Seungmin took it off them.  
They had a portable speaker and their phones, so they blasted music and stood around drinking and just having fun, not doing anything in particular. In those moments, they're were all just teenagers, hanging out and living life without a care in the world.

Chan focus

"Damn, I'm getting kinda cold, I'm just gonna grab a jumper from inside." Woojin said at about midnight when the light breeze was getting choppier. He was halfway to the door, when he realised, "Ah. I don't have a jumper. Never mind."  
"No it's fine! Just borrow one of mine." Chan said.  
"Oh really? Thanks." He smiled cutely and ducked down into the hatch and down the stairs.   
"... um you guys I actually really need to pee, be right back." Chan said, following the elder.  
When he got down there Woojin was already in his room, looking through his wardrobe for a jumper to wear over the tank top he had on.  
The blonde saw that he was trying to choose what to wear, or, what would fit, and so he did something a little risky, but not too obvious. He walked up behind the brunette and pushed his body up against the back of the other, going on one foot to reach forward and reaching over Woojin's shoulder into the closet and grabbing a sweater that he thought would make Woojin look cute, but not too cute. He also threw in a little 'pretending-to-loose-his-balance' move in order to gently place his hand on the curve of the elder's slim waist. Chan's lips were very close to the exposed skin on Woojin's neck, and he badly wanted to mark it, so as he fell back onto his two feet and let go of the other's waist, he "accidentally" brushed his lips against there. He felt wrong, because just the thought of these thoughts felt like cheating, but he had urges and instincts that he sometimes couldn't help. He was only human.   
Woojin knew what was happening, and he had feelings for Jeongin, but at the same time, they had never confirmed anything. So far their relationship wasn't exclusive: they had done the had done handjobs at Changbin's house, went on a date kind of thing, then cuddled and held hands. It may not have been masculine, but Woojin had friends in Busan who did that kind of stuff all the time, it wasn't dating, it was just "lunching" or "being close," and most of those men were married or in happy, heterosexual relationships. So, besides the handjobs thing, that's perfectly normal, right? And they were only helping each other out...  
"It's not suspicious if we take a little longer than expected, is it?" He asked sheepishly.  
"What?" Chan asked, feigning confusion just in case Woojin didn't mean what he thought he meant.  
"You know... just a little longer. I don't know, how long do people normally take to make out?"  
"I- erm... I don't know, but we could find out?"  
"Okay."  
They agreed, turning to each other and crashing their lips and tongues together in a battle of speed, desire and lust. Woojin walked Chan to the bed, taking control and laying him down, not breaking contact once. The younger disconnected their mouths in order to move to Woojin's unmarked jawline and collar-bones. Not once did they think about how long they were taking or how obvious they'd been. Chan left deep purple hickeys all down Woojin's upper half, flipping them over so that he could straddle said male, and remove his shirt, expertly biting all the way down to his v-line, the elder letting out small whines and moans at the feeling. Chan brought his face back to level with Woojin, and was suddenly flipped onto his back and lifted up just enough to be pushed against the headboard.  
"My turn." He cheekily said, roughly kissing Chan and taking off his shirt before marking him all over, getting to certain spots and causing the male underneath him to practically cry out in pleasure. He got to the blonde's jeans, and gently hooked his fingers over the edge of the fabric, looking up at the elder for permission.

"...But I mean, that's fine because-"  
"Chan? Woojin?"

"Fuck."

Oh my god what happened??? You'll have to stay and find out ;) have a nice day/night wherever you are <3  
-authornim


End file.
